


Not In The Game Plan

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, American Football, Captain Swan Big Bang, Coach/Player Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Loss of Limbs, Tampa Bay Buccaneers, football typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Emma Nolan moves back home to Tampa and goes back to work for her parents, the owners of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. Helping star quarterback Killian Jones lead the Buccaneers to a Super Bowl title proves to be a challenge, especially as their relationship grows on and off the field.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @laurnorder for her beta help and @cocohook38 for her amazing artwork!

The beeper on the toaster rang out, and Emma Nolan hastily grabbed her pop tarts before dashing towards the door of her apartment. On her way out, she grabbed her red leather jacket off the door and threw it around her shoulders. She wouldn’t allow herself to be late for her first day of her new job. It was very important to her to make a good impression on her boss, even despite the fact that she was not an average employee.

Ever since she could walk and talk, football had always been in Emma's life. She had been to every Tampa Bay Buccaneers game as a little girl, and some days she even went to practice. She never went to church on Sundays during the season, since football dominated that day every week. She could name all of the plays and every player on the team. There was no escaping football when your parents owned the team. Though she had tried her hardest to branch out of football's shadow after she graduated college, football found its way back into her life again. A year or so later, she found herself back in Tampa taking a job with the team and living close to her parents once again. 

Though many critics in the media had cried nepotism when she had been given the job of assistant head coach to the franchise's long-tenured head coach, Emma looked forward to proving that she truly was qualified for the job. She dreamed of her family hoisting the Lombardi Trophy over their heads, the fruits of their labor being enough to bring another Super Bowl victory to the loyal, but long-suffering Buccaneers fans.

After years of mediocre seasons that consistently landed the Buccaneers out of playoff contention, the franchise had experienced a turnaround recently that had landed them on every football pundit's sleeper teams list. Much of the success was attributed to their quarterback, Killian Jones. He was a first round draft pick out of the Navy who had finally provided much needed stability to the quarterback position over the past two years. Emma remembered calling her parents the night before the draft, their yearly tradition, and remembered how highly they had spoken of the prospect. Her father had spent so much time gushing over him, Emma jokingly suggested that he should date the handsome quarterback. Without missing a beat, her father reminded her that he couldn’t marry Killian because he was a happily married man.

Climbing into her car, an old yellow Volkswagen Beetle that she had driven since her college days, Emma flipped through the channels on her car’s satellite radio and landed on the NFL channel. As she started the car, she listened to the analysts discuss the Buccaneers and their prospects for the upcoming season. Despite their optimism of the team finally making the playoffs this year, none of them predicted the team to go very far once they clinched. Emma switched the radio to a music channel, and a love song played through the speakers. She turned the radio off in frustration, not wanting to hear one of a million songs gushing about elusive true love.

She drove through the city of Tampa with ease, knowing the way to the stadium by heart. As she pulled into the Buccaneers' training facility, she waved at the security guard and who recognized her immediately and lifted the gate for her. She pulled into the parking spot designated with a sign that said Reserved For Emma Nolan. She turned her car off and the phone in her pocket buzzed with a text. With a quick glance, she saw it was from Ruby asking to meet later. She texted a response back quickly, looking forward to catching up with her old friend and to see her and Belle's new house. Taking a deep breath, Emma stepped out of the car and did her best to calm her nerves before making her way into the facility.

Waving at various people who had known her since she was a little girl, Emma walked through the facility focusing on getting to her destination. She reached the practice field and found the team already on the field doing warm-ups, the coaching staff observing from the sidelines. She walked over to her new boss and greeted her, "Good morning, Coach Mills."

Regina Mills turned to face her, looking her over with an imposing glare. "Miss Nolan," Regina said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "How nice of you to join us."

Emma checked her watch to confirm that she had arrived on time. "What do you want me to do?"

The coach gestured over to the team, "You can start by observing for the day." Before Emma could respond, Regina said, "And Miss Nolan. Despite you being handed this job by your parents, I will not tolerate incompetence on my staff. Are we clear?"

Deciding that it wasn't worth protesting on her first day, Emma simply replied, "Yes, Coach." She had an entire season to prove her worth. She turned to the field and watched the offensive drills. Killian Jones stood in the center of the field, throwing the ball with great confidence as it was snapped to him. As the offensive line set up for another snap, he locked eyes with Emma and gave her a wide smile. While he was looking at her, the center snapped the ball over his head and Killian tripped onto the Astroturf.

When he didn't get up for a couple of moments, Emma rushed over to him. Killian grinned up at her, "Hello there, love."

"Are you okay?" Emma asked with concern, relieved that he didn't appear to be injured.

"More than fine," Killian said looking up at her. "Just enjoying the view."

Emma rolled her eyes and held out her hand to him. "Just focus, okay. We can't have you being distracted and making mistakes in the regular season."

Killian bowed and smiled at her, "As you wish."

Emma walked back to the sideline, smiling as she overheard Killian's teammates teasing him. She didn't know much about Killian other than what she knew from her father's man-crush, but she knew that he was dashingly handsome with enough flirtatiousness and bravado to earn him a reputation as a ladies' man. Though she couldn't deny that he was attractive, she had no intention of dating an athlete. At least she had no intention of dating one ever again.

Returning to the sideline, she watched the offense and the defense run drills. She saw Killian try to catch her eyes during the rest of practice, but thankfully he made very few mistakes through the rest of practice. Coach Mills sometimes interrupted to give instructions to the players, and the rest of practice went without incident.

At lunchtime, the players relaxed on the field as an assistant brought them sandwiches from the local sub shop. Emma bit into her turkey sandwich and heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning around, she found herself face to face with Killian Jones. He held out his hand and said, "I'm Killian Jones. Pleasure to meet you."

She looked at his hand and took it before replying, "Emma."

Killian's eyes widened in surprise, "You're Emma Nolan, the owners’ daughter?"

She nodded, "I am."

"You're the new coaching assistant?" Emma nodded and Killian grinned, "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, love."

She felt her heart rate increase as he looked into her eyes, but she did her best to ignore it. “Flattery will get you a lot of places in life,” she said, “But it won’t get you anywhere with me.”

Undeterred, he continued, “Can I take you out for a drink sometime? I know a place around here that serves the best rum. You can evaluate my off-the-field intangibles, as they call them.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ll pass, thanks.” Regina blew the whistle and the players returned to the field for afternoon practice.

Killian bowed his head and said, “I’ll see you around, Nolan.” He took his helmet from one of the assistants and put it on his head, the Buccaneers team logo emblazoned on the side.

Scrimmage went fairly smoothly, as there were no significant injuries. Killian threw two touchdown passes and looked back at her each time. Emma noted that he didn’t look at her when another pass was intercepted and returned for a touchdown. Regina took him out after he threw another touchdown pass to give his backup some reps, but reporters immediately swarmed him before he could walk back over to Emma.

“What are your goals for the season?” The reporter, a young blonde woman, put her microphone in front of Killian’s face.

Killian smiled for the camera, “The same as it always is: to win the Super Bowl.”

“And how do you feel about the Buccaneers chances this year?” The reporter continued her questioning.

He paused for a moment and said, “I feel good.” He scratched his ear with his finger and continued, “We have a good team this year, and I think we’ll surprise a lot of people.” He glanced over at Emma and said, “I also think we have a great coaching staff that will help us go far.” He winked at her, and Emma rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, Killian,” the reporter wrapped up the interview with a smile.

“You’re welcome,” he replied as the reporter walked over to Coach Mills for an interview. Soon after, another reporter approached him and he gave similar answers to his previous statements. As more and more interviews went by, Emma could tell that Killian was tired of answering the same questions over and over. However, Killian kept his smile on and soldiered on like a true professional.

Regina blew the whistle to signal the end of practice and the team eagerly drank from the water bottles provided to them. “Same time tomorrow, boys,” Regina commanded as ran to the locker room to take their showers. “Miss Nolan,” Regina said walking over to her. “I’m putting you on film duty starting tomorrow.”

“Can’t I help run practice?” Emma asked. She knew how important watching game film was, but it definitely wasn’t her favorite thing to do. She remembered sitting in the film room as a kid with the coaches over the years. She tried to remain interested in the film, but watching the same play over and over again quickly grew tiring.

Regina shook her head, “Your parents boasted about your analytical skills. If they’re as good as they say they are, you will be a strong asset there.”

Emma opened her mouth to protest. However, she closed it again quickly, simply nodded, and replied, “Fine.”

Smiling, Regina said, “Good, we should be ready for preseason in no time.”

She walked away and Emma huffed in frustration. She respected Coach Mills, she was the best coach this team had in a long time, but she definitely had a reputation for being strict. After conferring with the other assistants, most of who spoke highly of her parents, Emma walked out of the facility and to the car.

Killian drove by in his black sports car, honking to get her attention. “See you tomorrow, Nolan!” He called out before driving away. Emma climbed into her car, sent a quick text to Ruby, before pulling out of her designated parking spot. It’s going to be a long season, she thought to herself as she drove out of the training facility. It would be an interesting one for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling up to the Lucas-French house, Emma was amazed by the beauty of the house. She parked in the driveway and climbed out of her car, taking in the rose bushes that lined the walkway as she walked up to the front door. She raised her fist to knock, but the door swung open to reveal Ruby Lucas-French already waiting for her on the other side. Ruby always seemed to sense when people were at the front door, and it had been that way since the two of them were kindergarteners. She was wearing a big grin and didn't look any different since Emma had last seen her at her and Belle's wedding a year ago. Though the simple wedding band resting on her finger was definitely a new addition to her ensemble.

"Emma," Ruby said, smiling brightly as she pulled her into a big hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," Emma replied with a grin as she pulled away. She allowed herself to be lead into the house by Ruby and she took in the decor of their new house. It was very beautiful, with a lot of red and blue accents. “The house looks nice.”

“Thanks,” Ruby smiled. She sat her down at the red leather couch in their living room. "Can I get you anything? We have iced tea, water, and more iced tea." Upon Emma’s confused expression, she explained, “Belle loves iced tea.”

"Got anything stronger?" Emma reclined in her seat, allowing herself to relax for the first time that day.

"Rough day?" Ruby asked with concern.

Emma nodded and Ruby left her to go into the kitchen. She returned shortly with bourbon on the rocks and Emma thanked her as she allowed the liquid to burn the back of her throat. "How's Belle?"

Ruby smiled at the mention of her wife, playing absentmindedly with her wedding band. "Great as always. She'll coming back from New York tonight." Belle had been hired a year ago as a book critic for the Tampa Bay Times, and she quickly became highly regarded for her book reviews. As such she got to travel to book fairs across the world and interview authors.

"That’s good to hear. How's the bar coming?" Emma asked.

Shrugging, Ruby replied, "A work in progress. We're trying to time the grand opening around the start of regular season. We'll probably do well thanks to your parents." Emma's parents had always been fond of Ruby, so they negotiated a deal with her to open a sports bar near Raymond James Stadium over several more established restaurateurs. Ruby had spent years waitressing at her Grandmother's diner, and she was now looking forward to making a name for herself out of her beloved Granny's shadow. "Though enough about me and Belle, what about you?"

Emma sighed, "We have a long season ahead. Coach Mills definitely lives up to her tough as nails reputation. The quarterback can’t seem to stop flirting with me."

Ruby sat up eagerly, a knowing look on her face. "Killian Jones? Lucky girl."

"He's alright," Emma said, her face flushing even more.

Raising her eyebrows, Ruby said, "Just alright?"

Emma avoided her eyes and changed the subject quickly. "Can I see the house?"

Ruby gave her a look that indicated that the conversation was far from over, but stood up anyway. She gave her a thorough tour of the house, and Emma was impressed by how beautiful the decor looked. It looked better than her temporary apartment anyway, the one her parents leased to her before she could find a permanent place of her own down in Tampa. The house was a two bedroom, three-bathroom complete with a big pool outside, an office for Ruby, and a giant library for Belle.

"Belle and I are planning to have our housewarming party next week after she gets back from New York," Ruby said as she finished showing her the backyard pool. "Can I count on you to be there?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, I'll be there."

"Perhaps you could invite Killian as well," Ruby said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Glaring at Ruby, Emma quickly asked, "Why would I do that?"

Ruby smiled wolfishly. "If you're going to be working in such close proximity, maybe you should get to know each other off the field as well."

Emma shook her head, wishing that Ruby would drop the subject. "I intend to keep my relationship with Killian strictly professional."

Ruby gave her a sympathetic expression. "Come on, Emma," Ruby said, "It's been years since..."

Emma put up her hand to stop her and said quickly, "We're not bringing that up. And I'm not inviting Killian to the party."

Ruby sighed, but said, "Fine. I'll drop the subject...for now."

"Thank you," Emma said, relaxing her body. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was getting late. "I should probably go," Emma said. She smiled and said, "It was good seeing you again. Thanks for having me over and letting me see the house. It was great catching up."

Ruby pulled her into a tight hug, "No problem, Em. You're always welcome to visit. I'm sure Belle will be happy to see you again as well. I know the season gets hectic, but I really hope you visit often." Ruby paused and then added, "Belle and I are looking at renting a house at the beach for a couple days sometime this fall, probably during the bye week. You should come with us if you’re interested."

Emma smiled, "I'd like that." She hugged Ruby again and they said their goodbyes before Emma left the house. She drove home, watching as the sun set in the Florida skyline. 

Arriving back home, she ordered a pizza as she turned on the TV and switched the channel to NFL Network. The first thing she saw was the highlights of Buccaneers' practice. After a couple of shots of the team running their scrimmage, they cut to Killian's interview. She watched his remarks and his compliments of her, looking natural and professional for the camera. Emma rolled her eyes and switched the channel.

After dinner and a couple of TV Shows, Emma settled into bed. She thought about the day's events, with Killian's flirting, the prospect of spending the next day watching film, and Ruby's insistence that she pursue Killian. If every day was as packed as this one, she definitely had a long season ahead of her.

Emma showered quickly the next morning and drove to the facility, deciding to arrive even earlier to impress Coach Mills. She went straight to the film room, where a stack of tapes was already waiting for her. Sighing, she popped the first tape in and set to work on watching the tape of their first opponent of the preseason, the Philadelphia Eagles. She paused and rewound the footage so many times that she lost count, jotting down notes and marking the X's and O's on the papers provided to her.

Around lunchtime, Emma jumped when the door swung open. To her surprise, Killian walked in carrying a bag of delicious-smelling fast food. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Coach Mills gave us a couple hours rest," Killian explained. "She told me you were in here and I thought I would bring you some lunch."

He set the bag in front of her and she took it in appreciation. "Thank you," she said, touched by his thoughtfulness. She was even more appreciative when she saw a container of onion rings accompanying the burger inside. “Onion rings?”

“I’m quite fond of them,” Killian said, “I can take them if you don’t want them.”

Emma shook her head quickly, “No, they’re my favorite.”

“Good to know,” Killian replied as her stomach rumbled.

Killian sat down next to her as she dug into her lunch. "How's the film watching going?" He asked.

Emma shrugged as she ate her burger, "It's alright. Not the most exciting thing." The most interesting thing that had happened all day was Killian’s visit, but she didn’t want to say that out loud.

"How about I join you?" Killian looked at her hopefully.

She gaped at him, surprised by the offer. "You want to join me? Wouldn't you want to do something less boring with your free time?" Emma asked in disbelief. "The team viewing session isn't until tomorrow."

He sat next to her at the table. "I want to be here. I'm serious about wanting to win the Super Bowl this year. And if watching more film will help us do that, I'll fight the boredom.” He smiled at her and then added, “Besides, it won't be as boring with you here."

Emma couldn't help but smile, glad that she wouldn’t have to work alone. "I guess I can't argue with that." She grabbed an onion ring and bit into it as she rewound the film, savoring the taste in her mouth. She played the clip again, and continued taking her notes. 

They continued their work into the afternoon, rewatching the footage over and over and discussing how to improve Killian's signal calling and game play against the Philadelphia defense. Killian added his own comments to the conversation, but mostly let her take the lead.

An hour or so in, Emma went to get them drinks from the vending machine down the hallway. She grabbed a Gatorade for Killian and a Coke for herself. "Thank you, Nolan," he said as she arrived back. She handed him the Gatorade bottle and opened her can. Her finger caught on the sharp edge as she pulled the metal off and a small amount of blood trickled down her finger. "Are you alright, love?" Killian asked with concern.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Can you get the first aid kit on the second shelf by the door?” He rushed to get it and brought it over to the table. Upon seeing that the kit had not been restocked with regular bandaids, he grabbed the gauze and tape usually meant for more serious wounds. Pressing a cotton ball to her finger, he ripped the bandage with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with her. Emma felt her face flush as he bandaged her hand, and did her best to avoid his piercing blue eyes that kept drawing her in.

When he finished taping her up, he let go of her hand and asked, "All better?"

She nodded, looking back into his eyes. "Thank you."

He smiled, "Not a problem." They resumed their film-viewing session for the rest of the afternoon, their only conversation being about the film and strategy. 

When the clock read five, Emma turned off the film, her eyes watering from seeing the same footage over and over again. "I think we should call it a day."

He nodded, "Definitely. Who knew sitting in a room for hours could be so exhausting?" As she packed up for the day, he asked, "Care for a drink to celebrate our progress?"

She briefly considered it, but reluctantly shook her head, remembering that she had plans. "No thank you. I’m meeting my parents tonight." Though it was tempting to go with him, charming as he was, she couldn't. Though he seemed sweet, she couldn't open herself up to him only to be wrong about him. She glanced over her notes and said, "Thank you for your help. It definitely wasn't as boring with you here." 

Killian grinned, "I'm glad." He waved to her as he walked towards the door. "See you around, Nolan. Say hello to your parents for me. I think your father fancies me quite a bit."

“So you’ve noticed,” Emma teased, “He denies it when I point it out to him.”

“I have that effect on people.” Killian smirked.

Emma ignored his comment and said goodbye to him as he walked out. She dropped her notes off at Coach Mills’ office before exiting the practice facility to go to her car. After leaving the facility, she drove over to her parents' mansion. She pulled up to the front gate and pressed the four-digit code that she knew by heart. The gate lifted steadily and Emma drove up to the massive house that she grew up in.

Pulling up to the driveway, she was pleased to see that the mansion had changed so little since she had last been home. She walked up to the front door and the door swung open to reveal her parents. David and Mary Margaret Nolan were considered royalty in the Tampa Bay area and two of the most beloved team owners in the NFL. Though the Buccaneers hadn't made the playoffs in years, nobody blamed the Nolan family for the lack of success. Her parents were sporting far more wrinkles than they had when Mary Margaret first inherited the team from her late father years before Emma was born, but they had aged gracefully over the years as they managed the franchise.

Emma embraced her parents as they beamed at her. Her mother wrapped her arms around her while her father cupped the back of her head with his hand. "Hi Mom, Dad," Emma said, "It's so good to see you."

"You too, honey," her mother said as she smiled at her, pulling away from the hug.

"Come in," said her father, as he gestured to the house. "We had dinner made for you." Emma walked with them through the house to the kitchen. The table was adorned with all of Emma's favorite dishes, and her stomach rumbled with excitement.

The family ate quietly, before David asked, "How are you liking your new position?"

"Alright," Emma said. 

"Is Regina giving you a hard time?" Mary Margaret asked, frowning. "I can talk to her if she is."

Emma shook her head and assured, "I can handle her. We both have the same goal and I think we can learn to cooperate."

"That's good," David said. "I feel good about this year. We might actually make the playoffs." He finished with a smile.

Emma nodded as she finished her dinner, "Me too." Before Emma could finish digesting dinner, the butler brought out a plate of bear claws. Emma had never been able to pass up her favorite dessert.

"Have you met all of the players?" Mary Margaret asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, I have. They seem nice." Though she could have mentioned her time with Killian, she had never had the relationship with her parents where she told them everything. 

"That's good to hear," her father smiled.

Soon after, Emma said goodbye to her parents and drove back to her apartment. She watched the NFL Network evening news and saw that she had an email from Ruby. Opening it, she saw that it was an invitation to the housewarming party. _Here's the invitation_ , Ruby wrote, _Don’t forget to invite Killian!_ Emma rolled her eyes as she closed the email. However, a small part of her wondered if she should take her friend's advice.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma had spent so much time over the next few days watching hours upon hours of game film, she found her eyes were starting to feel sore at the prospect of watching any more. She wondered how much more she could take before she fell asleep in the warm film room. Regina had simply looked over her notes each day, and gave her nothing but a simple “Good job.” Though Emma was thankful for the minimal praise, she really wished that she could be back on the field. Killian had been busy with practice and had been unable to join her after their initial session. She never realized how much she would miss the quarterback before, but she missed him breaking up the monotony of watching the same footage over and over again.

Luckily for her, the team would be traveling to Philadelphia tomorrow for their first preseason game. Emma was definitely looking forward to getting out of the practice facility and watching the team in action for the first time, running plays and evaluating the rookies and undrafted prospects struggling to make the roster. Perhaps she could prove to Regina that she was capable of coaching on the field during their trip. Emma was confident in the team this year, despite serious injuries to the starting offensive guard, a linebacker, and a defensive tackle. She was still optimistic that some rookies could step up and match the production of their injured teammates.

As the day came to a close, Emma stepped out of the room and dropped her notes over at Coach Mills’ office. “Nolan,” a familiar voice called out to her and Emma found herself once again face to face with Killian Jones, wearing a Buccaneers baseball cap on his head and a t-shirt that had a pirate skull and crossbones on it. He grinned at her, flashing his pearly whites. “Long time, no see.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile back. “It’s good to see you as well.” They walked out to the parking lot together. “Ready for Philadelphia?”

Killian nodded. “Aye. Will you be travelling with the team tomorrow?”

“I haven’t been told that I’m not,” Emma replied, shrugging.

He grinned again. “That’s good to hear. It’ll be great to see you on the sideline again.” Emma nodded in agreement. “How’s the film watching coming?”

She faked a smile and said, “It’s coming.” They reached her car, and she added, “I should probably get going. Thanks for walking me to my car.”

“My pleasure,” replied Killian. He looked at the yellow bug. “That’s quite a vessel you captain there.”

Emma patted the hood of the car, “It’s been through alot with me.”

“See you on the team plane tomorrow.” He tipped his cap to her before walking away.

Emma watched him walk away before jumping into the bug. After a quick drive home, she popped some leftovers into the microwave. She ate quickly and then began packing for Philadelphia. Emma had always been a light packer, so the process was quick and easy.

She helped herself to a glass of wine as she pulled out her phone and found Ruby’s name near the top of her contact list. She pressed the button and put the phone to her ear. The phone picked up after two rings. “Hey, Em.”

“Hi, Ruby,” Emma said.

“Can I call you back?” Ruby asked. “I’m a little tied up at the moment.”

Emma heard a giggle on the other end that was definitely not Ruby’s. It took her a moment to realize that Ruby was speaking literally about being tied up. “Hi, Belle,” Emma said, her ears flushing with embarrassment.

“Hi, Emma,” came Belle’s accented voice on the other end. “We’ll call you back later. It’s nice hearing from you.”

“Likewise,” Emma replied, wondering why they bothered to pick up the phone in the first place. She hung up the phone quickly, knowing that she wouldn’t hear back from them any time soon. Living with Ruby during the first year and a half of her relationship with Belle had taught her that.

The phone in Emma’s hand buzzed, and Emma glanced at it. To her surprise, it was a text from an unknown number: _Are you up?_

She debated not answering, but she was too curious not to find out who was on the other end. _Who is this? How did you get my number?_

The reply was fast. _Sorry, this is Killian. Jones. Coach gave me your number._

Emma fought the urge to laugh. _My bad, I thought that this was Killian Smith._ She sent back a wink emoji to indicate that she was joking.

Her phone buzzed again. _I should have known you had a boyfriend, Nolan. Hope he’s not as handsome as me._

She felt her face flush and quickly changed the subject. _Why did you want my number?_ She stopped herself from typing, “And why didn’t you ask me for it?”

 _How’s the packing?_ The reply came a minute later.

She typed back quickly, _Done. You?_

 _I always have a bag packed._ Killian replied. She supposed that that made sense since he spent half of the season on the road every year with the rest of the team. Her phone buzzed again. _See you on the plane. Good night, Nolan._

She smiled and texted back quickly. _Night Killian._

About an hour and a half later her phone rang. She saw that it was Ruby and answered it. “Sorry about that,” Ruby said.

Emma shrugged. “No problem.”

“Hi, Emma,” Belle’s voice rang through her ear.

“How was your trip?” Emma asked, reclining in her armchair.

“It was great,” Belle said dreamily. “But it’s good to be home. Ruby told me you saw the house.”

Emma nodded, “I did. I like what you’ve done with the place. I wanted to let you know that I’ll definitely be coming to your housewarming party.”

“Great,” Ruby said, “And Killian?”

“I’m not asking him,” Emma said, groaning. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Ruby laughed on the other end, “But you want him to be.”

Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed with Ruby’s persistence. “I don’t. We’re just friends, nothing more.”

“Come on, Emma,” Ruby said. “It’s just a party. What’s the harm in inviting a ‘friend’?” Emma could practically hear the air quotes in Ruby’s tone as she said the word friend.

Emma sighed, knowing that Ruby wasn’t going to let this go any time soon. “Fine. I’ll bring him as a friend.” She quickly added, “Nothing more.”

Ruby whooped and Belle cheered, “Good to hear! We’ll see you two next week.” The rest of the conversation went by quickly as Belle filled her in on the details of her New York City trip. As the clock on the wall changed to midnight, Emma said goodnight to the couple before hanging up and going to bed. 

After a couple of hours of sleep, Emma’s alarm shrieked in her ear and she slammed it with her hand. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Knowing that she had to make the team plane at the crack of dawn, she rolled out of bed, got dressed, and ran out the door, pulling her small suitcase with her.

Her parents, the entire coaching staff, and most of the team greeted her at the airport. Everybody looked like they could use extra time to sleep, but luckily there would be some time on the plane. One by one, the team boarded the team’s private jet. Emma sat in a seat between her parents and Coach Mills near the front of the plane, while the players sat together in the back of the plane. Once everyone was safely inside, the plane took off and began its journey towards Philadelphia.

Emma was out like a light as soon as the plane steadied in the air after its ascent into the clouds. She had a strange dream as the flight went on. Killian was an actual pirate standing on a pirate ship. Emma looked the same, clad in the red leather jacket she had owned for most of her life. The dream Killian approached her and she grabbed his leather jacket, pulling him closer. His lips felt good against hers as their lips met in a heated kiss. Their kissing went on for what felt like forever, but the dream was interrupted by two hands shaking her awake before it could escalate further.

Her father stood over her, a smile on his face. “Good dream?” Emma’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she nodded, not wanting to share any details about her dream. Looking around, she noticed that the plane had safely arrived in Philadelphia and the majority of the team had already climbed off the plane. Killian walked by and smiled at her. She avoided his eyes as her dream of him flashed in her mind.

Grabbing her bag, she made her way down the steps of the plane and joined the rest of the team standing on the runway. A bus was already there to drive them to the hotel and the driver was busy loading the bags into the underneath compartment as the team boarded the plane. After a brief drive, they arrived at a hotel not too far from the Eagles’ stadium and Regina checked the team in: an incredibly long process due to the number of people.

Once the check-in process was done, Regina addressed the team. “We will meet in the lobby at 8 AM sharp tomorrow morning,” Coach Mills said loudly after getting the team’s attention. “If you are not here on time, the bus will leave without you. Do I make myself clear?” There was a chorus of yeses as she and Emma handed out room keys to the players and personnel.

“What room do you have?” Killian asked, looking at the packet Emma handed containing his room key.

She checked her keycard, “1001.”

He frowned, “205. I was hoping we’d be on the same floor.”

“Coaching staff doesn’t stay on the same floor as the players,” Emma reminded him with a smile. 

He nodded wistfully, “See you tomorrow then, Nolan.” He went to join his teammates as they went up to their hotel rooms.

As he left, she remembered that she had forgotten to ask him about the housewarming party. It wasn’t a big deal though, as she would be seeing him tomorrow, and pretty much every day for the next couple of months. She dropped her stuff in her hotel room before meeting Coach Mills and the rest of the coaching staff for their first pre-game meeting of the season.

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Emma and the staff got ready for their first preseason game. By the end of the night, Emma crashed face down into her bed and fell into a deep sleep. The dream of pirate Killian came back to her as she slept, and she kissed him again in the dream. The dream escalated as she moved further into uninterrupted sleep as dream her and dream Killian started taking off more clothes and made love on the deck of the pirate ship.

Emma woke up the next morning feeling disturbed about the dream. She didn’t want to be having sex dreams about the quarterback. There was nothing wrong with Killian, but she couldn’t be having these feelings for him. He was a football player, and Emma just couldn’t open her heart to another one. 

However, there was no time to dwell on it, as she had to be focused for the game later that day. She grabbed her red jacket out of the closet as she ran down to join the team. Coach Mills was already there, along with a couple of other early risers. Other players stumbled down, most of them yawning and looking as half-asleep as Emma felt. Her parents came down at 7:15 and Emma greeted them as she yawned, grabbing a cup of coffee from the lobby. Regina gave her and the rest of the coaching staff a talk about game strategy, and Emma threw her focus into that and not the sight of Killian stumbling down to the lobby from the corner of her eye.

Regina wrapped the meeting and Emma went to get another cup of coffee. Killian spotted her and his eyes lit up. “Morning, Nolan!”

“Morning,” she grumbled. “Ready for the game?”

He nodded, “I’m always ready. Besides, it’s not like I’ll be playing much today.” It was only preseason, but the plan was to play Killian and the other starters for the first quarter and then play the back-ups, rookies, and other players hoping to make the final fifty three man roster and get their shot to play for the Buccaneers. 

Before Emma could ask him about Ruby and Belle's party, the team bus pulled in front of the hotel and Regina lead them out of the lobby. A couple of stragglers made their way downstairs to the lobby and rushed out of the hotel to avoid being left behind on the bus. Emma got a seat near the front of the bus while Killian went to the back and immediately sat next to his favorite wide receiver, Robin Locksley. True to Regina's word, the bus left the hotel at 8AM sharp and drove towards the stadium.

A few moments later, the bus pulled up in front of Lincoln Financial Field, and several media outlets were already at the stadium awaiting their arrival. The bus pulled to a stop and the door opened to let the team off. Emma didn't bother to acknowledge the cameras as she stepped off the bus, as she knew they weren't there to film her anyway. After everyone was off the bus, the team went to the visiting locker room, the uniforms and other supplies already waiting for them.

Emma went out to the field with the rest of the coaches and waited for the team. Soon enough, the players, clad in their uniforms, cleats, and helmets, came rushing onto the field. Regina had them run some warm-ups and basic drills. The team was able to get through the drills easily, despite the hot August weather beating down on them. Regina called a break and the team ran to the table of Gatorade bottles set out for them before they went back into the air-conditioned locker room.

The team awaited the start of the game. When it was nearly time, Regina came in and addressed the players. "Alright, boys," Regina said, "I know that it's only preseason, but consider this a dress rehearsal for the season. I expect maximum effort, but try your best not to get yourselves injured. Do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of "Yes, ma'am" greeted her question. 

Regina smiled, "We've worked hard and let's show those doubters what we are capable of." She held out her hand and the team put their hands in a circle. On Regina's count of three, the team yelled, "Go Bucs!"

Grabbing their helmets, the team ran out to the hostile crowd of boos. A couple moments later, the Carson Wentz-led Eagles ran from the other side of the stadium to loud cheers. Emma took her place next to Regina as Killian, the team's captain, walked to the center of the field with co-captain Locksley. The referee flipped the coin, and the Buccaneers won the toss with their pick of heads. Killian chose to receive the ball, as per Coach Mill's instructions and Wentz chose to defend the left side of the field.

The Eagles kicker kicked off and Locksley caught the ball. He ran it back twenty yards before defenders swallowed him up. Killian ran out on the field with the rest of the offense and Regina called a passing play in his headset. His center snapped the ball and Killian caught it effortlessly before tossing the ball to Locksley for a five-yard gain. The next play was a hand off to the running back, Will Scarlet, but he was quickly stuffed in the backfield and lost two yards on the play. A sack of Killian forced third down and an overthrown ball to avoid another sack brought up fourth down. The offense ran off the field and the punter punted the ball to the Eagles ten-yard-line where Darren Sproles called for a fair catch.

Luckily, the Eagles offense did worse than the Buccaneers and the drive was ended by a fumble returned for a touchdown. The Buccaneers side cheered in excitement as they put six points on the board, and the kicker made the extra point to make it seven. The Buccaneers kicked to the Eagles side, and stopped Sproles at the thirty-yard line. The Eagles went three and out and Locksley returned the punt to the twenty-five yard line. After a three-yard run, Killian was swarmed in the pocket by defenders, but Killian managed to get the ball to another of his receivers, Jefferson Hatter, and gave them another first down. He methodically drove down the field, clearly in his element as he passed to his receivers and fed the ball to his running back. The drive was punctuated by a passing touchdown and Killian celebrated with his receivers as the Buccaneers side went wild with cheers.

The end of the first quarter came and Regina gave her starters compliments of encouragement before telling them that they were done for the day. Killian drank his Gatorade before walking over to her. "What did you think?"

Emma smiled, "Very good, but I think we need to work on your versatility." Upon Killian's confused expression, she explained, "You need to move around more in the pocket. We don’t want you constantly on the ground."

"What do you suggest?"

She pulled out her notes and showed it to him, "Are you familiar with the wildcat?"

He nodded, "Aye."

"I want you to practice it." Emma said, "If we can pull it off, we will be able to fool unsuspecting defenses with it."

Killian smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

He turned to run back into the locker room, but Emma called out, "Wait." He looked at her curiously, and she said, "My friend and her wife are having a housewarming party next week. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She realized the implications of her question and quickly added, “As my friend.”

Killian hesitated at the word friend and then grinned. "I'd love to, Nolan."

Emma smiled, "Great. I'll text you the information."

"Looking forward to it," Killian smiled brightly. "Is that all?" He looked at her expectantly.

She shook her head. "That's it. Now hit the showers." She scrunched up her nose at the smell of his sweat.

He gave her a mock salute and said, "Aye, aye Captain." He ran into the locker room as the second quarter began. Emma watched him leave, wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into with him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Buccaneers ended up losing the game, but it was the backups and rookies who blew the lead in the fourth quarter. Thankfully the game was meaningless from a win/loss standpoint, so nobody took it too hard. Emma didn’t see Killian much after the game, but she assumed that he went out to a bar with his teammates after Coach Mills dismissed them, reminding them of their early planned flight the next morning.

The rest of the Philadelphia trip was pretty uneventful for Emma, other than dinner with her parents and a tour of the city. The next day, she arrived back in Tampa with the team. She quickly found that she had a new determination to work her ass off to help the team get into the playoffs this season. Though, Regina put her back on film duty on their first day back in the facility, Emma seized the opportunity and analyzed the footage from the Philadelphia game with a renewed purpose. After most of the team left the facility for the day, Emma worked with Killian and the rest of the offense willing to stay behind on perfecting the wildcat play. The training sessions definitely had their fair share of challenges, but the team picked up the movement and strategy pretty quickly. Though Killian was typically a pocket passer, he had a surprising quickness when moving about the pocket.

"What's your favorite animal?" Killian asked after practice one day, eagerly grabbing a Gatorade bottle she handed to him.

Emma was very confused by the question, but she still answered it. "I guess it would have to be swans," she said after careful thought, "I guess I like how beautiful and graceful they are."

Killian smiled, "Much like yourself."

Emma tried to conceal her blush. "Why the sudden interest in animals?" She smiled and joked, "Are you planning to open a zoo?"

He tried to act nonchalant. "No reason, I was just curious." They stood there in awkward silence for a couple of moments. "What time am I picking you up for the party tonight?"

"The party starts at seven," Emma said, checking her watch. "How about 6:30?"

Killian nodded, "6:30 it is." He picked up his bag and glanced around the nearly empty facility before looking back at her. "I'll see you tonight, Nolan." 

Emma said goodbye to him and packed up her own bag as he ran into the team locker room. She exited the facility and drove home to get ready for the party. After a quick shower, Emma looked through her closet for an outfit to wear. It was a casual event, and Emma chose a simple red dress for the occasion. She added some makeup to complete the look, admiring her reflection in the mirror. She rarely got dressed up, but she wanted to look good for the party.

At 6:30 sharp, the doorbell rang and Emma went to greet Killian. He cleaned up well, looking dapper in a tuxedo he usually saved for post-game press conferences. His hair was gelled so that it lay flat on his head and he had a surprising about of eyeliner on for an NFL quarterback. He looked enamored with her as he took in her appearance. "Nolan, you look stunning."

"Thank you," Emma said, a shy smile gracing her lips. "You look handsome as well."

"Shall we?" Killian asked, holding out his hand. "Your chariot awaits, princess."

Emma rolled her eyes, but took his hand. She noticed that her hand fit nicely in his as she locked the front door and allowed Killian to lead her to his car. He opened the door for her and she thanked him as she settled into the passenger seat. He clambered into the driver's seat and started the car as he drove out of the apartment complex.

Through the drive, Emma gave him instructions to Ruby and Belle’s house, but otherwise there was little conversation between them. 

Soon they pulled up in front of the house, where several other cars were already parked in the driveway and on the surrounding street. Killian pulled into an open space a couple houses down and walked around to open the door for Emma as soon as he stopped the car. 

"Thank you," Emma said, "But you don't need to do that." She stopped herself from reminding him that this wasn’t a date.

"I want to, love," Killian replied. He held out his arm to her but she didn't take it. After all, they weren't actually dating. They walked up to the front door, where Ruby and Belle were waiting for them. Emma hugged Ruby and Belle and introduced Killian to them. They were both excited to meet him, and Killian greeted them like a true gentleman.

Stepping into the party, Emma saw that it was mostly people that she didn't know. Ruby introduced her to most of her and Belle's work friends. One of Belle's friends seemed particularly interested in Emma. "Walsh," the man introduced himself, taking Emma's hand and kissing it. 

Killian scowled at Walsh as Emma politely smiled at him. "Pleasure to meet you," he said, not seeming to notice her disinterest.

"Likewise," Emma said, her voice lacking sincerity. Something about him rubbed her the wrong way, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

Walsh smiled, seemingly oblivious to her disinterest. "Can I get you a drink?"

Emma nodded, much to Killian's annoyance, "Surprise me." Walsh walked away and Emma swore she heard Killian mutter the word 'monkey' under his breath. Walsh came back quickly with a glass of wine and Emma thanked him before drinking it.

"So what do you do for the paper, Walsh?" Emma asked, as Killian was approached by one of Ruby's friends who seemed completely enamored with him. Emma felt an inexplicable feeling of jealousy as the sight. She tried to ignore is and focused her attention on Walsh.

Walsh smiled and answered, "Foreign affairs."

"That sounds fascinating," Emma said, despite the fact that she couldn't be more bored by the subject.

However, the man took her answer as an opportunity to keep talking, and Emma politely nodded at intervals to appear interested. She watched Killian move around the room, talking to other partygoers and noticed that he looked over at her a couple of times. Walsh continued to talk, seemingly undeterred that Emma couldn't care less about the latest controversies in foreign nations.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Walsh asked suddenly, and Emma snapped her attention back to him.

Emma shook her head, "I think I'll stay here, thank you."

Walsh frowned, "But I bought you a drink. The least you can do is go home with me."

Glaring at him, Emma said, "It doesn't work like that, Walsh. I have no interest in leaving, especially with you."

Killian appeared next to her, having just come over from talking with Ruby and Belle. "She said no."

Walsh glared at him, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Does it matter?" Emma asked before Killian could answer, though she saw that he looked a little hurt at her response. Walsh looked between the two of them, with matching glares. Belle, always able to spot a girl in trouble, came over and asked Walsh to leave. He furiously dusted himself off before storming out of the party. 

Emma thanked Belle, who apologized for her coworker’s behavior and made sure she knew that she didn’t really like him that much either. Emma nodded in understanding and walked out to the pool in the backyard to get some fresh air. Thankfully, the area was deserted.

After a few moments, Killian followed her outside and she turned to face him. "Thank you," Emma said, "For defending me." 

Killian shuffled nervously, "What are we, Nolan?"

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"You say that we're strictly professional, but it doesn't feel that way," Killian admitted as he looked at her hopefully.

Emma was at a loss for words. After grasping the question, she brought her walls up. "You wouldn't want to date me."

"Perhaps I would," Killian replied. "Punch me if I'm wrong, but I think you want to kiss me." He put his finger to his lips and looked at her invitingly.

Struggling to maintain her composure at the tempting offer, she said, "You couldn't handle it."

Taking the answer as a flirty reply, he smiled and said, "Perhaps you are the one who couldn't handle it."

To both of their surprise, Emma grabbed Killian by the jacket of his suit and kissed him. Killian was surprised, but eagerly kissed her back. Emma enjoyed the taste of his lips, sweet with a dash of rum and found that it was hard to pull away from him. When they finally separated, they were both breathless from the kiss.

Killian looked like he was seeing her in a whole new light. He put his fingers on his lips and looked at her like he was trying to memorize the feel of her on his lips. "That was..."

"A one time thing," she said quickly, putting her walls back up. She fought to keep her expression neutral as she went back inside to the party. She spent the rest of the evening talking to Ruby and Belle, but every once in awhile, she noticed Killian glancing at her sadly between sips of rum at the bar.

Ruby saw that Emma was preoccupied, and asked, "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," Emma said quickly.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Belle said as her hand found her wife's.

Emma internally groaned, not wanting her friends to analyze her love life or lack thereof. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Thankfully, Belle changed the subject, and started talking about the new house instead. As the night went by, many of the guests called it a night and said goodbye to the hostesses before they left. When she and Killian were the last guests in the house, Emma checked her watch and saw that it was getting late. She got Killian's attention and offered to drive them home. Killian didn't argue as he took another swig of rum. They said goodbye to Ruby and Belle, making sure to thank them for inviting them before climbing into Killian's sports car. Killian handed her his keys and she started the car.

The drive back was silent as she drove back to her apartment. She pulled up in front of the building and she bid him goodnight. She watched as he drove away, hoping that he would make it home safely. She arrived home and slipped into some more comfortable silk pajamas and washed the makeup off of her face. She sent a quick text to Killian confirming that he arrived home safely, but all she got was a simple Yes in return.

She found that sleep eluded her as she lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She replayed the evening over and over in her head as she remembered the feel of Killian's lips on hers and his gentlemanly nature towards her throughout the evening.

As charming as he was, she couldn't let herself get involved with him. She came home to Florida to help the Buccaneers win. She didn't come to get tangled in a relationship, especially with another football player. The media and Coach Mills were already critical of her hire as assistant coach, she didn't need any more reasons for them to doubt her abilities. As hard as it was going to be for both of them, she had to keep her relationship with Killian strictly professional.

The next day, she continued to throw herself into the game film. Though she felt her mind start to wander at times, particularly to Killian, she forced herself to refocus. Around lunchtime, Killian came in with a bag of food. He looked at her much like he did after their kiss the previous night as she took the food, like he had an epiphany about her. "Thank you, Killian," Emma said seeing that he brought her onion rings again. 

He took the seat next to her. "Can we talk?"

She nearly gave in at the sight of his hopeful look, but she forced herself to steel her resolve. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm really busy."

His face fell, "Alright. Are we still on for practice later?"

Emma shook her head, "I don't think we need any more practice. I think you guys have the play down pretty well. We'll try running it in Indianapolis this week." She gave him an encouraging smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

He looked at her sadly. "As you wish, Nolan." He left the room without another word and she felt terrible as she ate her lunch. However, she knew that she had no choice but to turn him down. She had to maintain her focus, even if it meant hurting Killian. It was going to be difficult, but Emma needed to overcome her issues.

The rest of the week seemed to go by agonizingly slow as the team prepared for their second preseason game in Indianapolis. Coach Mills decided that the first team would only play one drive as opposed to a whole quarter in order to rest them for the opening game of the season that was rapidly approaching. Emma and Regina started meeting more to discuss game plans, and she didn't see Killian as much.

When she did see him, he didn't come over to her. However, she sometimes saw him shooting wistful gazes in her direction. It stung a little, but she knew that he was respecting her wishes. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed their banter, their strategizing, and Killian's wish to get to know her better. Still, she knew it was for the best and the only thing she needed to work on was getting through the rest of preseason.

The Buccaneers ended up winning in Indianapolis and then continued their winning streak in the next two home preseason games. It was only preseason, but confidence around the staff and players was growing. The football analysts still hadn't changed their middling expectations of the team, but there was a growing thirst to prove them wrong. The final roster cuts were made, the depth charts were finalized and the team was energized to win their home opener against their tough division rivals, the Atlanta Falcons. The season was almost here and everyone was ready to take on the challenge head on.


	5. Chapter 5

The first Sunday of the regular season finally arrived with much fanfare. The weather was warm with a slight breeze blowing through the air, a perfect day for a football game. Emma was incredibly nervous as she drove over to Raymond James Stadium. This game, the opening game of the season, was the first true test for the team. Preseason was over and every game from now on counted. She pulled into her designated parking spot, the one her parents had given her along with her first car when she turned sixteen, also a yellow bug. 

Stepping out of the car, she walked briskly to the stadium and adjusted the collar of her NFL standard coaching uniform. Though she disliked the uniform, particularly the khaki pants, she knew that she had no choice but to wear it for the rest of the season. However, she was kind of fond of the red shirt with the Buccaneers logo in the top left corner. After all, red was definitely her color.

When she entered the entrance designated for staff, she saw her parents waiting for her. They gave her a hug as soon as she reached them. "Good luck, honey," Mary Margaret said encouragingly. "You're going to do great."

Her father nodded in agreement. "Thanks Mom. Dad." Emma addressed to both of them. They hugged again and Emma walked to the locker room where Regina was waiting for her outside. The coach didn't say a word to her, and Emma followed her to the field. 

The stadium was a sight to behold as Emma walked onto the field. It never ceased to amaze her even though she had been here so many times. Though the thousands of seats were currently empty, the volume of them was still intimidating, especially when they were filled with fans. She looked over to the side where the massive pirate ship loomed over the stadium. The cannon went off as it was tested for the game. Her observations were cut short as the team ran onto the field for their warm-ups.

Emma didn't see where she was going and bumped into Killian. His sad eyes looked at her with longing, and Emma felt a small bit of regret as she looked at him. After what felt like several moments of awkward silence, Emma spoke first. "How are you feeling?" She asked. Much of their conversations had been like this since Ruby and Belle's party, awkward and sparse. She wouldn't admit it, but she missed talking to him like they used to.

Killian shrugged and admitted, "Nervous."

She looked at him and said, "Good luck out there."

He gave her a tight smile and said, "You too." He ran over to the offensive coordinator, a short man named Leroy, and started stretching before warming up his arm with light passes. Emma oversaw the defensive drills and noticed that several media outlets had entered the stadium, ready to cover the game for their networks. A representative from HBO went over to Killian and attached a microphone to him so that they could record the sounds of the game for Inside The NFL.

A couple of early guests entered the stadium to watch the warm-ups. The visiting Atlanta Falcons ran onto the field for their pregame warm-ups and the few people in the stadium booed at them. Emma caught Ruby and Belle over by the left goalpost, settling into their seats close to the action. She ran over to them and she reached over to hug them. Ruby was fully dressed for the occasion, wearing a Killian Jones jersey and a Buccaneers cap while Belle simply wore a T-shirt with the Buccaneers logo emblazoned on it. "Thank you for coming," Emma said appreciatively.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Ruby assured her, grinning at her. She and Belle were season ticket holders and came to most of the games, mostly to support Emma's family. Back when they were kids, she and Ruby got to sit in the owner's box with David and Mary Margaret. Though Ruby had always enjoyed it, she wanted to be closer to the action and declined the Nolan's offer to sit in the box for every game. Luckily, her parents were understanding and bought Ruby season tickets when she moved back to Tampa with Belle.

"Thank you. How's the bar?" Emma asked.

Ruby smiled. "Tiana's running the bar during the game and I'll be taking over after the Buccaneers win." Though it hadn't been easy, Ruby had managed to get the bar ready for its opening just in time for the regular season. The grand opening had been on the opening game of the entire NFL season on Thursday Night, and the bar became popular as soon as it opened. Emma had been there, and so had Killian. Ruby had asked him to be there to help boost business, and she swore to Emma that she had no ulterior motives for inviting him. However, Emma knew that she and Belle hadn't given up on their crusade to get her to date Killian.

Emma and Killian said a polite hello to each other, but had avoided each other for most of the night. Belle and Ruby had tried to press Emma for details during the evening, but she continued to remain tight-lipped about the events that happened between her and Killian at their party.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Killian looking over at them. Regina called out to her and she said a quick goodbye to Ruby and Belle, who wished her luck as she ran back to Regina. The coach talked strategy with her as the team finished up their warm-ups. As the stadium started to get more and more packed with people coming in from their tailgating parties, the team left the field and ran to the locker room to prepare for kickoff.

Emma and Regina waited outside as the team changed into their uniforms for the game, as they were the only women on the staff. When Leroy gave them the okay, they came in as the team laced up their cleats. The team gathered around their coach as Regina gave them their first pre-game pep talk of the season. "We've made it to the opening relatively unscathed," Regina began looking around the room. She pulled out a newspaper clipping from her pocket. "This was in the Tampa Bay Times this morning. Even our hometown paper doubts our ability to win in the playoffs." She ripped up the paper in dramatic fashion, as she was known for doing. "You know what? Fuck them.” She got some cheers from a couple of the players who quieted down quickly afterwards. “We're not going to listen to them,” Regina continued her speech, “They have no idea what we're capable of. We know that we have a good team this year. We are going to prove each and every one of them wrong. Let's go out there and give the Atlanta Falcons a Buccaneers' beating." She held out her hand and the team put their hands into the circle.

"Let's Go Bucs!" The team yelled in unison, Killian's yell the loudest. They raised their fists into the air and grabbed their helmets as they ran into the stadium. As they ran through the tunnel, flames shot up around them and the deafening roar of the packed stadium fueled their grand entrance. Emma and the coaching staff ran behind them, just as fired up as the players.

They arrived at their sideline and the players lined up, holding their helmets to their chests. A local Tampa singer, Ariel Fisher, sang the National Anthem as the crowd quieted. The singer was good and got deafening applause as she finished singing.

Killian, Robin, and the large center, Tiny, ran to the center of the field. The Falcons sent Matt Ryan, Julio Jones, and Vic Beasley to the center of the field as their captains. The Falcons won the coin toss and elected to receive the ball first.

The special teams units got into position and the Buccaneers' kicker kicked off and the ball bounced into the end zone signaling a touchback. The defense came out and got into position as Matt Ryan lined up for the first snap. Their center snapped the ball and Ryan caught it effortlessly, looking for an open receiver and threw a perfect pass to Julio Jones. Julio was taken down at the Buccaneers' 40-yard-line, an obvious first down. The defense was able to bring down Ryan for a sack on the next play, but he dusted himself off and fed the ball to Devonta Freeman, who ran it for a first down on the next play.

Regina yelled from the sideline, "Hold them, damn it!" before feeding the play to a cornerback through the headset. The defense closed their ranks and forced the Falcons into a third down situation. Undeterred, Ryan evaded a couple of tackles on the next play and tossed a touchdown to Julio. The crowd was quiet after the play, and the kicker made the extra point to make it a seven-point lead for the visiting team.

"Alright, shake it off," Regina shouted as the defense ran off the field. "It's only the first quarter." Game play was stopped for a TV timeout, but play resumed upon the referee's signal. The Buccaneers' kick returner brought the ball to the forty-five yard line, giving them good field position. "Let's go," Regina said as Killian picked up his helmet and led the offense onto the field. Killian tried to move the ball, but they went nowhere as it became third down. Killian hit Robin for a ten-yard gain, giving them the first down. On the very next play, Killian was sacked and the ball fumbled out of his hands. There was a mad push for the ball as players from both sides jumped on top of each other for it.

The referees called it an Atlanta recovery, leading to a chorus of boos from the crowd. Killian ran off the field, and was grabbed by a furious Regina. "Get your head in the game, Jones!" Regina shouted at him over the crowd noise.

"Yes, ma'am," Killian said, internally cursing himself out for the mistake.

Emma brought him a Gatorade bottle and he eagerly took it from her. "We're still in this," she said, "There's plenty of time." Killian just nodded at her and she brought her notes to him. They went over the notes, and things almost felt back to normal between them like the early days of practice. 

After another TV timeout, the defense forced a three-and-out and the punt returner returned the ball to the twenty-two yard line. Killian ran back out, determination in his every step. The team drove down the field, and soon they were in red zone territory. After a couple of plays, Killian threw Robin a touchdown pass and the stadium erupted in cheers. The pirate ship shot off its cannon in celebration, and Killian celebrated with his teammates in the end zone.

Killian dashed off the field. "Good job," Regina said as he drank some more Gatorade.

"Nice pass," Emma said.

He flashed his trademark grin. "I'm glad you think so, Nolan." The kicker made the extra point and the score was tied 7-7 at the end of the first quarter. Emma glanced up to the owner's box and could feel her parents smiling down on her, even though she couldn't see them from her position on the field. The team rested during another TV timeout and Regina talked strategy with them on the sidelines as they got ready for the second quarter of the game. 

Not long after, the referee signaled the start of the second quarter and the Buccaneers kicked off to the Falcons, returned sixteen yards. The second quarter went by with no exciting game play, but the two teams traded field goals. The score was 10-10 as the players from both teams ran off the field to their respective locker rooms for halftime.

The team gathered around Regina as she glared at all of them. "That first half was mediocre. We need to start playing better if we want to win. I know you can play much better than that. We need to execute if we want to win. Are we clear?" 

A chorus of "Yes, Ma'am," greeted her. Killian brought them in for a chant and the team grabbed their helmets and ran onto the field to start the second half. The Buccaneers got the ball to start and Robin fair caught it at the sixteen-yard line. 

The third quarter went by with no score changes and neither side was able to get very far. The Buccaneers started the fourth quarter with the ball at their thirty-two yard line. Regina called for a passing play on second down after the running back was stuffed for a two-yard loss. Unfortunately, Killian was pressured and threw the ball into double coverage. An Atlanta defender intercepted the ball and ran back ten yards before he was tackled by Killian.

Killian cursed as he stepped off the field. "Sloppy," Regina shouted over the boos of the crowd. She took a deep breath and grabbed Killian by his shoulder pads. "Shake it off, Jones," she said, "Stay in the game until the very end."

The waterboy poured Gatorade through Killian's mask and Emma watched as the Atlanta offense was held to a field goal. There were seven minutes in the game and they were down by three. The Atlanta kicker kicked off and the ball was returned to the Buccaneers' forty-three yard line. Killian led the offense out and Regina called a play in his headset. After the snap, Killian chucked the ball twenty yards in a beautiful pass that looked almost effortless.

The offense ran to the new line and Killian fed the ball to the running back. However, Atlanta defenders swarmed him and he only managed a yard on the play. Undeterred, Killian pulled his teammates into a huddle and gave them the next play spoken into his headset. Another passing play put them in the red zone at the sixteen-yard line. The running back got them first and goal at the eight yard line. The crowd screamed around them as they cheered on their team.

Their cheers soon turned to frustration as the Buccaneers were pushed to fourth and goal. Regina called for the field goal unit to tie the game up, but Emma approached her. "Let's go for it, Coach," she said.

"With this coverage?" Regina asked. "I call the plays here, Miss Nolan. Let's get the three points here and win the game in overtime."

Emma shook her head. "I think we can get the six points here. I know we don't agree on a lot, but you need to trust me.” Regina didn’t look convinced, and Emma added, “If this doesn't work, I promise I'll study film for the rest of the season without complaint."

Regina glared at her, debating her request. She sighed and handed her the headset. "Just this once. Please don't make me regret this."

Emma smiled as she took the headset. "Thank you, Coach." Turning on the microphone she said, "Killian, can you hear me?" Killian put his hand up in the huddle, to indicate that he was listening. "Let's try the wildcat. Just like we practiced."

She could see Killian nodding as he gave the team their instructions. The stadium was deadly quiet as the offense got into position. Killian made a hand gesture and audibled, "SWAN! SWAN!" Emma blushed as she realized why Killian had asked what her favorite animal was. The lineman shifted based on the audible and Killian set his feet for the snap.

The ball snapped and the linemen and receivers pushed against the Atlanta defenders. Killian did a pump fake with his arm and then tucked the football under his arm. He ran through the gap that his offensive line made for him and he ran unchallenged into the end zone.

Cheers from the crowd deafened the stadium, while the pirate ship shot off its cannons. Killian raised the ball in triumph as his teammates embraced him in celebration. Glancing over at Emma, they smiled at each other. He ran to the stands and handed the ball to Belle, clearly saying something to her.

"Good job," Regina said, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Perhaps I underestimated you." 

Emma nodded in acknowledgement as Killian led the offense off the field. "Good play," Emma said to Killian.

Killian smiled back at her, "I had a good coach." The kicker added the extra point and the ball was kicked back over to Atlanta. They were unable to do anything with it, and the clock wound down. The stadium cheered as the teams ran on the field. Killian shook Matt Ryan's hand and then ran over to the post game interview. The first game of the season was in the books and the Tampa Bay Buccaneers were undefeated to start the long season.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was elated as she walked back inside the facility where she found her parents waiting for her. They embraced her as she walked over to them. "Good job out there," her father said beaming with pride.

"That play was genius," her mother added, with a grin.

"Thanks Dad. Mom." Emma smiled as the rest of the team ran past them to the locker room. Soon after, some businessmen pulled her parents away and Emma found herself alone with Regina outside the locker room.

Regina tentatively walked up to her. "Good game," Emma said, unsure of what the coach would say.

"You too," Regina nodded. She cleared her throat and said, "Starting Tuesday you will be working with the offense full-time. Though your relationship with Mr. Jones seems to blur the lines of professionalism at times, I can tell that you're a good influence on him."

Emma grinned, glad to finally get out of the film room. "Thank you, Coach." She quickly added, “I won’t let you down.”

She turned to walk away, but Regina called after her. "Miss Nolan," she said as Emma turned around. "Though you did very well today, you better not make a habit of taking control away from me. I am still the Head Coach here, and I am still in charge of the team."

"Yes, Coach," Emma said before walking away. 

She left the stadium and walked to where she knew Ruby and Belle were waiting for her. They were standing at the back entrance along with a couple of autograph hounds. "Great game," Ruby said beaming.

"Thanks Ruby," Emma grinned. Belle handed her the ball that Killian had given her, but Emma refused to take it. "He gave it to you. It's yours."

Belle shook her head, "He told me to give it to you after the game."

“Did he say why?” Emma said, very confused.

Before Belle could answer, Ruby cut in, “Isn’t it obvious? He clearly fancies you.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I know that, but why does he think I need the game ball?”

Belle shrugged. “Maybe he thought you would like it.”

She sighed and took the ball from Belle. "I guess. Thank you, Belle."

Ruby checked her watch and said, "We have to go, but hopefully we can meet up soon."

"Absolutely," Emma said as she hugged both of them. “Thanks for coming.” Gripping the football, she walked back into the stadium and into the locker room. The team celebrated inside and Regina congratulated them on their win before telling them to report back to practice on Tuesday morning.

Killian, sharply dressed in a suit, left to go to the post-game interview, but Emma stopped him. "We need to talk."

She pulled him into a supply closet and brandished the ball before he could say anything. "What's the meaning of this?" She asked. "You know I can get a game ball of my own at any time."

Killian smiled at her, "I thought you'd like it. After all, it's a token of our hard work paying off. We make quite the team, Nolan." Emma could hear her breath quicken as they looked at each other in silence. 

A few moments passed of just looking at each other. Emma finally asked, "All of this just because of a kiss?"

Killian shook his head. "It was what the kiss awoke in me. I never thought I would feel deeply for someone after my first love, but you surprised me."

The intensity of his gaze, the sincerity of his words and their closeness in the space combined to overwhelm Emma. Before she knew what she was doing, she dropped the football in her hands, grabbed the jacket of his suit, and kissed him like she did at Ruby and Belle's party. She knew that this crossed every line of professionalism that she had tried to uphold, but she found that she couldn't stop kissing him. Her breath quickened as Killian deepened the kiss, and everything felt right. She didn’t believe in fate, but it seemed like the universe intended for this to happen.

Reluctantly, Killian pulled away from her and he touched his lips like he had after the first kiss. "I'm sorry, love," he said, "As much as I’d love to stay here with you, I have a crowd of reporters waiting for me."

She smiled and straightened his crimson tie. "Go out there and knock them dead." She let him leave first, hoping that nobody saw their entrance into the closet. She waited a good minute and a half before she picked up the football she had dropped and left the supply closet. 

She walked to the media room where Killian stood at the podium. Grinning from ear to ear, he answered reporters' questions about the game and the season. He caught her eye at the door and smiled at her. He recounted the game-winning touchdown, assuring the media that he was committed to carrying the Buccaneers as far he could take them. Coach Regina pulled him away from the podium and the media cleared out. 

After the coast was clear, Killian came up to her. "Now where were we?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Emma said, "I believe I was about to ask you out."

He looked pleasantly surprised. "I thought I was supposed to be the one to ask you."

"What are you old-fashioned?" Emma joked.

He laughed it off, and said, "At least let me plan the date."

She grinned. "Just know that I don't pillage and plunder on the first date."

"That's because you haven't been on a date with me." He smiled. 

They said their goodbyes and Emma drove home, both excited and in complete disbelief over what had just happened. She had spent years swearing that she would never date a football player again, and yet here she was going on a date with a football player. As terrified as she was at the prospect, she found herself hoping that this time wouldn't end up being like the last time. She hoped that she wasn't wrong about Killian and that things would work out this time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a text from her phone and smiled and saw that it was from Killian. _I'll pick you up @8 tomorrow night._

She smiled and texted back. _Where are you taking me?_

He replied a minute later. _Why would I ruin the surprise, Nolan?_

Unable to argue with that, she texted back to him. _See you tomorrow. Good night._

_Good night, love._ The reply came back quickly. Emma stowed the football on her coffee table before going to bed, replaying the events of the day in her mind.

The next morning she woke up early and went over to Ruby's sports bar. Ruby was happy to see her and made her a batch of her signature pancakes, despite the fact that the bar didn't typically serve breakfast. Emma told her about what happened with Killian, and Ruby squealed with excitement.

"I knew there was something there," she said.

Emma shrugged in fake annoyance. "Yeah, yeah. You were right again." She finished her pancakes. "I have a date with him tonight."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "I suppose that makes sense as today is your day off. Where are you going?"

Emma shrugged. "No idea, he won’t tell me. He just said that he would pick me up at eight."

They spent the rest of the morning speculating what Killian would have planned for her that night, but neither of them was able to narrow down the possibilities. Not long after, the lunch rush came into the bar and Emma said goodbye to Ruby as she went to the Buccaneers' practice facility for a quick meeting with Regina and Leroy before heading home to relax for a few hours before her date.

She flipped through the channels and found that Disney's Peter Pan was playing. Emma wouldn't admit it, but she had always had a soft spot for Disney movies. Her favorite movie had always been Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, but she wouldn't turn up her nose at any of the movies. Luckily, the movie was just starting and Emma sat back as she enjoyed her adventure in Neverland. Right after the movie ended, Snow White started playing. Emma just couldn't bear to turn the TV off and continued her impromptu marathon. As soon as the movie was over, she turned off the TV and started to prepare for her date.

After a quick shower, she dried her hair. Looking through her closet, she was unsure of what she should wear tonight. She was about to give up and call Ruby for help, but her eye caught a little pink dress in the back of the closet. She pulled it out and looked it over. She remembered buying it a couple of months ago, but she had never found a good occasion to wear it. She figured that this was a perfectly good occasion for it. She slipped it on carefully. Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, she applied a little makeup to complete her look.

She walked to the front door at the sound of Killian's knock. He looked dashing in a fancy leather jacket and pants. He held a single rose in his hand and held it out to her as he took in her appearance. "You look stunning, Nolan,” he said as he had when he picked her up for Ruby and Belle’s party. He was looking at her as though he was seeing her for the first time.

Emma blushed as she took the rose from him. "You look dashing as well." She laid the rose on the table by the door, as she went to get a vase for it. Once it rested comfortably on the table, Emma took Killian's outstretched hand and they left her apartment.

"What do you have planned for me?" Emma asked as Killian held the door of his car open for her.

Killian gave her a teasing smirk and said, "I don't want to ruin the surprise, love." He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

They had light conversation as they drove, getting the small talk about yesterday's game out of the way. Emma glanced out the window, trying to guess where they were going as they passed many of the Tampa landmarks. To her surprise, Killian pulled into the marina and parked the car. He opened her door and let her to the dock where a large yacht with "The Jolly Roger" emblazoned on the side sat parked in the water.

Emma looked at him curiously, "Is this your yacht?"

Killian nodded, "Aye. This is the Jolly Roger."

"Like Peter Pan?" Emma asked, her mind going back to the movie she watched earlier.

He nodded. "I'm a Buccaneer in more ways than one. The idea of life on the sea has always been fascinating to me. I got this yacht as soon as I signed my rookie contract."

"It's impressive," Emma said, looking it over. "I no idea you were into boats."

Killian led her onto the yacht. "There's a lot you don't know about me." Emma was surprised to find a set table in the center of the yacht, with an ice bucket with a champagne bottle sitting next to it. "Shall we?" Killian asked as he pulled out one of the chairs for her.

Emma couldn't help but smile at him as she sat down. "This is beautiful," she said as he sat down across from her.

"I'm glad you think so," he said as they lifted the dome on their dinner.

They stole glances at each other while they ate. "Did you make this?" Emma asked as she swallowed her steak.

Killian shook his head, "I wish I could say that I had. However, I've never been much of a cook."

"Me neither," Emma confessed. After a gap in the conversation, she asked, "What drew you to football?"

"I'm good at it," Killian said with a shrug. Clearing his throat, he added, "It was my brother actually."

Emma looked at him curiously. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"Had," Killian said, his body tensing.

She could tell that he was uncomfortable with the discussion, and decided to change the subject. "What do you think you would be doing if you weren't playing football?"

He stroked his face in contemplation. "I don't know. Nobody's ever really asked me that before." He leaned back in his chair and wiped his mouth with his napkin. “I’ll have to think about it.” He looked expectantly at her, "Enough about me. What about you?"

Emma fidgeted in discomfort. She had never been comfortable talking about herself. "I grew up as a Buccaneer all of my life," she said, "I went to college at Florida State."

"Tallahassee," Killian said, fondly. "I remember playing them a couple times with the Navy. Me and the quarterback, Neal, had a bit of a rivalry going."

She tensed at the mention of Neal Gold, but tried to not let it show on her face. "He’s quite the player," she said.

Killian nodded, "Good competitor. I'm looking forward to facing him again in a couple weeks."

Emma pretended to smile, even though she had been dreading that game since she joined the team. "After college, I moved to Boston with Ruby."

"Weren't interested in the family business?"

She shook her head, "I wanted to try something different. I was a bail bondswoman for a couple of months, a damn good one."

"I can definitely see that," Killian said. "If you were so good at it, why did you quit?"

"I didn't," Emma admitted, "I was laid off. Then my parents offered me a job and Ruby moved back to Florida with Belle after the wedding and I saw it as a sign to go back to football."

Killian grinned, "Very fortunate for me…and the team. Do you enjoy coaching?"

Emma nodded without hesitation. "It's a little rough at times, but I've realized just how much I missed being a part of football."

He reached out and touched her hand. "I'm glad to hear that. It's going to be even better when we win the Super Bowl." He reached his hand into the ice bucket and pulled out the bottle of champagne, uncorked it and poured two glasses for the both of them. He raised his glass and said, "To fresh starts."

She clinked her glass against his and drank with him. Killian got up and left the room before returning with a cake, that Emma couldn't identify. "Rum cake," he explained upon seeing her confused expression, "A favorite of mine."

He cut both of them a piece and brought the plates over. "This is good," Emma said as she bit into it. "Where did you get it?"

"There's a great bakery by the stadium," Killian explained, "I'll have to bring you something from there sometime."

"Do they have bear claws?" Emma asked.

He paused, and then said, "I think so."

They finished their cake and moved over to the couch. "Thank you," Emma said, "For a great evening." Though she still hesitated a bit, she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled as he stroked her face with his hand.

Before they could go any further, Emma's phone buzzed with a text. It was Regina, telling her to come to the facility to discuss tomorrow's practice. Emma sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "I have to go," she said, "I'm really sorry."

Killian smiled, "Not a problem. Duty calls."

She leaned over and pecked his lips before standing up. "Thanks again for the date. I'll see you at practice tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Of course." She turned away from him and drove to the training facility. Regina was waiting for her and they went over the game plan for their trip to Arizona and their practice plans. As they discussed the matchup, Emma felt her mind wander back to Killian, his yacht, and their magical date. All Emma could think about as she concluded the meeting and drove home was how much she looked forward to seeing Killian again.


	7. Chapter 7

Practice the next day turned out to be a really weird experience for both Emma and Killian, as they attempted to pretend that they hadn't been on a date the previous evening. Emma felt extra conscious of the amount of times that she glanced over at Killian, hoping that nobody could tell that her heart was racing as his blue eyes met hers. She tried her best to keep practice strictly professional and focused on running the plays that she and Regina had agreed upon the night before. The offense really seemed to gel together as they worked together to pull off everything that was asked of them.

At lunchtime, Regina called for a break and the team dispersed, making a beeline for the table stacked with water and Gatorade. A reporter from the Tampa Bay times approached Killian before he could go to Emma and asked him questions about Sunday's game as well as the next matchup in Arizona. Killian maintained a professional appearance, but there was not much to add to the questions he had already received in the post-game press conference. 

After the break, the entire team got together to run a scrimmage game. Due to it’s success in the first game, Regina had officially added the wildcat to the team's repertoire of possible offensive plays. Killian had gotten much better at running with the football from where he originally started. The offense ran pretty smoothly, and Regina focused her attention to the defense, yelling at them for the inability to stop the offense from marching down the field.

When the clock struck five, Regina blew her whistle to end the day. "Good job, boys. We meet again at eight sharp tomorrow for the film viewing session. The team nodded and ran into the locker room for their showers. Killian hung around, hoping to talk to Emma. "Is there something you need, Mr. Jones?" Regina asked before Emma could look up from her clipboard.

Killian looked at Emma, who gave him a glare to prevent him from exposing whatever it was that was going on between them. He got the message and shook his head. "No, ma'am. See you tomorrow, Coach." Turning around, he ran to join his teammates in the locker room.

Emma packed up for the day and drove home. She thought about texting Killian as she settled in for the evening, but she knew that he was out with the rest of the offense at a bar and probably wouldn’t want to be disturbed. She hoped that she would be able to have more time to talk to him soon, but their busy schedules wouldn’t allow them to have much time outside of practice. As Emma started getting tired, her phone buzzed with a new text. To her surprise, it was Killian texting her goodnight. She responded quickly with a _You too_ and a smiling emoji before going to bed.

The next couple of weeks went by in a blur, as Emma and Killian focused on winning games. They won their game in Arizona against the Cardinals as well as their next home game in Los Angeles against the Rams. Everyone was excited by their current undefeated winning streak and even some members of the media were starting to take the Buccaneers seriously as a playoff contender. Unfortunately, Emma didn't have much time to do anything outside of football and hadn't been able to see Killian outside of a Buccaneers uniform in a while. She spent most of her time with the coaching staff, along with the occasional dinner with her parents. Though she was enjoying herself and loved her job, her stomach turned in anticipation of the game that was quickly approaching on Sunday.

She tried to tell herself over and over again that it was just a game. The Jacksonville Jaguars would come to town, play the game, and if all went well she wouldn't have to talk to Neal at any point. Unfortunately, that did nothing to calm her anxiety. She ended up having to leave the practice facility in the middle of practice on Wednesday. Once in the hallway, she slid against the wall, fighting to keep her breathing steady.

"Are you alright, love?" Killian approached her, sweating profusely from practice.

Emma looked appreciatively up at him, in disbelief that he would leave practice to check on her. Though she was a little worried about his leaving of practice would expose their blossoming relationship, she was too appreciative to care. However, she didn’t know if she was comfortable to tell him about her anxieties. After all, their relationship was very new. She simply forced a smile on her face and attempted to assure him. "I'm fine."

His eyebrows raised in a way that told her that he wasn't convinced. "I can tell something's wrong, Nolan.” He sat down next to her against the wall. “Don't worry, love,” he assured her, “You can tell me anything."

He looked at her with deep concern and Emma felt her resolve crumble. She took a deep breath and explained, "It's about the Jacksonville game." He looked at her curiously, and she knew that she had to tell him everything. She told him the entire story about her relationship with Neal. How they had fallen in love in her freshman year at Florida State while he was a senior getting ready to be drafted by the NFL. How he had promised that they would stay together no matter where he was drafted. How he dumped her the night he was drafted by the Jaguars. How she ran to Boston to escape football and the memory of him. How it was so hard for her to come back to football, despite her love for the game and the team.

Killian listened with concern, subconsciously stroking her hand with his as he listened intently. "I'm sorry, Emma. I had no idea." His other hand clenched into a fist. "All the more reason to win the game this week. Maybe I'll teach him a lesson off the field as well."

Emma quickly shook her head. "Please don't. I don't want it to become a bigger deal than it has to be." She stood up putting her game face back on. "Let's just focus on winning this game."

He smiled at her in a way that made Emma’s heart melt. “You’ll be fine,” he reassured her. “You can overcome anything. I have yet to see you fail.”

She couldn’t help but smile as she looked around for any observers. When she had determined that the coast was clear, she pecked him on the lips.

As they walked back onto the practice field, Regina came up to them. "Where have you been?" she asked. "What was so important that you had to walk out on practice?"

Emma stared blankly, not knowing what to say. Killian jumped in and said, "We were discussing a play. Nolan had to go outside to clear her head. It's awfully loud out here."

Regina looked at them suspiciously, but didn't argue further. "We need both of you back on the field," she said as she led them back to the practice field.

Despite Killian's words of encouragement, Emma couldn't help but be nervous about the upcoming game. Ruby and Belle tried to give her encouragement of their own when they called later that evening, but even they couldn't ease her anxiety. She resolved to take her mind off of it by putting all of her energy and focus into practice. It ended up being a good idea, as the offense and the defense both looked really good as they drew closer to the game.

Sunday morning soon arrived and Emma slammed her alarm clock as it blared in her ear. She barely ate as she dressed and headed to the stadium. She was still shaking with nerves, but she kept telling herself to relax and focus on the game. Killian walked into the stadium in his suit as cameras filmed him for the pre-game shows. He gave her a quick smile of encouragement as they passed each other. Emma went to Regina's office for a quick meeting before warm-ups began.

Emma’s heart nearly stopped as she saw Neal Gold on the field, running drills with the rest of the Jaguars. He saw her as he threw a pass to his wide receiver, and she looked away to avoid his gaze. The Jaguars’ coach blew the whistle and the Jaguars ran back into the locker room. Neal walked toward her, but Killian approached him first. She had no idea what he said to him, but Neal walked back to his team's locker room without much of a fight.

The Buccaneers team ran through their warm-ups as fans piled into their seats for another home game. Emma was grateful to see Ruby and Belle in the stands, as they insisted that they come to the game for moral support. As game time got closer, Regina blew the whistle and the team ran back to the locker room to get ready for the game. After a quick motivational speech, the team ran out of the tunnel and gathered on the sidelines to massive cheers from the home crowd. A local singer that Emma didn’t catch the name of sang the National Anthem and the game got underway soon after, with the Buccaneers receiving the ball first.

Killian seemed extra determined today as he effortlessly drove the offense down the field, capping off the drive with a touchdown pass to his tight end. Emma saw Killian glance over at Neal on the other sideline as the crowd cheered and the ship shot off its cannons in celebration. The extra point was good and the kicker sent the ball to the Jaguars who kneeled in the end zone for a touchback.

Even the defense seemed more determined today, as they forced the Jaguars into a quick three and out. They punted the ball back to Robin, who returned it thirty-two yard line before being brought down. After being stopped at the Jaguars' twenty-one yard line, the Buccaneers kicked a field goal, bringing them up by ten points. The Jaguars got the ball back and Neal threw a five-yard pass to his receiver. On the next play, the Buccaneers blitzed him and he fumbled the football as he fell to the ground. 

After players from both sides jumped over the loose ball, the referees determined that the Buccaneers had gotten possession of the fumble in the struggle. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the outcome of the play and seeing Neal flat on the ground. Killian ran out to the field with the offense, a smirk of triumph on his face. Unfortunately, they were unable to capitalize on the turnover and punted the ball after Killian was brought down for a sack on third down. The second half was uneventful other than a Jaguars field goal that lessened the Buccaneers' lead to seven points, and Emma was glad that it was over quickly.

As the halftime whistle blew, Emma tried to run off the field as fast as possible to the locker room. Unfortunately, It didn’t appear that she was fast enough. "Hi, Emma," Neal said, looking nervous as he approached her.

Unable to avoid the conversation, Emma turned to face him. Forcing a smile on her face, she said, "Hello, Neal."

Neal said, “Good game so far.”

Emma nodded. “Yes, it is.”

"I, uh, was wondering if we could grab a drink while I'm in town," Neal said, looking hopeful.

Emma shook her head, wanting to leave this conversation as fast as possible. "That won't be possible."

"Look, I know you're pissed at me," Neal said, "But I'm sorry. I didn't want to break up with you." She looked at him in disbelief and he said, “You have to believe me.”

She glared at him. "Why did you then?"

"My father wanted me to," Neal explained. "I'm done listening to my father though. I still love you, Emma, and I want to try again. I promise to be a better boyfriend than I was before."

That explanation wasn’t good enough for her. Emma's eyes narrowed. "You broke up with me because your father told you to?"

Neal shuffled nervously, looking ashamed. "I'm sorry. I want another shot."

"You had your chance, mate." Killian said, approaching the conversation. Emma smiled appreciatively at him while Neal looked between the two of them.

His eyes lit up in recognition and he seemed to put the pieces together. He laughed and asked, "You and him?"

Killian nodded, puffing out his chest. Before Emma could stop him, he said, "Me and her." Emma avoided both of their eyes, hoping that the field could swallow her whole.

Neal looked between the two of them in surprise. He turned back to Emma and declared, “I won’t stop fighting for us.”

Killian pushed him in response, "She said she wasn’t interested, Gold." Neal shoved him back and they started getting into a shoving match, daring the other to turn the fight into a full brawl. 

Emma wanted to slink away in embarrassment as the two men fought for her. "Enough," Emma shouted. The two of them stopped their shoving match turned around to face her. "Neal, I loved you. What we had was real, but you broke my heart. I’ve moved on and I’m happy now. I'm willing to keep friendship on the table, but I don't want to get back together with you.” Killian smiled and Emma turned to him. “Killian, I don’t need you to fight my battles for me.” His face fell slightly as she looked at both of them. “I’m not a prize to be won.”

It was only when Emma tried to dramatically walk away from the conversation that she realized that everyone was staring at them. All of the players from both teams, a camera crew, Coach Mills and the entire Buccaneers coaching staff, and, worst of all, her parents. While most of the observers looked on in complete shock, Regina had a look of realization on her face, and her father glared at them and looked like he was going to kill Killian. 

Uncomfortable with the number of eyes on her, she ran through the tunnel, past the locker room and into one of the training rooms.

Her eyes pricked with tears as she slumped against the wall. The door opened and she looked up to see Killian enter. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to the punch. "I'm sorry, Nolan. I don't see you as a prize to be won and I don’t think I need to fight your battles for you. I just let my anger get the best of me."

Emma nodded in understanding. "I know." She took a deep breath, "That wasn't any of our finest hours."

"I want to make this work," Killian admitted, and she looked up at him. "I don’t know how, but I want to try. I intend to be in this for the long haul, Emma. As long as you still want me."

She froze, not knowing how to respond. After a couple of moments of awkward silence, she stood up and walked up to him. "I want to try too,” she said, feeling a little better as he smiled at her. “I really like you," she admitted and he kissed her. They pulled away from each other and Emma said, "Well, I guess the secret's out now."

He nodded in agreement. "It appears so." He pulled out his phone and sent what appeared to be a text message, to who Emma had no idea.

"My parents are going to kill me," Emma said as the look on her father’s face stood out in her memory. She held out her hand as though to shake his. "It's been an honor working with you."

Killian grabbed her hand and squeezed it in encouragement. "Everything will be fine," he said, "I promise. Let me talk to your parents and see if I can win them over."

Emma smiled at the reassurance. "Thanks."

"We'll get through this together," Killian said. She kissed him again hoping that he would be right and things would work out. They locked hands as they walked out of the room, ready to face whatever was thrown their way.


	8. Chapter 8

The pair ran into Regina before they could return to the field. She looked between the two of them with an unreadable expression, before gesturing to her office. "Wait in my office, Ms. Nolan. We'll have a talk about this after the game."

Emma stomach turned with worry, but she complied with her boss' demand. Killian gave her an encouraging smile before returning to the field to begin the second half of the game. As she reached Coach Mills' office, she settled onto the couch near the door. Hoping that Regina wouldn't mind, she grabbed the remote and flipped on the television so she could follow the game.

Reporters and camera flashes greeted Killian as soon as he walked out of the tunnel, desperate for answers about his relationship with Emma and his fight with Neal. He held up his hand to shield his face and repeatedly gave an answer of "No Comment," as he rejoined his teammates on the field. Regina scowled on the sideline as she sent the defense out after the Buccaneers kicked off to the Jaguars for another touchback.

The defense had trouble stopping Neal and the Jaguars offense as they marched down the field and scored a rushing touchdown. Luckily for them, the Jaguars kicker missed the extra point. The commentators calling the game on TV appeared to be less interested in the game itself, and discussed the halftime fight and her role on the team between the plays. Emma was frustrated and turned the television off quickly.

As she replayed what had transpired in her head, there was a knock at the door. Glancing to the door, she was surprised to see Ruby and Belle standing outside. She ran over and opened the door, glad to see them.

The two of them burst through the door. "How are you feeling?" Ruby asked, embracing her as she and Belle looked at her with concern.

Emma tried to hide her discomfort with the whole situation, faking a smile and said, "I'm fine."

Ruby raised her eyebrow. "You're not the only one who can tell when people are lying, Em." 

Emma avoided the subject and asked, "How did you get in here? Aren't you guys here for the game?" 

"Killian," Belle explained, "He texted us and told us to check up on you." Emma was surprised but ultimately appreciative of Killian's thoughtfulness. Ruby and Belle sat in the seats across from her as she settled back on the couch. "Security wouldn't let us in, but we got your parents' attention and they granted us access.”

"Thank you for coming," Emma said, feeling a little better about her predicament. "How are my parents taking everything?" She remembered the look on her father’s face, and grimaced with worry that she had disappointed her parents.

Ruby and Belle looked at each other, as though they didn’t know whether they should tell the truth. "Your dad's still pissed," Ruby finally admitted.

"We're so sorry," Belle said. "We didn't realize how much trouble pushing you towards Killian would cause."

Emma quickly shook her head. "I'm not sorry." They looked at her with matching surprised expressions. "I may not know what my future is after this game or what's going to happen next. But I don't regret my time with Killian." As she spoke, she realized how true her words were. For the first time since Neal, she felt truly comfortable opening her heart to someone else. She enjoyed her time with Killian, and she felt her feelings for him grow every day. 

Her mind flashed back to their previous talk and how he had expressed his desire to make their relationship work. She remembered how good she felt at his assurance and hoped that things could work out between them despite all of the obstacles. She turned the TV back on to check the score of the game and saw Killian throw an interception returned for a touchdown. The Buccaneers were now trailing by six points as the Jaguars kicker made the extra point this time. She watched as Regina yelled at Killian on the sideline as he struggled to maintain his composure and kept glancing back at the tunnel. He knew he wanted to be with her at that moment, but that he couldn’t leave the game. 

"Damn it!" She cursed as she realized that all of this was her fault. Ruby and Belle jumped and looked at her with concern. She had created a distraction for the team and she would be lucky if she wasn't fired by the end of the day. Ruby and Belle’s expressions changed to sympathetic looks and the three of them watched the rest of the game in silence. Thankfully, it seemed that the commentators had grown tired of discussing the halftime incident and had gone back to commentating the actual game. 

Though Killian threw another touchdown pass, the Jaguars responded with another field goal. The stadium was in a somber mood as the Buccaneers were handed their first loss of the season. The fans emptied the stadium as Killian and Neal shook hands in the center of the field. Though both quarterbacks scowled at each other, they thankfully did not get into another fight.

The three of them heard the team run past them into the locker room. "Does this mean I have to date Leroy to get more running plays called?" They heard Will Scarlet ask as the team erupted in laughter.

"You'd make a lovely couple," Killian joked, "Not as lovely as me and Emma though." The team was silent as they ran into the locker room.

The door swung open and Regina strode into her office. She saw the three of them sitting on her couch. Ruby and Belle stood up at the sight of her, slightly terrified by the way that she was glaring at them. "Good luck," Ruby whispered as the two of them quickly left the office.

Emma found herself face to face with Regina, who glared at her. "I'm sorry," Emma said quickly. She stood up and said, "I'll pack up my things."

Regina simply pointed to her couch. "Sit. I did not excuse you from this conversation, Miss Nolan." Emma complied, looking at Regina with sheer terror.

"I have no doubt that the media will want to ask you questions about your relationship with Mr. Jones," Regina began, "However, I advise you to stay away from the media for awhile. I will take care of questions about the incident." Emma nodded in understanding. 

"In terms of your job security," Regina said, "I have no intention of firing you."

Emma's eyes widened in surprise. "You don’t?" Regina shook her head. "But I created a team distraction," Emma said in disbelief, scanning Regina's face for any sign of her lying or playing a cruel trick on her. However, she didn’t see any sign that this was an elaborate prank.

"You definitely created a distraction," Regina said, laughing at the situation. "But you have had a major positive impact on this team while you’ve been here and especially on Mr. Jones that I don't want to get rid of so soon. Though I was initially hesitant of your appointment, you have proven that you are worthy of being on my staff."

Emma looked at her appreciatively. "Thank you." She was incredibly thankful that she got to keep her job, but she wondered if there would be a price that she would have to pay for it.

Regina seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking and said, "In terms of your relationship with Mr. Jones, I will not force you to terminate whatever you have with him." Emma sighed in relief. "I only ask that you keep it off the field and out of this facility. This team does not need your drama flashed on the front page of the sports section. Are we clear?"

She nodded frantically in agreement, both overjoyed and shocked about Regina's stance on the matter. "How are you so understanding of this?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Regina sighed. "You and I are not that different, Emma." She went to her desk and pulled out a photo from her top drawer. The picture was clearly taken years ago and showed a younger Regina talking to a player clad in a Stony Brook University uniform. She couldn't see the man's face but she could see the love in Regina's eyes. "His name was Daniel."

Emma eyes widened in surprise, "Daniel Colter? The cornerback for the Broncos?"

She nodded. "My mother was the coach at Stony Brook and appointed me as her assistant. I soon fell in love with him and wanted to leave the game so that I could be with him. When My mother found out about us, she forced him to transfer schools and then forbid me from making contact with him. She wanted me to become a head coach in the NFL regardless of how I felt about it. I guess it paid off because I got hired as the Buccaneers coach two years later." There was a hint of bitterness to her voice. 

"Sometimes I wish things had worked out differently and that I could be with Daniel again. However, I have grown to like my job and wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, looking at Regina with a new understanding. "It must be rough."

Regina nodded in agreement. "Contrary to what my mother and no doubt many of the men in the sports media think, I think that you and Killian can stay together and work together on this team. I've seen the way you interact with him, it just took me a while to figure out the extent of it. The point is that things can work out if you separate your personal and professional life as much as possible."

Emma smiled, relief washed over her. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I'm not the villain you make me out to be, Miss Nolan," Regina said, with a somber tone. “It’s just tough being the only female coach in the NFL. You’re put under a heavier microscope than the men.” She put the photo away and walked to the door. 

"Now if you excuse me, I have to deal with Sidney and the rest of the media." She left without another word, closing the door behind her.

Though Emma debated staying and watching the post-game press conference from the office, she knew that she couldn't hide in here forever. She left the office and walked to the media room. Thankfully, she didn't run into anyone on her walk through the halls. She arrived at the media room and saw Killian in the middle of his press conference, clad in his press conference suit. He looked incredibly annoyed as reporters kept shouting questions at him all at once, presumably about the fight with Neal and his relationship with Emma.

"Look," Killian said with great annoyance. "I know it's your job to ask questions about this, but believe me when I say that today's events will not cause a distraction for the team for the rest of the season." He saw Emma at the back of the room and his eyes lit up, though he kept the rest of his expression neutral. "I have spoken with Coach Mills and I have agreed to fully separate my personal life from the game. I have also apologized to my teammates and promised them that I won’t cause any more problems. We have a good team this year, and I will not allow my personal life to affect our season this year."

He answered a couple of additional questions about the game before wrapping up his portion of the conference. Regina came up to the podium as Killian stepped off. He left the room and walked up to Emma. "Hi," Killian said, as he pulled her down an empty hallway. "How are you holding up?"

"Much better," Emma said, "Coach Mills is letting me stay."

Killian smiled. "She told me that as well, with conditions of course."

Emma nodded. "This situation turned out better than I thought it would."

"Me too," Killian said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

She smiled back at him. "Thanks for texting Ruby and Belle." Her face fell suddenly as she remembered that she had one thing left to deal with. "I should talk to my parents tonight."

"Do you want me to go with you, love?" Killian asked. "I'm sure I can win them over with my charm."

Emma laughed. "I'm sure you can." She took a deep breath and said, "But I probably should talk to them myself first, and then I will ask them to meet us for dinner one night."

Killian nodded in understanding, "Sounds like a plan, Nolan" They kissed again before Emma left the stadium. She reached her car and fought to steady her breathing. She was nervous about what her parents would say about their relationship. As much as her father loved Killian as a football player, she didn't know how he would feel about Killian as a boyfriend for his daughter.

Still, she knew that she couldn't avoid this conversation forever and climbed into her bug. She texted them that she was on her way to their house and left the stadium. Arriving at her parent's house, she found that they were already waiting for her. Her father seemed to have calmed down from when she last saw him, but he still looked slightly angry and hurt. Her mother looked at her with a concerned expression.

Bracing herself for the imminent conversation, she turned off the car and walked up to her parents. "I'm sorry," Emma said before her parents could say anything. "I promise to not ruin any more games."

"We believe you," said her mother, "Regina has already spoken to us and insisted that you continue working for her."

"We had no intention of firing you," her father added quickly. "We're glad that you're doing well there." Emma was about to thank them, but her father wasn't done talking. "However, I am concerned about your relationship with Killian."

Her mother gestured into the house, "Come in and sit down. I'll make you a hot chocolate with cinnamon and we can talk more about this."

Emma nodded and followed her parents into the house. She sat down in her favorite seat at the table and her mother made her hot chocolate. She placed the mug in front of her and Emma savored the taste of her favorite drink, finding comfort in it.

Her parents sat down across from her and Emma looked up at them. "I understand your concerns, but I assure you that you have nothing to worry about."

"But he's a football player," her father said quickly. "You know athletes have a reputation of being playboys."

Emma expected this argument, and sat up straighter ready to face it head on. "Most athletes do," she said, "But Killian's not like that."

"He had a different woman on his arm during his first two seasons here," her mother countered.

She remembered seeing the magazine covers while she was in Boston, and knew that she couldn't argue with that. "I know about that," said Emma, "and I don't care."

Her parents gaped at her. "Since we have met, he has been nothing but a gentleman. He loves me and I think I'm falling for him." Though she was surprised that she said it out loud, she realized that she meant it. "I want to bring him over for dinner so you can get to know him in a non-football context." Her father looked hesitant about the proposition. "I know you're skeptical," Emma said, "But you need to believe me that he makes me happy."

Her mother spoke first. "Of course you can bring him over. If he makes you happy, we'd like to get to know him better.

It took a couple moments, but her father nodded. "Fine, I'll give him a chance. However, if he tries anything, I’ll punch him in the face.” Emma rolled her eyes at her father’s overprotectiveness. ”How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night?"

Emma smiled, glad that her parents were willing to give Killian a chance. "Thank you. We'll see you tomorrow." She texted Killian the details and he responded his confirmation quickly. She ended up staying for dinner with her parents and left in the evening. She was glad that things seemed to be working out, but she was nervous about the possibility that things eventually wouldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma and Killian barely spoke as he picked her up for their dinner with her parents. The story of the relationship and the Jacksonville game quickly became national news. She hadn’t been able to watch any NFL show without seeing her face on the screen. She had to turn the TV off when one of the commentators smarmily said that the incident made the Buccaneers watchable again. It didn’t help that she saw her and Killian’s faces on the Tampa Bay Times every time she walked near a place that sold newspapers. Even leaving her house was a challenge, with a reporter or two waiting for her as she walked to her car, hoping to get an exclusive interview for whatever paper they wrote for.

They didn’t talk much as they drove to her parents’ house, and Emma tried to brace herself for the evening ahead. She took several deep breaths as she and Killian stepped up to the front door. Though he didn't show it, Emma could tell that Killian was just as if not more nervous than her. She felt his hands shake a little as he held hers. Her mother opened the door and smiled brightly at them. "Come in!" She opened the door wider and Emma squeezed Killian's hand as they entered the house.

Her father was sitting in his favorite armchair when they entered the living room. He stood up when they entered and shook Killian's hand while welcoming him to their home. Emma could tell that he was trying to be on his best behavior and she was thankful that he was trying to be friendly towards Killian for her sake. Killian handed him a bottle of his favorite wine that Emma had told him would be a good thing to bring in order to win her father over. He thanked Killian graciously and brought it into the kitchen, returning with four glasses.

The four of them drank and Emma and Killian sat on the couch across from her parents. Her father looked at Killian as though he was sizing him up. "So Killian," he said, cutting to the chase. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"Dad!" Emma said, annoyed that he wouldn’t give Killian a chance.

Killian squeezed her hand in encouragement. "It's alright, love." He looked up at her father. "That's a little old fashioned, mate. And I still listen to CDs."

Her father's eyes narrowed. "I'm not your mate," he said, "And I suggest you answer the question, Jones."

"David!" Her mother shot her husband a warning glare.

Sitting up straighter, Killian said, "I'm sorry. My intention with you daughter is to love her until my dying breath and to do my best to make sure that she is happy." Emma glanced at Killian and blushed at the way he was looking for her.

Despite Killian's words, it was clear that her father hadn't been won over yet. Her mother on the other hand, was grinning at the two of them. "Dinner?" She stood up and addressed the room. The three of them stood up and followed her into the dining room where a feast had been laid out for them. Emma and Killian sat down next to each other across from her mother and father.

There were several moments of awkward silence as the family ate. There were several glances around the table by everyone, but nobody spoke. Finally, Killian cleared his throat and the other three at the table turned to him. He stood up and raised his glass, "Thank you for allowing me into your home." He looked over at her father. "I know that I haven't won you over yet, but I intend to try my best to do so. I love your daughter and I hope that you will eventually be able to see that." He finished his toast with, "To Emma." The table raised their glasses and drank to the toast.

After dinner, her mother suggested a movie to break the ice. Emma chose Remember The Titans, a favorite of her father’s. It turned out to be a favorite of Killian's as well and they talked excitedly about the movie as they settled in front of the large flat-screen television. After the movie was over, Emma's mother brought out some cake and ice cream. "I'm winning him over, I can feel it," Killian whispered excitedly to Emma.

"I think so, too," Emma nodded in agreement. Her father asked to speak to Killian in the kitchen after dessert and Emma pressed an ear to the door so that she could listen.

Her father said, "You really love my daughter?"

"Aye," said Killian, "I'd go to end of the world for her." Emma's heart beat rapidly in her chest, and she realized that she would do the same for him. 

The words also seemed to have an impact on her father as well. "I admit that I was hesitant about you given the situation, but I see how happy you make her and I have no choice but to give my approval." Emma smiled on the other side of the door, glad that Killian had finally won over her father.

"Thank you, mate." Killian said.

Her father didn't argue with the nickname this time. "I do have to warn you though. If you hurt my daughter in any way, there will be consequences. Though you are the face of this franchise, I won't hesitate to trade you to Cleveland for one draft pick and a pile of cash." Emma rolled her eyes at her father's dramatic threat.

"Understood," Killian said. Emma heard them coming out of the kitchen and ran to the table. She casually sat in her seat, pretending that she hadn't been listening on their conversation. The two men eyed her, and it was clear that her forced nonchalance wasn't convincing in the slightest.

Her father shook Killian's hand. "Thank you for coming. Don't forget about practice tomorrow."

Killian grinned and did a mock salute. "Yes, sir," he said, before adding, "Let's go Bucs." Emma's parents said goodbye to them and they left the house soon after.  
"That went well," Emma said, feeling relieved.

He smiled, much more confident than he had been at the beginning of the evening. "I told you that I could win them over." 

They climbed into his car and they drove to Emma's apartment building. As they pulled up in front, Emma looked over at Killian. "Do you want to come in?" She asked with a smile, "Can I interest you in some coffee?"

"As tempting as that is," Killian said grinning, "I really should get ready for practice tomorrow."

His turning down of her offer disappointed Emma, but she understood his reasoning. "See you tomorrow then," she said. She leaned over to kiss him before exiting the car. "Good night."

"Night, Nolan," Killian said as he started the car. He pulled away from her apartment and Emma went inside, preparing herself for practice.

Before Emma could enter the training facility the next morning, she heard a familiar voice call out for her. She tensed and whipped around, bracing herself for a confrontation. “What do you want, Neal?”

“Relax,” Neal said putting his hands up as he approached her. “I just want to talk.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed at him. “Talk,” she said, “I don’t have a lot of time.”

He shuffled uncomfortably. “I wanted to apologize for my behavior,” he admitted. “I was a jerk and I was very disrespectful to you.”

She nodded in agreement. “You were.”

“I hope he makes you happy,” said Neal, “I hope you feel like you did in Tallahassee, even it isn’t with me.”

Emma smiled at him. “Thank you, Neal. I appreciate it.”

Neal sighed, “I know you offered me friendship, but I don’t think I can accept it right now. I still love you and trying to be friends with you will hurt too much.”

“I understand,” Emma said, “Good luck with the season, Neal.”

Neal smiled, “You too. I think you’re going to go to the Super Bowl this year.”

“I hope so,” Emma said, with a smile. “Take care.” He turned and walked away. A stray tear came to her eye as she watched the man she once loved walk away from her again.

Emma turned to find Killian waiting for her. He looked at her with concern. “Are you okay?”

She smiled and wiped the tear from her eye. “I’m fine. Or I will be.” Though a part of her would always love Neal, he was her past and it was time for her to leave him there. She took Killian’s hand, knowing that he was her present and possibly her future.

“Ready?” Killian asked as they walked into the practice facility.

She removed her hand from his, remembering her promised to separate their personal and professional life. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” she said as they walked to the field and braced themselves for what was going to come.

To their surprise, practice was normal for the most part. While Emma and Killian did their best to separate their relationship from the team, Killian's teammates hadn't let up on teasing him about their relationship. Though Emma could tell that Killian was annoyed, he teased his teammates right back whenever they brought it up. Regina kept them working together, arguing that it was best for the team. Emma focused on running the drills and plays as they normally did. Besides the teasing, the events of the Jacksonville game were not talked about much and Emma was thankful for it. Everybody's focus was instead to prepare for their trip to Carolina at the end of the week to take on the Panthers.

Even on the plane, Emma and Killian kept their distance from each other. Emma sat with Regina while Killian sat with his teammates. Though thousands of eyes were on her and Killian during the game, they only discussed the plays. Killian threw three touchdown passes and looked sharp in the game against the Panthers. The team came out of Carolina with another win and everyone was confident that they had gotten back on track after the hiccup against Jacksonville. There was an atmosphere of hope around Tampa as the Buccaneers went into their bye week with a winning record. Those who were bold predicted that the team would win the NFC South and possibly go far in the playoffs.

Emma was thrilled that the bye week had finally arrived and that she and Killian could have some time to themselves. They had been so busy with practice the past couple of weeks, that they hadn't a lot of time to spend time outside of football. 

Emma was incredibly thankful when Ruby had called her reminding her about her previous offer to go with her and Belle to the beach during the bye week. After a quick call to Killian, they agreed to go and Ruby was looking forward to spending the week with them. Both of them were really excited about the vacation and Emma spent the evening that she returned from Carolina packing.

The next morning, Killian arrived with coffee and breakfast and dragged his suitcase into the apartment. As soon as they finished breakfast, a blaring of the car horn indicated that Ruby and Belle were outside. Ruby grinned as they pulled their suitcases out of the building. "Hi, guys!" She said excitedly, popping the trunk so that Emma and Killian could put their suitcases in. Shutting the trunk, they climbed into the backseat and Ruby took off for the beach.

The drive was short and Ruby pulled in front of the massive beach house Killian rented for them for the week. It was secluded in a private section of the beach, and provided the perfect amount of privacy for them. I’d like to see those reporters try to get into here,” Emma remarked.

Belle frowned. “Do you need me to talk to Sidney?”

Emma shook her head. “They’re just doing their jobs. Hopefully, there will be a bigger story soon for them to pounce on.”

“Maybe New England will have another scandal,” Ruby joked. Emma couldn’t help but laugh, feeling the weight lift off her shoulders as she was ready to relax for a week with Killian and her best friends.

The four of them pulled out their suitcases and entered the house. It was as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. “

Emma and Killian pulled their suitcases into one of the bedrooms. The room had a single king sized bed and Emma looked nervously at Killian. "I can take the couch if you want." Their relationship had not progressed past kissing yet and they had never shared a bed before.

Killian's face fell. "If you want, though I'm not going to kick you out."

She smiled nervously and said, "If you want." She chose a side of the bed and started to unpack her suitcase.

Once they were settled in, they went to the beach with Ruby and Belle. After playing a couple rounds of volleyball, Belle went back to their towels to read while Ruby, Emma and Killian went swimming in the ocean.

Ruby splashed the two of them with salt water and Emma and Killian looked at each other with mischievous glances before splashing Ruby back. After swimming, Ruby went to rejoin Belle while Emma and Killian stayed in the water.

"Having fun, love?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded enthusiastically. "And you?"

Killian nodded, "Aye. Especially since I'm here with you."

Emma grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. Emma felt light, like she had no worries. For the first time in a while she was truly happy. "I love you," she said suddenly.

His eyes widened in response. "Really?"

She nodded. "Aye," she said imitating him. 

“I love you too,” he said, “I’ve wanted to say that for a while, but I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Emma nodded in understanding, touched by his concern for her and their relationship. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that she really did love him and it felt good to finally say it out loud. He kissed her passionately and it felt magical as they moved closer to each other. It felt even better that their first kiss or the kiss in the supply closet at the stadium.

For a couple of moments, she forgot where she was. It wasn't until Ruby yelled to them from the shore. "Get a room!" Both of them blushed but reluctantly pulled away from each other. They walked back to shore and met up with Ruby and Belle. They went to dinner at a highly rated local restaurant before returning to their house for wine (or rum in Killian's case) and talked into the early hours of the morning.

They went to bed soon after and Emma and Killian changed into pajamas before climbing next to bed. "Good night, love." Killian kissed her before rolling to his side of the bed.

She smiled back at him, "Good night, Killian." She rolled to her side of the bed. It took some moments to get used to sharing a bed with someone else. Soon enough, Emma felt comfortable and fell into a peaceful sleep. She dreamed of Killian that night, feeling like everything was right in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut

Emma woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and jumped when she realized that two arms were wrapped around her waist. She then realized that she had nothing to worry about as it was just Killian with his arms around her. They must have shifted at some point in their sleep, but she had never pegged Killian as much of a cuddler. Carefully wiggling out of his grasp, she slipped out of the room trying not to wake him. He rolled over in his sleep, but did not wake up as she made her way down to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she found that Ruby had Belle pinned against the kitchen counter. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed. Emma just cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen, as she had found them in this position enough times when they lived together to be surprised.

The two pulled away at the sound of her entering the kitchen. "Morning," Ruby said with a satisfied smirk as straightened her pajamas. Belle flushed red and jumped off of the counter, adjusting her own nightdress. "Pancakes?" Ruby asked as she leaned against the counter.

"That sounds good, thanks," Emma replied as she turned on the coffeemaker and started preparing a pot for the group of them.

Ruby got to work on the pancakes while Belle set the table. Soon, the smell of pancakes sizzled on the stove. Killian wandered in a couple of minutes later rubbing his tousled hair. "Something smells good," he said, smiling as he took in Emma at the coffeemaker. She took in his appearance and thought that he looked as good with his bedhead than he did with his typical polished look.

He sat down at the table next to Belle and Emma poured him a mug of coffee. "Thanks, love," he said, with a sleepy grin. Emma flushed now that the word love had a new meaning to them.

Ruby served them their pancakes and the four of them enjoyed their breakfast. Killian offered to clean up and washed all of the dishes before going back to his and Emma's room to take a shower.

After Belle went upstairs as well, Ruby sat down next to Emma. "So?" She asked eagerly with an expectant look.

Emma was confused by what Ruby was trying to ask her. "So what?"

"Give me details about Killian," Ruby said, "How are things going?"

She could help but grin at the mention of Killian. "Things are going great," she said, "I'm really happy."

Ruby smiled sincerely at her. "I'm glad to hear it. It's good that you finally found someone and moved on from Neal.” Emma was surprised and relieved that she didn’t have any reaction to Neal’s name, and took it as a victory that she had finally moved on from him. Ruby added, “I was beginning to get worried."

“You didn’t need to worry about me,” Emma said quickly.

Ruby nodded. “I know, but you said the same thing to me after I met Belle.” Emma remembered how heartbroken Ruby had been before she met Belle, having lost her previous boyfriend Peter to a car accident coming home from a high school party several years before. Despite Emma’s assurance that it was the deer that jumped in front of their car’s fault, Ruby blamed herself for the accident as she had been the one driving. She remembered how happy Ruby had been when she met Belle during one of her shifts at the diner she worked at in Boston, and Emma had been glad to see her finally move on from her guilt.

Emma nodded in understanding. "You’re right.” She paused and added, “ I didn't think I would, honestly. Find someone."

"Did you have a good night together?" Ruby asked with a suggestive tone.

"Yeah, it felt nice to wake up next to him," Emma admitted, missing the point of the question.

Ruby laughed and shook her head, "That's not what I meant."

Emma flushed when she realized what she was implying. "I didn't...I mean we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Ever?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

She shook her head, "Not yet. Between practice and all of the other things we're busy with, we haven't had time for that. Every time we do get alone, one of our phones always goes off."

Ruby looked as though she felt sorry for her. "Do you want to?"

Emma paused. She hadn't really thought about it much, but then she thought about Killian's body against hers and how long it had been. She had a couple of one night stands in Boston, but the idea of being intimate with someone she really cared about both excited and terrified her. However, she found that she was more excited than terrified. She nodded, and said, "I think I would."

Giving her a wolfish grin, Ruby said, "Belle and I can get out of the house for a couple of hours."

"It's your house too," Emma argued, “I don’t want to kick you out.”

Ruby quickly responded, "It is. But there's a bookstore in town that Belle wants to go to and as you know she normally spends hours in bookstores."

Emma smiled, glad that she and Killian would have a couple of hours to themselves. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"No problem," Ruby said, grinning. "Just as long as you'll do the same for me and Belle one day while we're here."

She nodded in agreement. "Deal."

Killian and Belle came downstairs and Ruby stood up. "Emma and I decided that Belle and I will go to the bookstore in town today," Ruby announced to the two of them. Belle smiled, but looked a little confused.

"What about us?" Killian asked as he looked between Ruby and Emma.

Ruby smiled at him, "We figured that we'd give you the house to yourself for a couple of hours."

Killian was confused but nodded in agreement, looking excited by the prospect. "Very well, enjoy your time."

"Thanks," Belle said, looking excited about the prospect of spending hours in the bookstore.

Ruby stood up and held out her hand to Emma and Killian. "Hand me your phones."

"Why?" Killian looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Just do it," Ruby said. Despite not understanding, he handed her his phone. Emma did the same with hers.

Ruby shoved them in a lockable cabinet and locked the door. She ran upstairs to hide the key and then came back down grinning and fully dressed. "Have fun!" She said with a wave as she and Belle left the house, locking the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Killian turned to Emma. "What the bloody hell was that about?"

Emma flushed in embarrassment. "I may have mentioned to her that we don't have a lot of private time of our own."

Killian raised his eyebrow. "Do you mean what I think you mean?"

She nodded and put her hands on his shoulders. "Now we have the house to ourselves and nobody to bother us."

Slipping her hand into his, she led him up the stairs to their room. She locked the door behind them as an extra precaution. She slowly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her red bra to him. Killian looked hungrily at her as she pulled her pants off leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. He seemed to be having trouble forming words as he looked at her, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Emma walked over to him and pulled his own shirt off. He helped her and his bare chest was exposed to her. She ran a finger through the hair on his chest and Killian reached behind her back to undo the clasp on the back of her bra. He got it off quickly, no doubt due to his vast experience. She undid the zip of his pants and they fell around his ankles, leaving nothing but his boxers, which were already sporting a large tent.

Killian kissed her, moving his hands down to her ass. Cupping it, he picked her up in his strong arms. Emma wrapped his legs around him as he carried her to bed. Carefully, he laid her down and reached for her breasts. As much as she normally enjoyed foreplay, she was too eager at the moment. She reached down to his boxers and massaged his erection with her hands. He groaned in pleasure as he helped her pull his boxers off. He threw his boxers across the room and Emma took in the sight of his completely bare body.

She felt her panties dampen in participation and moaned as he pulled them off in one quick movement. Throwing them next to his boxers, he positioned himself between Emma's legs. Before they could begin, she realized that they were forgetting something. She quickly sat up and asked, "Condom?"

He told her to reach to the drawer on his side of the bed and she found a wrapped package inside. "Doesn't hurt to be prepared," he said as he took the package and ripped the wrapper with his teeth. Slowly, he rolled the condom down his shaft. Once it was in place, he repositioned himself between Emma's legs. "I love you," he said as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you, too," Emma said as he slid into her. She gasped at the feel of his considerable length and neither of them moved as her walls adjusted around him. When she was ready, she nodded her permission and Killian slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

Both of them moaned as they got used to the feel of each other. Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's back and left scratches as he thrust harder and deeper into her. Her moans got louder as she moaned his name. "Faster, Killian," she said suddenly.

"As you wish," he said with a grin as he sped up his thrusts. He grunted as he reveled in the increasing loudness of her moans. As good as he felt, it felt even better when Killian reached his hand down to her clit and began stroking it.

"Fuck," Emma moaned as she moved in time with him. She felt her walls tighten around him, indicating that she was close. He sped up his thrusts and she came with his name on her lips. He came not long after, filling the condom with his cum as he moaned her name.

For a few moments, both of them said nothing. They looked into each other's eyes, panting as they came down from their orgasms. "How was that?" Killian asked as he reluctantly pulled out of her.

She groaned at the loss of contact. "That was amazing," she said as she unwrapped her legs from him. He rolled off of her and slid the condom off before throwing it in the trash. He came back to the bed and lay down next to her.

Rolling to her side, she leaned down and kissed Killian again. She couldn't explain it but she felt connected to him, like their souls had fused. That was a weird way to put it, but she hadn’t been able to come up with another way to describe it. She was correct in her assessment that intimacy was much better with feelings involved, and she couldn’t wait to experience it again.

Without warning, Emma climbed on top of him again and pounced on his lips. 

"What are you doing?" Killian asked, looking surprised but also overjoyed.

Emma grinned at him, "Ruby and Belle said they would be out of the house for a few hours. By my calculations, that means we have some more alone time to ourselves."

She felt Killian harden underneath her as he smiled up at her. "I like the way you think, Nolan."

She rolled off of him and went to his bedside drawer, she pulled another wrapped condom package and remounted him. "We're going to need this," she said as she ripped open the wrapper and rolled the condom down his shaft. She slid on top of him and both moaned at the feel of being wrapped up in each other again.

Emma slipped up and down his length as she reached for his balls. She played with them as she quickened her thrusts on top of him. Killian groaned in pleasure and thrust upwards in time with her. Emma moaned loudly as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot inside of her. Soon, they came again and lay next to each other on the bed.

"You're wearing me out," Killian gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. "And I play football for a living."

Emma smirked. "I guess I'm just that good." She recaptured his lips and lay down next to him. They just lay side by side for a while, reveling in the evolution of their relationship. As they stole glances at each other, Emma realized how happy she was and how content she felt by his side. 

They spent much of the afternoon just kissing each other. Around three, they heard the front door open and they quickly got dressed. As they came downstairs, Ruby and Belle were waiting for them, Belle with a giant bag of books next to her on the couch.

Ruby took one look of them and grinned. "Good afternoon?"

Both Emma and Killian flushed with embarrassment, and avoided Ruby’s eyes. "What about you?"

"It was great," Belle said dreamily as she showed them her purchases. Ruby ran upstairs and brought down the key to the cabinet. She unlocked it and handed Emma and Killian back their phones. Emma was relieved to find that she hadn’t missed anything important during her time away from it.

The rest of their vacation went by like a dream as the four of them had a great time together. Emma and Killian enjoyed each other's company as the week went by. Though they sometimes snuck upstairs to climb into bed together, most of the time they played on the beach, went walking on the boardwalk, and talked into the night with Ruby and Belle.

The second to last night was Emma’s birthday. To celebrate, Ruby bought her a giant cake and they had a giant pool party in the back of the house. The three sang happy birthday to her and Emma blew out the candles on her cake.

“Happy Birthday, Nolan.” Killian said as he sad down next to her on the side of the pool, putting his feet in the water next to her.

“Thanks,” Emma replied.

“So, what did you wish for?” He asked as he kicked his feet in the water.

Emma mock glared at him. “Didn’t anyone tell you that you’re not supposed to tell people what you wished for?”

He shrugged and said, “I guess you’re right.” 

They sat there for a couple of moments before Emma said, “Nothing.”

“I’m sorry,” he said with a quizzical look.

She smiled at him, “You asked me what I wished for. I didn’t wish for anything. I have a great family, supportive friends, a great job…”

“And a smoldering quarterback that loves you?” He asked with a grin.

She playfully hit him. “I wouldn’t put it that way, but yes, I have a handsome boyfriend as well.” He responded by kissing her, and Emma felt relaxed as she heard the waves of the beach crash onto the shore in the distance.

Emma was sad when the end of the week came, but she felt completely refreshed. Though a part of her wanted to stay in paradise forever, another part wanted to get back to work. They would be going back to football practice the next day, and both Emma and Killian were eager to get back to work. They had a matchup against San Francisco to get ready for and they were ready to face the challenge head on.


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived back at the practice facility early the next Tuesday, the rest of the team seemed to be just as rejuvenated by the bye week. Coach Mills, in particular, was excited to get her starting defensive tackle and right tackle back from their respective injuries. It appeared that Regina was even more determined to get to the playoffs, and had the team working even harder on running plays and scrimmage. 

At the end of the week, the team traveled to San Francisco and handily beat the 49ers in their first blowout win of the season. However, they weren’t as lucky the following week in their matchup against the Houston Texans and ended up losing their second game of the season. However, the team refused to go down without a fight, pushing the game into overtime and losing in the last five minutes of the extra period. The media began to hype up the Buccaneers as a surprise playoff pick once again after doubting them after the incident during the game against the Jaguars, and many people were starting to believe the hype this time around. Everyone was confident about their next game in Atlanta, as they had already won one game against the Falcons during the opening week of the season.

However, when the team arrived in Atlanta, the mood shifted to a much less confident one. Killian seemed different as soon as they stepped off the plane, slumping his shoulders and avoiding eye contact with anyone. Emma noticed the change in his demeanor and approached him in the hotel lobby, her voice full of concern. “Hey, are you okay?”

He nodded quickly and said, “I’m fine.” However, Emma could tell that he was lying. She wanted to press him for answers, but she resisted the urge and decided to give him his space. She hoped that he would tell him what was bothering him soon so that they could work together to deal with it. She met with the rest of the coaching staff that evening in the hotel lobby. She focused her energy on the game and tried to place her concerns about Killian out of her mind for at least a little while.

On the day of the game, Killian still seemed to be in a bad place. She approached him as he drank from his flask. “Good luck today,” she said, with an encouraging smile.

He smiled and kissed her. She could taste the rum on his breath, and her worries about him multiplied. She pulled the flask away from him and he reluctantly let go of it. “That’s enough. It’s game day.”

Though he looked like he wanted to argue with her, he kept his mouth shut and walked away from her. She pocketed his flask as she watched him sulk on the other side of the lobby. She wondered what was wrong with him and a part of her wondered whether it was something that she had done. To Emma, it had seemed that their relationship was going great and she couldn’t figure out what had caused the sudden change.

As much as she wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery, they still had a game to play. The team piled into the bus and headed over to the stadium. Once the team had settled into the locker room, they ran onto the field for warm-ups. Killian seemed to throw the ball angrily, scowling through the entire drill. Several teammates tried to talk to Killian, but he ignored them. Even Regina asked Emma what was going on with him.

“I don’t know,” she said, watching him argue with one of the offensive tackles. “He won’t talk to me about it.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Regina asked, frowning.

“It’s not that,” Emma said quickly, her face flushing crimson at the insinuation. “It’s…I don’t know what it is.” Still, she wondered if Regina’s suggestion was a possibility. She hoped that Killian would talk to her if something was wrong, but she combed through their recent memories together to figure out what it possibly could be.

Regina looked over at Killian and back at Emma. “Figure out what it is. I can’t have him playing like this.”

Emma nodded, remembering her warning about keeping her professional and personal lives separate. She walked over to try again to talk to Killian and figure out what was wrong. However, he kept lying about being fine.

“It’s nothing, Nolan,” Killian snapped before storming back into the locker room and leaving her standing on the field.

Emma sighed as Regina blew the whistle signaling the end of warm-ups. The rest of the team ran into the locker room to get dressed for the game. Regina gave them a quick pep talk before the game, and Killian was unusually silent. Several of his teammates looked at him in concern, but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care about their looks towards him.

The team ran out onto the field and stood on the sidelines, pulling their helmets off their heads and placing them against their chests. The National Anthem finished and the team got ready for the game. Atlanta won the coin toss and elected to receive the ball first. The Buccaneers kicked the ball to the Falcons’ thirty-yard line to start the game. The Atlanta offense ran onto the field, ready for the first drive of the game.

Though the defense tried to hold the offense, Matt Ryan and the offense marched down the field in a way that appeared effortless. Regina cursed on the sideline as the Falcons scored a touchdown and cemented an early lead with a successful extra point. The Buccaneers got the ball at the twenty-yard-line and Killian led the offense onto the field. On the first snap, Scarlet was stuffed in the backfield. On the second, Killian overthrew Locksley in an uncharacteristically inaccurate pass. On third down, Killian held onto the ball for too long and was sacked for fourth and long.

Emma looked over at Killian with concern from the sidelines. "Goddamnit!" Regina shouted as the offense ran off the field. She grabbed Killian by the shoulder pads. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Sorry, Coach," Killian mumbled as he avoided his coach's eyes. 

Emma approached him as Regina walked away. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Killian didn't look her in the eye. "It was just a bad play. Nothing to worry about." He pulled his helmet off his head and went over Coach Mills, who gave him instructions for their next offensive drive.

The Atlanta offense when three-and-out and the kicker kicked a field goal, putting the Buccaneers in a ten to nothing hole. They got the ball at the forty-yard-line and Killian led the offense back out to the field. Luckily, this drive ended with a field goal, cutting the deficit to seven.

After an unsuccessful Atlanta drive, the Buccaneers got the ball back. Scarlet got them a first and down, but Killian promptly threw an interception that was returned for a touchdown. The Atlanta kicker kicked an extra point and the Buccaneers were now losing seventeen to three.

Regina was furious on the sidelines. As soon as the team was in the locker room she said, "Jones, you're sitting out the second half. She turned to his backup, "Prince, you're in." The backup quarterback grabbed his helmet, eager for the chance to play during the regular season and show off his skills.

Killian didn't even try to protest the decision, and Emma was extremely concerned for him. His scowl as he gripped his helmet in his hands was all she could focus on as Regina gave the team their pep talk. 

The team ran out to start the second half, but Killian stayed seated. Emma approached him and he looked up at her with sad eyes. "What's going on, Killian?"

He shook his head and played with the helmet in his hands, tracing the Buccaneers logo absentmindedly. "I told you, Nolan, it's nothing."

Emma sighed and sat down next to him. "Whatever it is, it's far from nothing." She reached for his hand and he slowly took hers. "I know you Killian, and I can tell that something is wrong. Whatever it is, you can trust me as I trust you."

Killian hesitated for a moment, looking into her eyes as though checking the sincerity in them. Appearing to have made a decision, he stood up and reached into his locker. He pulled out a photograph and handed it to her. Emma looked at it and saw two boys in the photo. It was taken many years ago, but Emma could tell that the younger one was Killian by his eyes and his smile. She tried not to giggle as she saw that he had a small ponytail on his head. She then looked at the boy next to Killian. He was a little taller and slightly older than Killian, but Emma could see the family resemblance.

"That's my brother, Liam." Killian said after Emma looked up from the photo. "That was taken after my first game in the Navy. He was the one to introduce me to football. He was at every high school game, every recruiting visit. He was a good player himself, but he blew out his knee during his first year in the Navy." 

Emma could see how much love he had for his brother, and her heart broke, as she could tell where this story was going. "How did he die?"

Killian took the photo back from her. "Three years ago today, I met your parents for the first time. They came to the annual Army-Navy game with some team scouts. Everyone knew that the Buccaneers were looking to draft a quarterback so I played my heart out. After the game, Liam and I went out to celebrate. On our way back home, we were both incredibly drunk. Liam was driving and a deer jumped out in front of us. He swerved and hit a tree. He lost his life and all I got was this scar as a reminder." He ran his finger across the scar on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Emma said, her heart breaking for him.

Killian shrugged. "It's not your fault," he said bitterly. "Every year since on this day has been rough for me."

Emma took his hand in hers. "I can't imagine how hard it is. But remember that you're not alone. I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere. So please don't shut me out."

After a few moments, Killian nodded. "You're right, love, I'm sorry." He leaned over and they shared an intimate kiss.

"I would have loved to meet him," Emma said.

Killian smiled, "I can arrange that."

Emma looked at him, perplexed. He gestured out to the tunnel. "Let's finish the game, and then I want to take you somewhere."

She nodded, "Okay." He grabbed his helmet and they walked out of the tunnel. The team was getting ready for the second half and Eric Prince was warming up on the side, ready for his opportunity to take over at quarterback and show Coach Mills what he could do. Locksley and a couple of Killian's teammates looked over at him with concern as he came out of the tunnel. He gave them a small smile to indicate that he was going to be alright.

Regina came over to them. "Everything alright?"

They nodded and took their places on the side of the field. Though Prince played well as Killian held the clipboard on the sidelines, the Atlanta Falcons still won the game. The mood on the sideline was somber as the team went back into the locker room.

The postgame speech and press conference went by in a blur. Emma watched as Killian apologized for his poor play during the first half and promised the Tampa Bay fan base that he would be much better going forward.

As soon as the press conference was over, Killian came over to Emma holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Ready?"

Emma nodded and Killian called for a taxi. When it arrived, the two of them piled in and Killian gave the driver an address. The ride was silent, but soon after they pulled up at a cemetery. Killian paid the driver and the two of them got out of the car.

"This is where Liam is?" Emma asked to break the silence, glancing around at the numerous headstones.

Killian nodded, "Aye. I thought it was appropriate to have him buried where he was born."

"Makes sense," Emma said. She allowed herself to be led through the cemetery. A couple of rows back, Killian turned and walked among the gravestones. He stopped short and Emma read the inscription on the headstone.

Liam Jones  
Beloved Brother  
1990-2014

Emma's eyes teared up at the headstone despite never having the chance to know Liam. She saw that Killian was looking at her, fighting back his own tears. Getting an idea, she kneeled down and said, "Hello, Liam. It's nice to meet you."

If Killian thought Emma talking to a grave was weird, he didn't show it. "I'm Emma Nolan. I'm in love with your brother." Killian flushed at the admission, and Emma continued, "I would have loved to meet you in a less grave capacity." She tried not to laugh at her pun. "Thank you for being such a good influence on Killian, and I hope you're resting well."

She stood up and Killian placed the bouquet on the grave. "That was beautiful, love." He grinned at her.

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Emma asked as they took each other’s hand.

Killian paused to think about it. After moments of contemplation, he shrugged. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. "I had one serious girlfriend when I was in high school, and he didn't like her very much. Her name was Milah."

"Why didn't he like her?" Emma asked.

He laughed, "Probably had to do with the fact that she was married and about ten years older than me."

Emma looked surprised. "You dated a married woman?"

Killian nodded, "It was doomed from the start. Though I learned from that relationship that when you love someone, you have to do your best to hold on to them." He smiled at her, and her heart melted. They kissed and Killian asked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded, "We have a couple hours before the plane leaves."

"I know a good Italian restaurant around here," he said. They left the cemetery and Emma was glad that Killian had opened up to her and that she had the chance to meet his brother. She couldn't help but think that their relationship was much stronger than before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut

Thankfully for both Killian and the Buccaneers, Killian's grief-induced slump was only a temporary setback. On Tuesday morning, he walked into practice ready to get back to work. In the pre-practice talk, he took time to apologize to his teammates and coaches for his performance and told them that he wanted to put in behind him and focus on the rest of the season. Though nobody said anything, the rest of the team shared his sentiments and Killian and Emma caught each other's eyes with a smile as he began his warm-up drills. The focus soon turned to their upcoming matchup with the Chicago Bears on Sunday.

Killian's renewed focus to get their team into the playoffs seemed to spread to everyone. Both the offense and defense put everything they had into practice and the masterful execution of the playbook. The hard work paid off and the Buccaneers won their next three games against the Bears, the Indianapolis Colts, and the Seattle Seahawks.

Not only were things good for the Buccaneers but also for Emma. The team was close to clinching their first playoff berth in years, and many attributed the team's success to Emma and Regina's coaching partnership. Some analysts snidely remarked that Emma slept her way to success, but they were quickly shut down and branded sexist by the rest of the media.

Even Emma's parents seemed to be warming up to the idea of Emma and Killian, as they invited them over for Thanksgiving. It was a far less awkward experience since the last time they came over, and an overall pleasant evening for all involved. It helped that football was one thing the entire family agreed on and Thanksgiving provided three games for them amid their turkey and pumpkin pie.

Everything was going well for them, so much so that Emma was starting to look for a place larger than her current apartment. For the first time in a long time, Tampa felt like home to her and she realized that she wanted to settle down for good in the area, hopefully continuing her position on the coaching staff of the Buccaneers.

At the end of their first practice after their win against Seattle, Emma waited outside the locker room for Killian. She got a couple of somewhat dirty looks from a couple of the players as they exited the locker room, and she got the impression that not everyone had warmed up to the idea of their star quarterback dating the owner's daughter and assistant coach of the team. She did her best not to let it bother her, since she was far past the point of caring what anyone thought of her relationship with Killian. Besides, the people that mattered to her most had already given their approval and that was more important than universal support.

Not long after, Killian came out of the locker room, clad in a black leather jacket and a red button-down shirt. His eyes lit up as he saw her, and she couldn’t help but smile back at him. Glancing around the vicinity to check if they were alone, he kissed her once he had determined that the coast was clear. "Ready?"

Emma nodded and took his hand. "Definitely." They walked out of the training facility where Ruby's red car was waiting for them. Ruby rolled down the window and called out to them. "It's about time!"

Belle smiled and waved from the passenger seat. "Hi guys."

The two of them climbed into the backseat of the car. "Evening," Killian said as he grinned at the two of them. Ruby started the car as Emma and Killian fastened their seatbelts in the backseat.

"How was practice?" Ruby asked as she drove them out of the facility.

"Fine," Emma said, quickly. Not long after they arrived at the restaurant that Killian had chosen for their first double date. The four of them got out of the car and Ruby handed her keys to the valet. 

The boy's eyes widened at the sight of Killian. "You're..."

Killian smiled, clearly used to being recognized out on the street. "Killian Jones. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Be sure to take good care of my friend's car."

Despite being star struck, the boy nodded eagerly and climbed into Ruby's car. Killian put his arm around Emma as they entered the Italian restaurant. Approaching the hostess, he confirmed their reservation. The hostess also seemed to recognize him almost immediately and stammered out her greeting as she grabbed four menus for the party. She composed herself and led them past through the restaurant to a private room.

As the four of them were seated, Killian and Belle on one side of the table and Emma and Ruby seated on the other. "Why do these fancy restaurants insist on making the lighting so dark?" Emma grumbled as she squinted at the menu by the candlelight.

Belle shrugged on the other side of the table. "Ambiance, I guess."

"What's the point of ambiance if you can't see anything?" She looked back down at the menu, trying to make out the tiny text. The waiter came over and Ruby ordered a bottle of wine for the table.

Not long after, the waiter came back with a bottle of a red wine with a name that Emma couldn't pronounce. He poured them four glasses, and they placed their orders after their first taste. As soon as the waiter walked away, Killian raised his glass. The women clinked their glasses to his and drank to all of the good things that had been happening for them lately.

As the evening passed by, she and Killian talked about their practices with the team and Ruby and Belle talked about their recent career successes. Ruby's bar had been featured in the Tampa Bay Times and Belle had just gotten the opportunity to interview her favorite author for the Times, who’s more recent novel was a modern day adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. The four of them toasted again to their success before Ruby congratulated Killian on his recent performance, making sure that he wouldn't slip again and take them out of the playoffs.

"I'm promise." Killian said with a confident smile. "We're going to make the playoffs this year. Emma and I will see to that." Emma nodded in agreement.

Ruby smiled and said, “That’s good to hear. You nearly put my fantasy season in jeopardy a couple weeks ago.”

Killian laughed. “I’ll be sure to work harder for the sole reason of ensuring that you win your fantasy season.”

The table laughed and soon the waiter brought their meals over. After dinner was done, they ordered dessert. As soon as there were done, the waiter brought over their check. Killian grabbed it and said, "It's my treat."

Ruby scowled and tried to protest, but Killian refused to let her pay or even chip in. After they left the restaurant, they decided to walk down the Tampa streets for a while in the comfortable November air.

"So, how are things with Killian?" Ruby asked as she walked next to Emma. Killian and Belle were a couple feet in front of them talking excitedly to each other, presumably about books.

Emma flashed her a genuine smile, elated about how things were going lately. "Good," she said, "I'm really happy."

Ruby smiled back at her. "I'm glad. I’m really happy for you." They walked past a realtor's office and Emma stopped short, looking at the displays inside. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about buying a new house lately," Emma admitted, "My apartment has been nice, but it was always a temporary option. If I'm going to be living here full time, I want to have a house with more space and with room for more than just me."

"I’m glad you’re thinking of staying here full time," Ruby said, “Florida isn’t the same without you.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks.”

They looked back at the displays and Ruby asked, "What does Killian think about it?"

Emma sighed and looked over at him who was walking back towards them with Belle, having evidently noticed that Emma and Ruby had stopped. "I haven't told him yet," she confessed. She had wanted to, but things had gotten crazy with football practices, and Emma was nervous about bringing up the subject of them possibly living together.

Ruby gave her an encouraging smile, "Talk to him. I think it'll all work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Emma asked.

"Well for one thing, he's crazy about you," Ruby said, "And I like him much better than Neal."

Emma laughed. "You're right, I should talk to him."

Killian and Belle reached them, and Killian asked, "Everything alright, ladies?" 

Emma nodded and gestured to the model display inside the window. "Yeah, I just stopped to looked at the display." Ruby and Emma resumed walking with them and the four of them walked a little longer before turning back to get Ruby's car from the valet. 

The two couples held hands as they walked back to the restaurant, but a young boy about six years old interrupted their walk as he ran up to them. "Killian Jones!" He exclaimed excitedly as his eyes lit up. "You're my favorite player!"

Killian smiled and knelt down to be eye level to the boy. "Thanks, lad." He pulled out a sharpie from his pocket. "I suppose you want an autograph?"

The boy nodded, and searched his pockets for a piece of paper. He pulled out Killian's rookie card and handed it over. Killian took it and uncapped the sharpie. "Whom do I make this out to?"

"Henry," the boy answered.

Killian smiled and signed the card. "Pleasure to meet you, Henry. Make sure to show this to all of your friends to make them jealous."

Henry nodded and gave a mock salute. "Aye, aye Captain." Killian handed the card back and Henry grinned as he looked at it. "Thank you."

"No problem," Killian said, "Take care, lad." Emma couldn't help but smile as she watched the exchange, and enjoying watching how good Killian was with kids. She saw Killian looking at her and she grinned at him. They made it back to the restaurant and Ruby handed her card to the valet. The boy that had initially taken their card drove up with their car minutes later. Killian tipped him well and agreed to sign a napkin for him.

The four of them piled in the car and Ruby dropped Emma and Killian off at Killian's mansion. They waved goodbye as Ruby and Belle pulled out of the driveway. "Want to come in for coffee?" Killian asked.

Emma smirked at him. "Just coffee?"

Killian looked at her in a way that took Emma's breath away. "If you prefer."

Unlocking the door, they made their way into Killian's house. Emma hadn't been inside the house before, and Killian happily gave her the full tour of the interiors. As she walked along the hallways, she was struck by the amount of sea and pirate imagery that adorned the house's decorations. "You're definitely a great fit for the Buccaneers," she joked.

Killian laughed. "It might sound weird, but I was hoping that the team would draft me."

"Is it the in stadium pirate ship that sold you?" Emma asked jokingly.

He nodded. "Aye. Not only the pirate ship though, I enjoyed meeting your parents over any of the owners and GMs I met with. If I had known that it would mean meeting you, I would have gotten on my knees and begged them to draft me. Luckily, it wasn't necessary." 

Emma flushed and her heart soared at the declaration. "I'm glad that they drafted you. It's like it was meant to be. Almost like it was..."

"Fate?" Killian finished her sentence.

She nodded. She had never believed in fate before. She thought fate and destiny belonged in fairy tales, and even though Ruby and Belle had tried to convince her otherwise, she had never believed in fairy tales. She was starting to rethink it as her pirate in tight football pants had come in to her life and swept her off her feet like a fairy tale prince. Though she hadn't completely changed her mind, she knew that she had been much happier over the past couple months than she had been in quite a while.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Killian's question brought her attention back to him.

Emma smiled and kissed Killian. "I'm just really happy," she said as she deepened the kiss. He eagerly kissed her back as his hands reached down to cup her ass. She allowed herself to be lifted in his arms and he pressed her against the wall. She felt her arousal dampen as she felt Killian's hardness through his pants.

Trying not to lose contact with his lips, she helped him take off her pants and she unfastened his as well. He pulled out a condom out of his pocket before tossing his pants to the side. She pulled her shirt and he pulled off his own shirt as well. She unfastened and pulled her bra off as he pulled his boxers down. Ripping the condom open, he quickly rolled it down his length. Taking her panties off in a swift motion, he pressed her against the wall as Emma wrapped her legs around his waist. She moaned as his dick pressed against her entrance. He entered her with one clean thrust and she cried out as her walls adjusted to him.

Once she was ready, she nodded her consent. He thrust into her at a slow and steady pace as his hands roughly played with her nipples. Emma moaned as her hands ran up and down his chest. Soon she moaned out, "Faster."

He complied, speeding up his thrusts. Emma moaned louder as she timed her thrusts to meet his. He groaned as he reveled in the feeling of being inside her. His hand moved down to her clit and her walls tightened around him as they both came together screaming each other’s names. They both panted as they came down from their orgasms.

Emma unwrapped her legs from his waist as he pulled out of her. She used the wall for support as she steadied herself as she put her feet on the ground. He led her to the couch and Emma lay on top of him.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, she felt encouraged by the look of love in his eyes. "Killian?"

"Yes, love?" He looked at her earnestly, but something stopped her from bringing up the cohabitation discussion.

She took a deep breath, deciding to follow Ruby's advice and get over her apprehension. "I've been thinking and I want to move out of my apartment and buy a bigger house. I wanted to know what you thought about it."

Killian's eyes lit up. "That sounds like a great idea, but I have an even better one." He gestured around him. "My place is big enough for the both of us. You could move in here if you want." He added quickly, "Only if you're comfortable with it."

Emma paused to consider the offer. She hadn't wanted to impose her stay on Killian, but her moving in here rather than finding a place of her own made much more sense. It was a big step, but Emma knew that she was ready for it. "I'd love to move in with you," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

He grinned back at her and she knew she made the right decision. "That's great to hear. This house will be much less lonely with you here." They kissed and Emma climbed off of him. He got up and led her up to his bedroom, leaving their clothes strewn about the hallway. Both exhausted from their evening, they got ready for bed and climbed under the covers. Saying goodnight, they fell asleep pretty quickly in what would soon be their bedroom. Emma couldn’t help but be excited about the prospect.


	13. Chapter 13

With the Buccaneer's win in Tennessee against the Titans, the team officially notched its second winning season in a row. However, they hadn't officially clinched a playoff spot yet and a lot of people in the Tampa area were nervous about the last stretch of the season. Elsewhere in the NFC South Division, the Carolina Panthers were only a game behind the Buccaneers and everyone figured that the fight for the Division would end up coming down to Week 17 when the Panthers would come to town to face the home team a second time. Though the Buccaneers had already beaten the Panthers once, there was no guarantee that they would win again in such a heated division rivalry with such high stakes.

Emma however didn't feel that she had to worry too much about their next games, as the team was working hard and was confident in their ability to finish the season strong. That and she believed in Killian’s ability to lead the team deep into the playoffs. She was much more nervous about her upcoming move out of her own apartment and into cohabitation with Killian. Emma had never moved in with someone that she was romantically involved with before, and the prospect both excited and terrified her. Luckily, Ruby and Belle had kindly offered to help her and Killian with the move. She spent the night packing up all of her possessions into boxes, noting how little possessions she actually had. Everything that was worth keeping fit perfectly into three large boxes.

The next morning, Emma answered the door to find, Killian, Ruby, and Belle standing on the other side. "Morning," she said brightly as Killian kissed her. "Thanks for helping," she said to Ruby and Belle, who were both giving her encouraging smiles.

"No problem," Ruby said.

"We're happy to help," said Belle.

"There's no place I'd rather be, love." Killian said with a wink. The three of them walked into the apartment, surprised to see that there were only three boxes.

Ruby looked around the now bare apartment, "This is it?"

Emma nodded. "I brought everything I had from Boston."

Shrugging, Ruby picked up a box. "Makes the move easier." Killian picked up a box and Emma picked up the last box. Taking one last look at the empty apartment, Emma locked the door and carried the box to the elevator. As soon as they reached the ground floor, they loaded Killian's car with the boxes. Killian climbed into the driver's seat and pulled away as Emma, Ruby, and Belle piled into Emma's car and followed him to the house.

"He lives here?" Ruby asked in awe as they pulled up in front of Killian's mansion. Emma nodded and Ruby remarked, "Football pays well."

Emma laughed and stopped the car. The three of them climbed up and walked to Killian's car where he had already begun to unload the boxes from the backseat. The move-in process went rather quickly and soon enough everything in the boxes were unpacked and placed around the house.

"That's a lot of black leather," Belle commented, as she helped put Emma's clothes away in the closet. Pushing the black leather jackets to the side, they hung Emma clothes up with plenty of space to fit everything inside.

Killian shrugged. "I look good in black." Emma couldn't help but agree with the statement.

Soon all of Emma’s stuff was put away and the four of them had bear claws that Killian got from his favorite bakery to celebrate. Afterwards, Killian drove Ruby and Belle home and Emma settled on the couch as she adjusted to her new home. She looked at the photos that adorned the shelf atop the fireplace, most of them were Killian with his brother at various events of his life and a couple were Emma with her parents and Ruby that had been added next to them. Emma looked forward to adding many new photos of her and Killian to the shelf. 

In between the photos, sat the game ball that Killian had given Emma after their first regular season game. A token of their hard work paying off, as he had called it. Emma had found a nice glass case to store it and it sat proudly on display for everyone to see. She grinned as she looked at it, excited at how far she and Killian had come since then, both personally and professionally.

She looked around at Killian’s DVD collection and saw that he had a wide variety of genres. A good amount of them were Disney movies, including Pirates of the Caribbean and Peter Pan.

“Like what you see?” Emma jumped, startled by Killian’s voice. Turning around she found him, smiling at her still holding his keys in his hand.

Emma smiled and pecked his lips. “You have a good taste in movies.”

“I’m glad to hear that you think so,” Killian replied. “Can I interest you in a movie night to celebrate our first night together?”

She nodded. “As long as there are milk duds.”

Killian grinned, “As you wish, love.” Killian made them burgers on the grill and they ate them by the side of the pool. For their movie night, they settled on Pirates Of The Caribbean, and they cuddled on the couch as they watched the movie. Emma felt like she was home in his arms and they decided to go bed not long after as they had practice to attend early the next morning.

The next morning, Emma got up early and searched the cabinet for things to make breakfast. She found pancake mix in the pantry and set to work on making pancakes for the two of them. She heard Killian come downstairs as she flipped the sizzling pancake on the grill.

“Something smells good,” he said. She turned around and found him clad in a simple white t-shirt and boxers. He ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he looked hungrily at her.

Emma replied, “I decided to make pancakes.” She flipped another pancake and glanced back at Killian.

“I wasn’t talking about the pancakes,” he replied looking at her hungrily as she walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her next. 

Emma was turned on by the feel of him against her, and quickly turned off the burner. Turning around she wrapped her arms around him. “Forget the pancakes.” She pushed him against the table and captured his lips in her own.

Killian grinned as he looked lustfully at her. “I like the way you think.”

Unfortunately, Emma’s phone rang before they could go further. She saw that it was her mother calling and groaned. “It’s my mom.” She reluctantly walked away and answered her phone. Killian went back upstairs, grumbling about needing a cold shower.

Emma filled her mother in on the move in process and told her that things were going great. She hung up the phone and finished with the pancakes. Killian came back down and they ate quickly before getting ready for the day’s practice. After all, they had a matchup against the New Orleans Saints to get ready for. The game was on Thursday night so they had even less time to prepare than usual, and Coach Mills never stopped to remind them of that fact.

Despite the shorter week, the Buccaneers managed to pull off a win despite Will Scarlet going down with an injury in the middle of the third quarter. The injury looked scary but Scarlet waved to the crowd as he was carted off. Luckily, the injury turned out to be less severe than it looked from the sidelines and he would only be out for two weeks and most likely back for the final game of the season as well as the playoffs. Emma and Killian celebrated the win at their home as soon as Killian finished his post-game press conference.

Unfortunately, the Buccaneers lost their next two games: a game against the Dallas Cowboys and a Christmas Eve rematch against the Saints. Though the Buccaneers were not out of playoff contention yet, their season was now guaranteed to come down to the wire. The final game against the Panthers would decide the division and the team got word that the game had been moved up to primetime for Sunday Night Football.

Before they could worry about the final game of the season, Emma and Killian focused on the daunting task of hosting the first Nolan-Jones Christmas party at their house. They invited Emma’s parents, Killian’s teammates, the coaching staff, Ruby and Belle to the party, and everyone arrived clad in an ugly Christmas sweater. While it was overwhelming having to host so many people, the party was a success.

Of course, Emma could have done without the eggnog fueled Christmas karaoke. If she didn’t have to hear her parents sing “Baby, It’s Cold Outside,” to each other for a long time she would be very happy. Though she had to admit that Ruby’s serenading of Belle with “All I Want For Christmas Is You,” was such a sweet moment of the evening. 

However, Killian managed to upstage all of them with his performance of an original love song. His eyes never left Emma’s during the performance, and Emma was transfixed on him. “I didn’t know that you wrote your own music,” she said as she embraced him after his performance.

“It was Liam’s song,” he explained, “he took up songwriting after the end of his football career.”

“Did he have as good a singing voice as you?” Emma asked.

Killian smiled, thinking fondly of his brother. “He was even better.”

After everyone had left the house, Killian pulled Emma aside. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. “Merry Christmas, Emma.”

She opened the box to reveal a crystal swan necklace inside. “Merry Christmas, Killian,” she said as she admired the necklace. “It’s beautiful.” She turned around and he placed the necklace around her neck, struggling with the clasp.

Emma gave him her present, a beautiful model of a pirate ship contained in a bottle. “To add to your collection of pirate themed things,” she said.

He admired it in his hands. “I love it,” he said, “I love you.”

She kissed him, “I love you, too.” They went back to their clean up of the house and fell into bed around midnight, both very exhausted from their long night. 

After Christmas had come and gone, there was not a lot of time for private moments in the coming days as the focus was turned to the final game of the season. Coach Mills was adamant that they win this game, as failure was not an option for her. She spent most of the week barking orders at the team, making sure every player was playing up to his full potential.

Her commanding nature was so strong that Emma was shocked when Regina approached her after warm-ups Sunday night and asked her to do the pre-game pep talk. “But you always do it,” Emma said as she tried to pick her jaw off the floor.

“True,” Regina replied, “But I want you to try your hand at it. You’ve surprised me with your potential this season, Miss Nolan and I want to see how you handle more responsibility.”

Emma was confused by Regina’s request at such a pivotal point in the season, but she nodded in agreement. She assumed that it was a test of some sort, but for what she didn’t know. Still, Emma wanted to do her best to pass it. “Good luck,” Regina said as the two of them walked into the locker room.

The team turned as the two women walked into the room. Most of them looked to Regina, while Killian only had eyes for Emma. Clearing her throat, Emma stepped forward and raised her hand to get the team’s attention. When the room was silent, Emma began her speech. “Alright boys,” Emma began, as she heard Regina start the majority of her pre-game pep talks. “We’ve had an up and down season, there’s no denying it. Overall, we’ve been tough, we’ve fought back against adversity, and we’ve played pretty damn good football.” A couple of players cheered at that, but quieted down quickly afterwards.

She glanced over at Killian, who gave her an encouraging smile. She looked around the room and found that every player was watching her, listening to her every word. She stood up straight and continued her speech. “Everyone out there has a different idea of who we are. But this is our time to punch back and say, ‘No, this is who we are.’ We’re so close to the playoffs, let’s give a performance that will make the Tampa Bay area proud to be our fans.” She put her hand out and looked around at the room. “Who’s with me?”

The room erupted into shouts as they gathered in the huddle. A loud roar of, “LET’S GO BUCS,” chorused in the locker room. The players grabbed their helmets and placed them on their heads as they ran out of the tunnel.

The home crowd screamed for their team as they ran onto the field. Though the pregame routine was the same as it always was, there was a newfound excitement and anticipation in the air. After the coin toss and national anthem. The Panthers’ kicker sent the ball over to the Buccaneers five-yard line where it was returned for six yards.

On the first play of the game, Killian threw the ball to Locksley for an eight-yard gain. On the second, there was a deafening roar in the stadium as Scarlet, back from his injury, ran from the line of scrimmage all the way to the end zone for the team’s first touchdown. The extra point made the lead seven points. Emma cheered on the sidelines as Killian congratulated Scarlet in the end zone.

On the ensuing drive, the Panthers capped off their drive with a Cam Newton pass to Greg Olsen. The kicker tied the game with the extra point. The Buccaneers got the ball back at the twenty-yard line, but went four and out with Killian nearly throwing a potential interception that was dropped by the defender. The first quarter ended with the Panthers at the Buccaneers’ fifty-one yard line, but they quickly came back at the beginning of the second quarter with a touchdown pass to Kelvin Benjamin. Thankfully, the kicker missed the extra point and the Buccaneers were only down by six points.

Killian drove the offense to the Panthers’ side of the field and got them into field goal range with the wildcat. After going four and out, the kicker lessened the deficit to three. The Buccaneers got the ball back quickly after the Panthers running back fumbled the ball and the Buccaneers came up with it in the pile. On the next play, Killian was forced to throw the ball to avoid a sack. However, the referees ruled it as intentional grounding and Killian scowled as the team was pushed back on second down. He got the team back into field goal range and the kicker made his second field goal of the night. The second half came to an end with the Buccaneers and the Panthers tied and thirteen points apiece.

The team ran into the locker room. Regina looked around at the room. “Good work, we’re definitely still in this game. We have one half left of regular season to play. I know how much we all love this game, and none of us want to go home tonight. As Miss Nolan said, let’s punch back and show that we’re not going home without a fight.” The team cheered and ran back to the field to start the second half. 

The Panthers got the ball to start the second half and Cam Newton ran onto the field. The team got two first downs before Newton threw an interception that was quickly returned for a touchdown. The stadium erupted in cheers at the Buccaneers lead. However, the stadium quieted down again when Newton drove their offense down for a touchdown that once again tied the game.

After trading punts, the fourth quarter began with the Panthers scoring another touchdown. The Buccaneers managed to get a first down before going fourth and out. The clock wound down in the game until there were two minutes left. The Buccaneers were down seven points, but had the ball. Killian got them to their thirty-five-yard line before the clock wound down to three seconds. Emma nodded to Killian and he nodded back as Regina fed him the play. On the ensuing snap, Killian stepped back into the pocket and surveyed the field. With all of this strength, he chucked the Hail Mary as far as he could throw it. Several Buccaneers and Carolina defenders stood in the end zone waiting for the ball to come down. As the game clock wound down, the ball fell into Locksley’s hands.

The crowd erupted as the Locksley did his touchdown dance. “Let’s go for two,” Regina called out. She fed the play to Killian and he ran the ball in for the two-point conversion. Killian raised the ball in the air as the crowd screamed for him. The Buccaneers had won the game and they would be going to the playoffs for the first time in years. Locksley and Scarlet grabbed the Gatorade, and showered Regina with it. She was not happy about being drenched, but she was clearly thrilled about the Buccaneers’ victory. The sideline spilled onto the field in celebration as Killian shook Newton’s hand and Newton wished him luck in the playoffs. Killian turned around and found Emma in the crowd. Running to her, he lifted her up and they kissed amid the cheers of the crowd.

“You did it,” Emma said as her feet touched the ground again.

Killian shook his head, “We did it.” He embraced her in his arms and Emma knew that this would always be one of her favorite moments of all time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut

The stadium was in chaos as yells of celebration filled the air. Emma lost sight of Killian in the aftermath. She hoped that she could find him so that they could properly celebrate the victory. An idea flashed through her mind and she sent a quick text to him. _Wait for me in the locker room. Leave the uniform on._

His response came a few minutes later. _As you wish._ Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find her parents beaming at her. “Congratulations,” her mother said, pulling her into a hug. “We’re so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” she said as she hugged her father. Her parents were pulled away by a reporter soon after, and she was congratulated by so many people that the next couple of minutes went by in a blur.

Soon after, the crowd on the field started to dissipate and Emma followed Regina to the locker room. Regina smiled brightly at her team. “Congratulations, I knew you could do it.” The team cheered in response. Regina held up her hand and the team quieted down quickly. “We have a long road ahead of us. Every step we take now brings us closer to eternal glory. However, we cannot rest on our laurels. I want for us and for this fanbase to be able to hoist the Lombardi Trophy in the air, knowing we’ve made this franchise proud.”

The players nodded in agreement. Regina announced to the room, “I’ve just received word from Mr. and Mrs. Nolan that we will be facing the Dallas Cowboys on Saturday.” There was a chorus of groans from the crowd. “Yes, I know they beat us once, but that was the regular season. Everything changes in the playoffs. We have to win or we’re going to be watching the rest of the playoffs on our couches.” She looked around the room. “Get some sleep, we’ll meet again on Tuesday. Be ready to work harder than you ever have before.” Though Emma wasn’t sure how they could work any harder than they already had, she knew Regina would find a way.

A chorus of “Yes, Ma'am” greeted Regina’s declaration. 

Regina and Emma stepped out of the locker room. “That was a good speech,” Regina said, turning to her. “Really inspiring.”

“Thanks,” Emma said as she leaned against the wall outside the locker room. Regina said goodnight to her and went to her office. One by one, players filed out of the locker room. Thankfully, far fewer of them gave her strange looks as they left as they had previously.

After a while, nobody else came out of the locker room. Figuring the coast was clear, she walked into the locker room. Killian was the only one inside when she came in, and he stood up when she came in. He was still clad in his uniform, and he wore a confused expression on his face. “Why did you ask me to keep the uniform on?”

She smirked and walked towards him. She reached up and put a hand on his shoulder pads, pulling herself closer to him. “I thought we could celebrate.”

He blushed as she realized what she meant. “We have our own home to celebrate.”

She ran her fingers down his uniform, tracing the Buccaneers logo on his jersey. “I thought we could fulfill a fantasy of mine.”

He gulped as he caught on to her intent. “I like the sound of that.” She grinned and reached up to kiss his lips. “Where do you want me?”

Looking around the locker room, she spotted the bench in front of the locker marked as Jones, QB. She led him over and sat him down on the bench. Making quick work of her pants and panties, she turned back to him to find that he was already sporting a giant tent clearly visible in his football pants.

She straddled him as her hands brushed against his uniform and her lips met his in a searing kiss. She moved her hands down to his pants and cupped his athletic cup in her hands. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought,” she admitted.

Lifting her up, he laid her on the carpet of the locker room emblazoned with the team logo. With great difficulty, they managed to get his pants and cup off. After he slipped a condom on, she climbed on top of him as he sat on the ground. After some adjustment, she slid down to the base of his shaft.

Upon hearing his satisfied groan, she grinned. “Does that feel good?”

He nodded eagerly and she slid up and down his shaft while her hands grabbed his shoulder pads and her lips reattached themselves to his. Neither of them spoke as they moaned together in time with their movements. She moved one of her hands down to cradle his balls as she quickened her thrusts. He groaned in pleasure at the sensation and Emma moaned louder a couple of moments later as he reached a particularly pleasurable spot.

They moved together in unison for several moments, the locker room filled with the sounds of their moans. All of a sudden he flipped their positions, deepening his thrusts as he climbed on top of her. He came inside of the condom and she came not long after him. Resting on the floor of the locker room, neither of them spoke as they caught their breath.

Killian spoke first. “That was quite a fantasy of yours.”

She nodded. “My father would let me come into the locker room as a little girl after all of the players were dressed. As I grew up, most of my fantasies were in this room.”

“What would your father do if he knew I defiled his little girl in his locker room?”

Emma’s face turned serious. “He’d probably kill you.”

Killian gulped and then shrugged his shoulders. “Oh well, at least it was worth it.”

She smiled, “Have I told you how sexy you look in this uniform?”

Shaking his head, he said, “No, but I look good in everything.”

She had to agree with him there. “Great game today,” she said kissing him again. She moved out from under him and stood up. “Let’s go home.”

He smirked back at her and reminded her, “I still need to take a shower, love.” He stood up and Emma followed him to the shower. They pulled off the rest of their clothes and they took their shower, a longer endeavor with a repeat performance of their locker room escapade. 

As soon as they finally finished their celebration, they got dressed and left the stadium. It was dark and vacant, but they found their way to the exit and to Killian’s car. They drove home and Emma popped a bottle of champagne to celebrate their victory before they climbed into bed.

The next morning, Emma woke up to find a text from Ruby sitting at the top of her notifications. _Great game. Playoffs!!!!_

_Thanks._ Emma texted back and then added, _Were you at the game?_

The reply came back minutes later. _Of Course! Wouldn’t miss it!_

Emma grinned and texted back. _We should meet up again some time._ She pocketed her phone as Killian stirred awake on the other side of their bed.

“Morning,” he said, his eyes still bleary from sleep. He stretched his arms over his head. “How long until your parents get here?”

Emma checked her watch. “About an hour.” They slipped out of their pajamas and got dressed for the morning brunch. The two of them moved around the kitchen as they prepared. At exactly an hour later, the doorbell rang and Emma went to the door to greet her parents. As she let them in, Emma was pleased when her father handed her a box of bear claws.

Killian came over as they walked into the kitchen. “Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Nolan.”

To Emma’s surprise and relief, her father replied, “Please call me David, Killian. Mr. Nolan is my father.”

Killian couldn’t help but smile at having finally gotten Emma’s parents’ full approval. Settling down at the dining room table, they discussed last night’s game and the upcoming run into the playoffs. “I have a good feeling about this year,” her father said.

“Me too,” added her mother. “I think we have the strongest team we’ve had in years.”

Her father nodded, “As good as the 2003 squad.” The fact that 2003 was the last year the franchise had won a super bowl was left unspoken by all of them.

“I agree,” Emma spoke up confidently. “I think this is definitely our year.” She smiled over at Killian, but saw that he looked a little nervous. 

Making a mental note to talk to him about it later, Emma turned back to her parents. “Anyone want some more coffee?”

After brunch was over, her parents left the house telling them that they had business to attend to as soon as they had left, Emma turned back to Killian. “Are you okay?”

Killian nodded and put on a smile that Emma could tell was fake. “I’m fine.”

Emma shook her head, “You’re not. You know I can tell that something is wrong.”

Knowing that it was no use trying to hide his feelings from her, he explained, “I’m just nervous.” He sat down on the couch and Emma sat next to him. “It’s been a dream since I was a boy to win the Super Bowl and to hoist that trophy in the air. I’ve never been closer than I am now to making that dream come true.”

She traced his hand with hers. “Now that it’s here, you feel like all of the pressure is on you.”

He nodded. “Aye. You know me so well, Nolan.”

Looking into his eyes, she said, “I may not know exactly how you feel, but I hope you know that the pressure isn’t as great as you think it is. Sure, Coach Mills is tough and the fan base is begging for another championship, but it’s not the end of the world if we fail. Most of our roster will be staying in Tampa for the next season and we’ll be even stronger next year. You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.”

Killian nodded seeming to be cheered up by her words. “You’ll make a fine coach someday.”

Emma blushed and shrugged. “We’ll see about that.”

“I have yet to see you fail, and when we do win that championship, everyone will be able to see it.” 

Emma saw the sincerity in Killian’s eyes, and was extremely appreciative of his confidence in her. “I hope you’re right,” she said, as she leaned over to kiss him. “I hope we win it all.”’

The team returned to practice the next day and Regina somehow had them working harder than they ever had before. It seemed that Killian’s nerves seemed to spread to the rest of the team, but Emma and Regina did their best to keep everyone’s confidence up and prepare everyone for the upcoming matchup against Dallas. Luckily, the game would be played in Tampa and hopefully the home field advantage would help them.

The following Saturday, the excitement spread throughout the city as Tampa would host its first playoff game in years. The stadium was packed as the fans came out to support their team. After yet another rousing pep talk from Coach Mills, the team ran onto the field to begin the game.

The Cowboys put up a difficult fight, but the Buccaneers were up to the challenge. After trading touchdown passes throughout the game, Killian iced the win over the Buccaneers with a perfectly thrown ball to Locksley. The stadium erupted in cheers as the team won their first playoff game. 

However, there was little time for celebration as they were set to play their next playoff game in Arizona against the Cardinals. Though the Buccaneers won their first match-up during the regular season, nobody dared think that the rematch would be easier. After all, the Cardinals were the second-seeded team and would be coming off a bye week.

Luckily, Killian seemed more confident and seemed to have overcome his initial nerves about the playoffs. He took the lead in practice and spent much of his free time analyzing game film. On Tuesday, the team boarded the plane for Arizona and began their road trip hoping and praying that they would end up in Miami for the Super Bowl and that they wouldn’t have an early exit from the playoffs.


	15. Chapter 15

Touching down in Arizona, the team boarded the bus that would take them to the hotel. As soon as they were checked in and dropped their bags in the room, Emma and Killian decided to take a walk around the area. Emma noticed that Killian seemed nervous during their walk and asked, "Are you alright?"

Killian gave her a smile that Emma could tell was forced. "I'm doing well."

"You know you don't have to lie to me." Emma said reassuringly, before adding, "You can tell me anything."

He paused for a moment and then said, "It’s just playoff nerves. I assure you I’ll be ready by game time." Emma could tell that there was more to the story, but she decided not to press the issue further.

Emma reached for his hand and interlocked their fingers together. "Don't be pressured. Sure, the stakes are higher here but you shouldn't be pressured. Only one team can win the Super Bowl and we've already gone further than we have in years." He still seemed a little bit nervous, and Emma continued with her words of encouragement, "You'll still be quarterback of the team next year, and you have a long career ahead of you. There's plenty of time to win the Super Bowl."

After a couple of moments of contemplation, Killian smiled at her, "Thanks, love. You always know what to say."

She laughed. "I'm winging it most of the time." She kissed him and he brushed her hair out of her face with his free hand. "I love you," she said, getting more and more confident saying the words each time since she had said them the first time.

"I love you, too," Killian smiled, and Emma could tell that it was genuine. He added, “There’s not a play that won’t go by that I won’t be thinking of you.”

Emma felt her face flush at the sentiment. “Good,” she said, “Though I don’t think Coach Mills and your teammates would be happy with that.”

Killian nodded in agreement. “I guess you’re right.” They shared about kiss as they reached the hotel lobby.

They walked back to their hotel room and decided to take advantage of the hotel's shower before meeting Emma's parents for dinner.  
Her parents grinned at them and waved them over as they walked into the restaurant. "Good evening!" Her mother called out to them as they made their way over to her. "How was your walk?"

"Pretty good," Emma replied as her father spoke to the hostess about their reservation. After the hostess seated them, discussion turned to the upcoming game against the Cardinals. Both of her parents were excited about the game, and Emma couldn't help but share their excitement. It had been years since the Buccaneers had made the playoffs and despite what she told Killian earlier, the idea of winning the Super Bowl this year excited her. She could tell that Killian still looked nervous and she squeezed his hand in encouragement under the table.

Emma was glad that her father had become so accepting of their relationship since their initial dinner at her family's house. In fact, her father's man crush on Killian had seemed to return in full force and Emma was sure that any day now he would start calling Killian his son and asking if he wanted to play catch in their large yard. She couldn't help but giggle at the idea, which caught the attention of Killian and her parents.

"What's so funny?" Killian asked with a nervous smile. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

She quickly shook her head, "No." Thinking quickly, she explained, "I was thinking of something Ruby told me a couple of days ago." The three of them looked at her expectantly and she quickly added, "It's an inside joke from Boston. You wouldn't understand it."

As soon as Emma finished her dinner, Regina came over to them. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Nolan." She nodded at Killian. "You too Mr. Jones and Ms. Nolan." Emma's parents looked surprised to see Regina there, but Killian looked like he had been expecting her. Regina turned to Emma and said, "Can I have a word with you, Ms. Nolan?"

Emma was confused but followed Regina out of the hotel. "Is everything okay?" Emma asked as they sat down in the lobby.

Regina nodded quickly and said, "Everything's fine. I just wanted to talk to you about getting your Super Bowl ring fitted."

"But we haven't even made the Super Bowl yet," Emma blurted out. She was extremely confused, and wondered why this needed to be done now of all times.

Regina seemed to be enjoying her confusion and said, "While that's true, I figured I'd get everyone's ring measurements in early just in case we win. After all, you and I both know that we have a really good chance with this squad."

Though Emma was confused, Emma held out her hand so that Regina could measure her ring finger. Once she completed the process, she smiled and said, "Thank you. You can rejoin your family now."

"Do you want me to send out Killian?" Emma asked.

Regina looked confused, but quickly morphed her face into a neutral expression. "That won't be necessary, Ms. Nolan," she explained. "I want to do the coaching staff first, and then I'll do the players."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Have a good evening, Regina."

"You too, Ms. Nolan." Emma walked back to the restaurant where Killian was shaking hands with her father as he and her mother beamed. She cleared her throat and they jumped at the sight of her. The three of them tried their best to look as normal as possible, but they were failing miserably at it in Emma's opinion.

As Emma sat down, her mother quickly asked, "What did Regina want?"

Emma shrugged, "Apparently she wanted my ring size. She's really confident about us winning the Super Bowl." She saw her parents share a look with Killian that indicated that they knew about it. "I should have known it was your idea." If it was one thing her parents were known for, it was their unrelenting optimism. She didn't know where it came from, but she didn't seem to have inherited the same trait.

Her mother smiled and said, "We're just really excited." Emma turned to Killian and it appeared that his confidence had returned back to him. Perhaps one of her parent's overly optimistic pep talks complete with rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers had worked on him. 

The four of them finished their dinner and dessert before leaving the restaurant. Emma and Killian said goodnight to her parents before they went back to the hotel and to their room. Killian kissed her as they entered the hotel room. As much as she enjoyed the feel of his lips on hers, she reluctantly pulled away. "It's getting late," she explained upon seeing Killian's disappointed expression. "We have practice early tomorrow. Coach would kill me if I kept her star player up too late."

Though Killian still looked disappointed, he gave her an understanding nod. "We can't have that," he said, with a small smile. She gave him a quick kiss and went into the bathroom to get ready for the night. As soon as she finished brushing her teeth, she went back outside and tried to settle into the uncomfortable bed. Once she had found a somewhat comfortable position, she closed her eyes and pulled the thin blankets and sheets over her. She felt the weight of the bed shift moments later as Killian climbed into his side of the bed. He wrapped her arms around her, and Emma felt much more comfortable in his embrace.

"Good night, love," Killian said as he did every night they spent together.

Emma closed her eyes again and replied, "Good night, Killian." She fell asleep relatively quickly, but it didn't feel like she got any sleep as the alarm blared to wake them up at 7 the next morning. After getting dressed and a quick breakfast, they made their way to the practice field to prepare for their divisional round game against the Cardinals.

Regina had them working harder than ever at practice. "I've never seen her this determined," Leroy remarked to Emma as they watched the offensive drills from the sidelines. "And I've been with the team as long as she has."

Emma simply shrugged and said, "She wants that Super Bowl victory. She's already measuring for the rings."

Leroy looked at her with great confusion. "Is she, now?" He looked over at Regina who was yelling at a linebacker for a bad tackle and then back at Emma. "She must not have gotten to me yet."

"I'm sure she'll get to you," Emma said, "She told me that she wanted to get the coaching staff first and they the players."

Though Leroy looked like he doubted this, he said, "I hope you're right." 

They both turned their attention back to practice, and Coach Mills beckoned them over. She called for a water and lunch break and then talked to Leroy and Emma about the scrimmage that they would be running after lunch. As soon as she finished with the instructions, Killian came over to them with two sandwiches.

"Don't I get one?" Leroy joked as Killian handed Emma one of the sandwiches and kept the other for himself.  
Killian laughed and said, "I can get you one too, Coach."

Leroy shook his head. "That's okay, Killian." He looked at the two of them and added, "Enjoy your break." They sat on the field as they ate, and Emma ran through a couple of plays with Killian.

As soon as the break was over, the offense and defense got into position for the scrimmage. The offense got off to a good start with a Killian to Robin passing touchdown, but it all seemed to go downhill after that. During a routine snap, Killian banged his hand on the center's helmet, lost control of the ball, and the defense scooped up the fumble easily.

Emma ran out to him at his cries of pain. "Are you alright?" She asked as Killian gripped his finger with his uninjured hand.

Killian shook his head. "I think it's broken." The rest of the team kneeled on the field, most of them in deep prayer as Regina and the team doctor ran out to take a look.

After a thorough examination of his hand, the doctor brought him back to the locker room to get it x-rayed. Regina nodded to Prince and the backup started warming up on the side of the field. "Go look after Jones," Regina said to Emma as she watched Killian being led into the locker room. "You're excused for the day."

Emma gave her a grateful smile before running into the locker room after Killian. He and the doctor had gone into the room set aside for medical issues and physical training. The doctor noticed Emma and waved her into the room. Sitting next to the x-ray machine, Emma took Killian's uninjured hand in hers. He smiled at her and said, "Thanks for being here, Nolan."

She smiled back at him. "Not a problem." The doctor finished taking the x-rays and Emma and Killian waited in silence as he looked over the results.

"Will you still love me if I can't play on Sunday?" Killian asked.

Emma couldn't tell if Killian was serious or joking. "Of course I'll still love you," Emma assured him, "Why would that be a question?"

Killian smiled and said, "Just checking."

"Don't be so overdramatic," Emma said, "Your hand will heal."

At that moment, the doctor called them into his private office. "What's the prognosis, Doc?" Killian asked as he and Emma sat in the seats across the desk.

"It's not broken," Doc replied. Emma and Killian let out a sigh of relief. "It's just a sprain. We'll have you sit out of practice for the rest of the week and we'll put a lot of ice on it, but it should heal pretty quickly and you'll most likely be ready to play on Sunday."

Killian smiled at the news, "That's good to hear." 

Emma's phone buzzed with a text and she saw that it was from Ruby. _Killian's injured?_

Quickly, Emma texted back. _We think he'll be able to play Sunday._

Ruby's reply was quick. _Thank god. I have a lot of money riding on this._

Emma laughed and texted back. _Killian's fine. Thanks for asking._

She put the phone away and walked out of the room with Killian. After giving the news to Regina, she told them to take the next couple of days off. They got a ride back to the hotel, and Emma wrapped an ice pack around Killian's hand. Once they had settled onto the bed of their room, Emma grabbed the remote off the table. "What do you want to watch?" She asked, secretly looking forward to spending some private time with Killian as he recovered from his injury.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut

Killian wasn’t the type to let an injury stop his preparation for the biggest game of his football career. Despite heeding the team doctor’s warning to rest his hand so that he could be ready for the game on Sunday, Killian was still present at every team practice. As he watched his back-up take snaps in the offensive drill, he worked on studying the playbook and watching film with the assistant tasked with analyzing the footage after Regina put Emma on the field full time. Emma worked with him a little bit of the time, but her focus was on the rest of the offense. When she reunited with Killian at the end of the day, she found that he was scowling.

“Rough day?” Emma asked as she greeted her boyfriend with a kiss.

Killian nodded before replying, “I forgot how boring film watching is.”

Emma raised her eyebrow. “You weren’t complaining when we watched it together.” She smiled as she remembered their first film watching session together, and how he had made it somewhat bearable with his presence.

He cracked a smile and admitted, “I may have been focused on other things at the time. Also, Sneezy definitely lives up to his unfortunate moniker.”

She laughed and they left the practice facility hand in hand. Reaching their hotel room, they ordered room service and laid together on the bed. “How are you feeling?” Emma asked, turning over to face him.

He hesitated a couple of moments before replying. “It still hurts, but I’ll play through it on Sunday.”

Emma grinned, “Good. As good as Prince is, the offense isn’t the same without you in it.”

“Just the offense?” Killian teased, and Emma was glad that he still had a sense of humor about the ordeal.

She leaned over to kiss him and simply replied, “Not just the offense.” Her phone buzzed with a text from Regina, asking her to meet for a coaches’ meeting. She groaned but climbed out of the bed. “I have to go,” Emma explained, “I’ll be back later.”

After the meeting, she went back upstairs to find Killian fast asleep in the bed. She smiled at how handsome and peaceful he looked as he slept. Through all that had happened recently, Emma was still amazed how he had brought down her walls and she had been able to open her heart to him.

She watched him for a couple of moments before deciding to let him sleep. She slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed next to him. He stirred slightly as she moved beside him, but did not stir awake. She wished for Killian’s speedy recovery and a victory on Sunday before she fell asleep.

Luckily for her and the team, one of Emma’s wishes was granted the next morning. She accompanied Killian to the doctor’s office at the request of Regina. After examining Killian’s hand and Killian’s testament that his hand hurt a lot less that morning, the doctor declared that Killian would be able to play in Sunday’s game. Emma breathed a sigh of relief as Killian couldn’t stop smiling.

They parted ways for the day, but Killian rejoined team practice on Saturday. He looked a little rusty at first, having been out of practice, but he got back into the speed of the game relatively quickly. Killian had always been able to recover quickly, having healed a week earlier than expected when he broke his leg near the end of his rookie season.

Soon enough, the divisional round matchup with the Arizona Cardinals arrived and everyone was once again nervous and excited. “Alright team,” Regina said, commanding the team’s attention for the pregame pep talk. “I know we’ve beaten the Cardinals earlier this season, but that was a long time ago. They’ve changed a lot as a team since then, but so have we.” She paused for dramatic effect. “They’ve had a week to rest, and but we have momentum on our side. Let’s keep fighting until the very end.”

The team cheered and Killian led the team in a chorus of, “Let’s Go Bucs!” They grabbed their helmets and ran out of the tunnel. After the national anthem, the Cardinals received the opening kick off. The Cardinals were a tough opponent, but the Buccaneers were able to capitalize on mistakes better than the home team. A Carson Palmer sack fumble ended up being the difference at the Buccaneers added another win to their season.

Killian shook Palmer’s hand as the team celebrated their latest victory. In the locker room, Regina announced to the team that they would be facing Aaron Rodgers and the Green Bay Packers in the NFC Championship game. “We’re one step closer,” Regina announced with tears in her eyes, “One more win and we’re at the Super Bowl.” The team cheered at that, and Emma and Killian’s eyes met. Killian mouthed a “We got this” to Emma and she nodded back at him in agreement.

The team didn’t have long to celebrate after that, as they needed to pack their bags and fly to Green Bay the next morning. As soon as Emma and Killian packed their bags, Killian laid down on the bed. Emma smirked as she straddled him. “We’re leaving early in the morning,” Killian reasoned, even though Emma felt him harden underneath her. 

Undeterred, she simply replied, “We can sleep on the plane.” It seemed that Killian couldn’t argue with that as he flipped their positions. “How’s the hand?”

Killian replied, “Never been better,” as he made quick work of his leather jacket. Emma moved to take her own jacket, but Killian quickly replied, “Leave it on.” She was confused by the request before he admitted, “I like the leather jacket.”

She felt her face flush at the admission, but replied, “As you wish,” with a teasing smirk. She kissed him and climbed off of him to pull off her pants and undergarments. 

Once they were off she undid the buckle on his pants, and pulled them down his legs. She then got rid of his boxers, freeing his erection. Grinning at the dopey smile on his face, she wrapped her lips around the head and moved her mouth down his shaft until it nearly hit the back of her throat. She heard him groan beneath her and was pleased to see that he was enjoying this. Slowly, she started to bob up and down on him, and he thrust up slightly as he moaned with pleasure. She continued her movements, and moved her tongue along the head. He didn’t last much longer after than and exploded into her mouth. Emma swallowed the liquid and wiped her mouth as she looked back down at him. He smiled up at her, looking completely satisfied.

After taking a couple of moments to catch his breath, he motioned towards her to come closer. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his face as her head faced the headboard. Killian started to lick her slit and she gripped the headboard as his tongue touched her clit. He played with it using his tongue and Emma started to ride his face to get more friction. Her moans filled the hotel room as he continued to drive her crazy with his tongue. She felt herself getting closer as he applied more pressure, and soon came on his tongue. He lapped up her juices and she climbed off of his face as she panted. She lay next to him, as they both struggled to catch their breath. Though both of them would have liked to continue their evening, they both agreed that they needed to get a little sleep before they left Arizona. They shared a goodnight kiss, and fell asleep as they were.

They were both exhausted as they boarded the team plane the next morning, but luckily were able to catch up on an hour or two of sleep on the flight to Green Bay. When they arrived at the hotel, Emma and Killian both crashed on the bed as soon as they checked in. The next week of practice was uneventful as the team focused on Saturday’s game against the Packers and worked their asses off.

Soon enough, game day arrived. Regina gave her pep talk and the team ran onto the field like they always did. However, the vibe of the team had changed. The seriousness of this game seemed to have fully sunk into their psyche, and nobody wanted to be the reason why the team lost.

Killian seemed to thrive under the pressure as he capped off the opening drive with a perfectly thrown touchdown pass. The defense forced a three and out on the Packers first drive and Killian and the offense got the ball back quickly. A rushing touchdown gave the team a fourteen point lead over the Packers. The second quarter was uneventful, other than a signature Aaron Rodger Hail Mary touchdown pass to Jordy Nelson in the final seconds of overtime. Killian watched in awe on the sideline as the ball effortlessly hit its mark.

The final score at the half had the Buccaneers leading the Packers fourteen to ten. “Good job,” Regina said as the team got ready for the second half. “However, we can’t get complacent.” The team nodded in agreement at her speech.

Killian led the locker room in cheers as they went back out to start the second half. An Aaron Rodgers touchdown pass on the Packers’ opening drive put the Buccaneers in a three point deficit. Thankfully, Killian bounced back with another clutch touchdown pass to Locksley. A Packers field goal tied the game at the end of the third quarter, but the Buccaneers got the ball back at the start of the fourth.

The entire sideline shouted in frustration as Killian threw a dumb interception on second down. Luckily, the Packers weren’t able to capitalize on it and the Buccaneers got the ball back with five minutes remaining. The Packers defense did everything they could to stop Killian and the offense from scoring, but Killian’s pass to Scarlet put them in field goal range with a minute remaining. As the kicker go ready to kick, the Packers called for a timeout in order to try and ice the kicker. The attempt was unsuccessful and the kicker made the kick, sealing the victory for the Buccaneers.

The crowd at Lambeau was silent, but the Buccaneers sideline was in a total uproar. Killian found Emma and they kissed in front of the cameras. “We did it,” Emma said, as she glanced her parents coming over to them over Killian’s shoulder.

Killian nodded as her parents stopped in front of them. “Aye.”

Emma embraced her parents as soon as they reached them. “Congratulations,” her mother shouted over the noise. She turned to Killian, “You too, Killian.”

Her father repeated the sentiments and the four of them walked back to the locker room. The team’s attention snapped to the owner’s and Regina gave them the floor to speak.

Clearing his throat, her father began his speech. “Congratulations to everyone and their hard work. We wouldn’t be here, about to play in our first Super Bowl in years if it wasn’t for each and every one of you. I’m proud of what this team has accomplished and I am confident that we will be hoisting the Lombardi Trophy in two weeks, no matter how tough the Pittsburgh Steelers are.” Several whoops of joy came in response to that. Her father continued, “Everybody get some rest, and we’ll see you in Miami next week.” The team cheered and Emma left the locker room with her parents and Regina.

Killian stepped out of the locker room minutes later, but he and Emma were greeted by flashing cameras and reporter’s questions as soon as they left Lambeau Field. Killian forced a smile on his face and answered as many questions as he could as he walked with Emma to the team bus back to the hotel. They stopped short as a reporter asked, “What about the rumors that you’re having an affair?”

Emma looked questioningly at Killian, but she saw no guilt in his eyes. The reporter handed her a tabloid with photos of Killian hugging a woman that Emma quickly identified as Belle outside a Green Bay jewelry store. She laughed as she looked back to the reporter. “The rumors are false,” she declared, “Don’t try and make a story where there isn’t one.” She handed the tabloid back to the reporter and continued their walk to the bus.

Once they were settled onto the bus, Emma turned to Killian. “What was Belle doing in Green Bay?” 

She could see that he looked nervous, but he said, “Belle was in the area, we met up for dinner during one of your coaches’ meetings. Believe me Nolan, nothing happened.”

“I know,” Emma replied, easily able to tell that he was telling the truth. “I trust you. I’m just wondering why she didn’t tell me that she was in town.”

Killian shrugged and said quickly, “It was a very quick meeting. She had to go home rather quickly afterwards.”

Emma was sure that there was more to the story, but she knew for sure that the affair rumors were false. As far as she knew, Belle was happy with Ruby and Killian was happy with her. There was no reason she needed to question that.

As the bus pulled away, the craziness of the evening finally got to her. She laid her head on Killian’s shoulder as the bus drove and she collapsed into bed and soon as they reached their hotel room.

She had a wonderful dream of the Buccaneers winning the Super Bowl and Killian hoisting the trophy into the air as confetti fell down on them. She dreamt of him smiling at her as he was named MVP and her parents beaming at her as their hard work finally paid off. She really wanted to win the Super Bowl for them, and she woke up with a new determination to make her dream a reality.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Smut

Emma and Killian arrived back in Tampa soon after and Killian drove them to pick up sandwiches before they arrived back at the house. Emma got the impression that he was stalling their arrival to their house, and wondered why that would be. They pulled into the driveway of their house soon after and made their way to the front door. Both of them jumped when they opened the door and found about a hundred people inside yelling, “SURPRISE!” Emma automatically reached for Killian’s hand in shock, and her heart rate managed to settle to a steady rate as she took in the surprise party. She understood why Killian was stalling, though she was confused about what the surprise party was for.

Ruby walked over to them beaming, adorned in her Buccaneers jersey and hat. “Congratulations!” She said as she grabbed Emma and Killian’s hands and led them into their house.

Their house was completely decorated in Buccaneers decorations with a banner that had CONGRATULATIONS TO THE NFC CHAMPIONS!!! painted on it. Emma could only gape as she looked around at Ruby, Belle, the entire Buccaneers team and coaching staff, and her parents smiling at the two of them. “How did you get in here?” Emma asked, confused since most of the guests had been on the team plane not to long ago with them.

“You gave us a spare key, remember?” Ruby quickly explained.

Emma rolled her eyes and said, “Yeah, for emergencies.”

“It was Killian’s idea,” her mother blurted out. She covered her mouth quickly as her eyes widened in horror. Emma turned to Killian with a questioning look.

He shuffled nervously and explained, “I wanted to celebrate our victory with our friends and family.” He gestured around the room where everyone watched them with what appeared to be baited breath. “None of this would have been possible without you, and we wanted to show you how much you mean to us.” Emma couldn’t help but smile, despite being overwhelmed. “How much you mean to me,” Killian added with a grin.

Killian let go of her hand and pulled a tiny ring box out of his pocket. Emma felt a thrill shoot through her spine when she saw it, but a sense of nervousness made her feel slightly queasy as well. He got on one knee and looked up at her with adoration in his eyes. “Emma Nolan, from the moment you stepped onto that practice field, you changed my life for the better. I know that neither of us knows what’s next in our football careers, but I want you to know that I will always, always be by your side.”

Emma’s eyes began to fill up with tears as the reality of the moment hit her. Killian smiled and held up the ring as he looked up at her. “Emma Nolan, what do you say? Will you marry me?” 

Feeling the eyes of the room on her, she kneeled down so that she was face to face with him. She put her hands on his shoulders, grinned at him, and simply answered, “Yes.” The room erupted in cheers as their lips met in a heated kiss.  
When they pulled away, she held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. She noticed that it fit perfectly on her finger. “How did you know my ring size?” She asked as she admired the diamond on her finger.

“I had help,” Killian confessed. Emma thought back to the night in Arizona where Regina had pulled her away from dinner with her family and had measured her ring size for the supposed Super Bowl rings. She nearly slapped herself for not realizing what Regina was doing sooner. She remembered Killian’s change of expression when she returned and realized that he had probably asked for her parents’ permission in that time when she was in the lobby. She remembered that Killian and Belle were standing outside a jewelry store in those Green Bay photos, and realized that they she had probably helped him pick out the ring.

Emma looked around the room at everyone’s faces smiling back at her. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be surrounded by so many supportive people who cared about her. It hit her that for the past couple of months, she had been the happiest she had been in a long time. She realized when she looked back at Killian that she finally understood why there were so many love songs on the radio, and she was thankful that she opened herself up to him.

Killian slipped his hand in hers and they spent the rest of the party talking to their friends and family as they celebrated both their engagement and their upcoming trip to the Super Bowl. Later on, Ruby rolled out a giant cake in the shape of the Buccaneers team logo. “I had it specially made,” Ruby explained as she began cutting the cake for everyone.

As much as Emma enjoyed the party, she was eager to spend some private time with her fiance. Luckily, the party wound down not long after the cake had completely disappeared except for a small chunk. One by one, people started leaving the party until only her parents remained. “Don’t worry about the mess,” her mother said quickly, “We hired someone to clean up after the party.”

Emma smiled at them, grateful that she wouldn’t have to clean up the mess in her house by herself. “Thank you,” she said appreciatively.

“Congratulations,” her father said as he looked at his wife, his daughter, and his future son-in-law. He embraced Emma and said, “I’m so proud of you.” They said their goodbyes and her father and mother walked out hand in hand.

As soon as they were gone, Emma remarked, “I thought they’d never leave.”

Killian looked at her with concern. “You didn’t like the party?”

“I loved it,” Emma reassured him quickly, “I was just hoping to have some alone time.” She grinned and added, “After all, we have a lot to celebrate.”

His eyes darkened with lust and he said, “I like the way you think, love.” Their lips met in a heated kiss, much more passionate without the eyes of their friends and family watching them. Emma allowed herself to be carried up to their bed as their clothes were shed on their way up the stairwell.

He pulled off her panties as he laid her on the bed, and made quick work of his own boxers. After slipping the condom on, he climbed on top of her. Feeling how wet she already was, he slid in easily and gave her a couple of moments to adjust. Once she gave him a nod of consent, he thrusted inside of her roughly. Emma cried out as she reveled in feeling him inside of her. They moved together until they came together, wrapped in each other’s arms.

They panted heavily as they laid in each other’s arms. “I love you,” he said, pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.  
“I love you, too,” she said. They lay in silence until they were ready to go again. 

After a week of rest and other bedroom activities, it was time for the team to head to Miami to face their Super Bowl destiny. There was a lot of excitement at their first practice but Regina told them to temper their expectations. “While getting to the Super Bowl is a feat that should be celebrated,” she said, “We still have to play the game. Let’s make it a good one.”

They split their time between practice and the league-mandated press conferences. There was no question which one the team preferred, as they scowled coming of the press room. The team was committed to winning and worked their asses off after the press conferences. Still, everybody was eager for the game to come already and for the dread of anticipation to finally be over.

Thankfully, Super Bowl Sunday finally arrived. Killian seemed very nervous all day and Emma made sure that he ate something before the big game. They had one last practice during the game before they got dressed. Regina commanded their attention, and began her last pep talk of the season. “Congratulations on making it this far,” Regina began, “You all worked hard this season and we deserve this. This is the biggest game of your life, of my life, and of our team’s life. When we started this season, nobody expected us to get this far and look at how we’ve proved them all wrong. While reaching the Super Bowl is an incredible feat, getting here doesn’t make us legends. Winning this game, proving all our doubters wrong, that’s what makes us legends. Let’s go out there and prove that we’re legendary.”

The team cheered, and Killian stepped forward. “Let’s go out there and make our fans proud.” The cheers erupted even louder and Killian led them out of the tunnel to deafening cheers. They stood quietly on the sideline as the National Anthem was sung. The Buccaneers won the coin toss and elected to receive the ball first. 

The Steelers kicker kicked off and the Super Bowl was officially underway. Neither team scored in the first quarter and the game was scoreless to begin the second half. Killian threw a pass to Locksley on the opening play of the second half that gave them ten yards and a first down. Unfortunately, the offense didn’t have as much luck on subsequent plays and the Buccaneers were held to a field goal on the opening drive. On the Steelers drive, Ben Roethlisberger drove down the field and capped their drive with a Le’veon Bell rushing touchdown.

With the Buccaneers down by four points, Killian was eager to score a touchdown before halftime. His eagerness got the better of him and he tossed an interception returned for a touchdown by Ryan Shazier. Killian cursed as he went back to the sideline, but Regina grabbed his helmet. “Shake it off and get back out there!” She yelled in his face. “There’s still plenty of time.”

The Buccaneers got the ball back at the thirty-three yard line, but were held to another field goal. The first half ended with the Buccaneers down eight points. The team waited in the locker room while Rihanna performed the halftime show for the crowd. Killian paced nervously around the locker room, and Emma walked up to him. “Are you okay?”

Killian nodded. “Just nervous.”

“You can do this,” Emma reassured him, “I know you can.”

He just nodded as they heard the sounds of music in the silent locker room. As the show came to a close, Regina stood up and the attention turned to her. Clearing her throat, she said, “That was rough first half, but it’s not over yet. We’re not the type to run and hide, we’re not the type to back down. What’s more important is that we finish with our heads held high. Let’s get back out there and crawl our way back to victory!”

The team chanted, “Let’s go Bucs!” and ran out to start the second half. The Steelers got the ball to start the second half, but punted the ball soon after. 

Killian got the ball at the thirty-eight yard line but quickly reached third down. With a quick glance at the sideline, he stepped up to the line of scrimmage. He ran the audible, yelling, “Swan! Swan!” The center snapped the ball to him and he tucked it under his arm and ran for the first down. The crowd cheered for the Buccaneers.

It was the momentum that the Buccaneers needed. A couple of first downs later and the team reached first and goal. Killian handed off the ball to Scarlet and he ran it in for an easy touchdown. The kicker made the extra point and cut the Buccaneers lead to one point.

Unfortunately, the lead was back to eight points when Ben Roethlisberger threw a touchdown pass to Antonio Brown. The crowd erupted in cheers and the Steelers kicker made the extra point.

However, Killian didn’t seem to be phased and strutted out the field ready to start the next drive. The Buccaneers marched down the field, but were held to a field goal near the end of the third quarter.

The Steelers got the ball back to begin the fourth quarter, but the Buccaneers came up with an interception of Ben Roethlisberger. Killian cheered on the sidelines and ran out to lead the offense. Held at their own forty yard line, Killian went with another audible. “Hook! Hook!” The center snapped the ball and Robin darted to the end zone. Killian evaded two defenders and chucked the ball as far as he could throw it. The crowd gasped at the Hail Mary pass, and cheered when Locksley caught it in the endzone for a touchdown. It was the longest pass that Killian had thrown in his career, and he looked winded. The Buccaneers had the lead, but Regina told them to go for two points. Killian threw a quick pass to Robin to bring the Buccaneers lead to three.

With five minutes left on the clock, all that was left was to run down the clock. Thankfully, the defense was able to hold the Steeler offense and the Buccaneers got the ball back with over two minutes on the clock. Killian kept feeding the ball to Scarlet, running down the clock despite the Steelers stopping the clock after every play by calling the rest of their timeouts. Scarlett got them a first down with less than a minute remaining and Killian took a knee to end the game.

The Buccaneers sideline spilled over to the the field as everyone embraced each other in victory and the crowd roared with deafening cheers. Emma found her parents in the crowd and embraced them. She could see the pride in their eyes and she was elated that they had won another championship. 

Confetti in the Buccaneers colors rained on the stadium and Killian shook Roethlisberger’s hand. A cameraman came up to him and he did his post-game interview. Another cameraman came up to him and asked, “Killian Jones! You just won the Super Bowl! What are you going to do now?”

He grinned, like he was waiting for this question all his life. Keeping up with the NFL tradition, he enthusiastically replied, “I’m going to Disney World!”

The cameraman thanked him and he ran through the crowd. He ran over to her as he spotted her and they kissed as the confetti showered them. Emma wiped a stray piece of confetti off of his hair and said, “We did it!”

He grinned back at her. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Somebody handed Killian a Super Bowl champions t-shirt and he threw it over his jersey. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur as the Commissioner came out with the Lombardi trophy. Several players got to touch it as it passed, and Emma got a chance to run her fingers across the cool metal. After the commissioner gave his speech, he handed the trophy her parents. They gave a speech about what an honor it was to bring the championship back to Tampa. The commissioner then announced Killian as the MVP and he took the trophy and expressed his gratitude before raising the trophy amid the sea of confetti. Emma was so thrilled to see their hard work pay off.

Killian eyes locked with hers and they shared a smile. Emma looked around at the identical smiles on her parent’s faces to the elation on the players and coaches’ faces. Her family and her team was victorious and she was thrilled to share this with them. She had dreamed about this moment for quite a while, but now that she was experiencing it first hand, she had to admit that the reality was better than any dream she had ever had.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Alligator Attack, Hand Loss

It was getting late, but Emma was far too wired to even think about going to sleep. When she had a moment to check her phone, she found that there were about a hundred texts waiting for her. Most of them were from friends from college and Boston that she had lost touch with over the years sending their congratulations to her. A couple of them were from Ruby and Belle, one of them was a selfie of the two of them on their couch wearing matching Buccaneers jerseys before the game. She laughed as she saw Ruby had taken the time to text her about the plays during certain times of the game, like she would have been able to respond during the game. The final texts from Ruby were a series of congratulatory texts after the game. 

To her surprise, there was even a congratulatory text from Neal, that ended with well wishes for her and Killian’s engagement. The support was overwhelming, but Emma pocketed her phone and figured she would reply after her Super Bowl hangover headache subsided the next morning.

Her parents took the team and staff to a nearby country club to celebrate. After everyone had a glass with the drink of their choice in their hand, her father took the floor. He cleared his throat, and a defensive end drunkenly yelled, “Speech! Speech!” 

After the laughter died down, her father began her speech, “Well done, everyone. My wife and I are all incredibly impressed and thankful for all of the work you put in throughout the season to pull this victory off. I’m proud of this team and this organization, and I’m proud to say that we get to bring the trophy back to our loyal fan base in Tampa.” The team cheered, and her father waited until they quieted down again. 

“I’d especially like to thank Coach Mills and my daughter Emma for all of the work they put in to put together a winning game plan. I’d like to thank our fearless coordinators for strengthening our core team. I’d like to thank all of our players who brought everything to the field, and especially to our MVP. Killian Jones proved time and time again this season that he was a leader both on and off the field, and that he is worthy of the highest honor. Congratulations to everyone, this victory is for all of us.” The end of his speech was drowned out by cheers by all of the players.

Soon the time for speeches were done, and the party began. Emma and Killian spent a little time together, but Killian was soon pulled away by Locksley and Scarlet for a players only celebration. Emma found her parents, who embraced her when she came over to them. “Great speech,” Emma said to her father.

Her father shrugged. “I’d written it beforehand.” Emma wasn’t surprised, knowing how optimistic he had been all season.

“Honey,” her mother said, and Emma focused her attention to her. “We were wondering if you had thought about your plans for next season.” She quickly added, “You don’t have to tell us right away.”

She said without hesitation, “I want to stay with the team.” There was no doubt in her mind. Football was in her blood, and she couldn’t escape her destiny of being a part of the Buccaneers family. She had made her decision months ago, long before they made the playoffs. Killian wasn’t her sole reason, but she couldn’t deny the impact he had in the decision. This team was home to her and there was no place like home.

Her parents grinned at her, obviously thrilled with her decision. “That’s great to hear,” said her mother, “You’re irreplaceable to the team, and to us.”

Their conversation was cut short by a blood curdling scream that sent a sense of dread through Emma. Robin ran back from the golf course and looked around. He saw Emma and ran up to her. Though out of breath, he managed to get out, “It’s Killian.”

Emma’s heart nearly stopped at the mention of her fiance. She followed Robin out to the golf course where Killian was doubled over in pain. As she got closer, she saw in horror that there was a stump where his throwing hand used to be. “Killian!” She called out. 

He looked at her and gestured his stump to the lake on the golf course. “Bloody crocodile!” He gritted his teeth as his face contorted in pain. Emma was confused as to what he meant. She noticed a sign that clearly said: BEWARE OF ALLIGATORS. 

“An alligator bit off your hand?” Emma asked, putting the pieces together. There was no sight of the alligator, it had presumably crawled back into the lake in the center of the golf course.

Killian gestured at Will with his unharmed hand. “He dared me to try and touch it.”

Scarlet looked remorseful. “I’m so sorry, man.”

Emma glared at him, and he withered under her gaze. “Make yourself useful, Will, and call an ambulance!” Scarlet ran away with his metaphorical tail between his legs and Emma kneeled besides Killian. “It’s okay,” she reassured him, “It’s going to be okay.”

However, Emma wasn’t convinced that he would be able to play football again. His throwing hand was currently digesting in the belly of an alligator, and she didn’t know if prosthetics had advanced to the point he could throw like he had just hours ago. Killian was crying next to her as he cradled his stump of an arm with his other hand. She put her hand on his back and drew soothing circles with her hand until the ambulance arrived.

Thankfully, it didn’t take too long and two paramedics ran out with a stretcher. “I think he can walk,” Emma told them.

Killian stood up and added somewhat bitterly, “My feet are fine.” He answered the paramedics’ questions as he followed them to the ambulance. Emma followed close behind and climbed into the back of the ambulance with them. The paramedics gave Killian some water as they bandaged his arm. Emma did her best to reassure Killian as they pulled up to the hospital.

Once inside, Emma was told to wait in the waiting room while the doctors tended to Killian. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait alone as her parents, Coach Mills, Leroy, and a couple of Killian’s teammates arrived moments later. The group took up most of the space in the living room, as they waited for word on Killian’s condition. A couple of people recognized the players and the brave ones approached them for their autograph. Otherwise, the group was silent as everyone periodically glanced at the door leading into the emergency room.

About an hour later, a doctor came out to the waiting room. He looked around the waiting room and asked, “Is anyone here related to Killian Jones?”

Robin was about to get up but Leroy pushed him back down. She heard him whisper, “But he’s my brother.”

Emma stood up and approached the doctor. “I’m his fiancee. I’m the closest thing to family he has.”

The doctor nodded and said, “Follow me.” She wordlessly followed him back to Killian’s room. He had his arm bandaged and in a sling. He looked the saddest that she had ever seen him, but a smile came to his face when he saw her. She sat down next to him and took his undamaged hand in hers. 

They looked to the doctor and he said, “Obviously, your hand is gone. We can give you a prosthetic hand, but it will take some time to get used to it.”

“Can I have a hook?” Killian asked. Emma smiled at the idea of her Buccaneer fiance becoming Captain Hook. All he would need is the red coat and the bad perm and mustache and he would be ready for Halloween.

The doctor laughed. “Peter Pan fan?” Killian nodded. “While that would make an interesting conversation starter,” the doctor said, “We would advise a less dangerous replacement.”

“Will I be able to play football again?” Killian asked, his eyes filled with worry.

The doctor looked sadly at him. “Not at the NFL level, but I’m sure you’ll be able to learn to play again with your new prosthetic.” Killian looked like he was going to cry, and Emma squeezed his hand reassuringly. The doctor stood up and said, “I’ll give you a moment to process everything, and I’ll come back to talk about things going forward.” He walked out of the room and gave them some privacy.

“I’m so sorry,” Emma said. She leaned to kiss his forehead, but he turned away from her.

“Perhaps we should break-up,” Killian suggested. Emma’s heart broke, but she could see in his eyes that he still loved her.

Emma took a deep breath. “Killian, I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you truly don’t want to be with me anymore.”

“I’m broken, Nolan,” Killian said angrily. “You heard the doctor. I’m never going to be able to play football again.”

Emma steeled her resolve. “I know, and that’s unfortunate. But it’s not a death sentence.”

Killian groaned, scowling at where his hand used to be. “It sure feels like it.”

Emma quickly shook her head. “Killian, listen to me.” He turned his attention back to her. “You’re a great player. As of a couple hours ago, you’re a Super Bowl champion. Dan Marino never won a Super Bowl in his entire career, but you did. However, you’re more than just a player. You’re a leader, a friend, a lover. You’re passionate about the game, you love sailing, you have a lot of skills that you can apply elsewhere. I know that you would love to play for ten more years, but you get to retire as a hero to millions. I may have never gotten the chance to meet Liam, but if he was here, he would be so proud of what you’ve accomplished. You’ll bounce back. You always do. And I’ll be right by your side, no matter where you end up.”

Killian fought back tears as he looked up at her. “That was a hell of a speech, Nolan.” He paused and considered her words. “It’s going to be rough, but I’m really glad you’re here.”

She kissed his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere,” she reassured him. “Now get some sleep, and we’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

“As you wish, love,” Killian said before closing his eyes. Emma smiled before heading back to the waiting room to inform everyone of his condition. Though Killian’s future was uncertain, she was glad that their future together was no in doubt in any way.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Emma informed everyone in the waiting room that Killian was going to be fine overall, only Emma and her parents elected to stay the night in the hospital waiting room. Everyone else decided to go back to the hotel and sleep in their much more comfortable beds. 

Morning came not long after, and the doctor called Emma back to see Killian again. Killian smiled as she came in. She could see that he was still hurting both physically and emotionally, but that he was in better spirits than he had been the previous night.

The doctor talk to them about physical therapy and gave Emma a list of names that came recommended in the Tampa Bay area, as well as the name of a good psychologist for Killian to talk to. After a couple of instructions, the doctor started the process to discharge Killian from the hospital. Walking out of the hospital, they found the team bus waiting outside for them, as well as about fifty reporters and photographers. Emma shielded Killian from the reporters’ questions and camera flashes as they boarded the bus. As soon as they got on the bus, all of Killian’s teammates asked him questions about his hand or lack thereof. He ignored them mostly as her and Emma took their seats.

Emma sat quietly as she worked on answering all of her text messages, which now had doubled since the news of Killian’s accident became public. Emma slept on the ensuing plane ride home, being exhausted from the previous night despite a couple of hours of sleep in the uncomfortable hospital waiting room chairs.

She stirred when she felt Killian shake her awake. “We’ve arrived, love,” he said with a sad smile. She grabbed her bags and climbed off the plane with the rest of the team. 

Several paparazzi and journalists rushed the plane, wanting an interview with Killian. Emma quickly put up her hand to block them and said, “No comment. We’ll schedule an interview at a later date.” Killian mouthed an appreciative ‘thank you’ to her and they continued their walk to Killian’s car.

Emma took the wheel and drove them to their house. They found Ruby and Belle waiting for them at the house, and they engulfed Emma in a hug once she and Killian stepped out of the car.

“Congratulations!” Ruby exclaimed. Before Emma could respond, Ruby asked a series of questions about Killian’s injury.

Emma took a deep breath when Ruby finished her questioning and she and Killian answered all of her questions. “What are you going to do now?” Belle asked.

Killian grimaced and answered, “For now, I have to go in to get my prosthetic and then to physical therapy. We’ll see what happens afterwards.”

“Want to come in for coffee?” Emma asked.

“Do you have iced tea?” Belle asked.

Killian nodded. “For you, definitely.” The four of them entered the house and Emma prepared everyone’s drinks. Killian talked excitedly about the Super Bowl victory to Ruby and Belle, who talked about exciting it was to watch the game on television.

Once Emma had sat down, Ruby asked, “Have you started wedding planning?”

Emma shook her head. “We’ve been a little preoccupied lately.” She paused, and then added, “Well there is one thing I’ve decided on.” She turned to Ruby and asked, “Ruby, will you be my matron of honor?”

Ruby squealed, jumped out of her seat and hugged Emma. “I thought you’d never ask. Of course I’ll be your matron of honor!”

Emma grinned and turned to Belle. “Will you be one of my bridesmaids?”

Belle eagerly nodded, “I’d love to. Who else are you asking?”

Emma paused and said, “I’ll have to think about it.”

Ruby turned to Killian, and asked, “What about you?”

Killian smiled and said, “I already asked Robin to be my best man and Will and Anton are going to be my groomsmen.”

Emma felt bad she hadn’t thought more about the wedding earlier, but luckily she and Killian had a lot more time to plan it now that the season was finally over. 

The next morning, Emma drove Killian over to the doctor’s office to discuss the prosthetic and physical therapy. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go in with you?” Emma asked as they pulled up at the doctor’s office. She looked over at him and saw that he seemed nervous about the appointment.

Killian shook his head. “No, I think I’d rather do this on my own.” They shared a quick kiss and Killian said, “I’ll call you when I’m done.” With great effort, he used his remaining hand to open the car door and exit the car.

Emma thought about getting burgers and onion rings for the two of them, when her phone buzzed with a new text. It was from Regina, asking her to meet in her office. She wondered what the meeting could possibly be about now that the season was over, but she drove to the practice facility and walked straight to the coach’s office.

Regina was waiting for her, sitting on the couch. “Thank you for coming.” She gestured to the seat across from her, her face giving no indication if this was going to be a good or bad meeting. “Please sit down.”

Emma did as requested and Regina sat across from her. “Ms. Nolan, I first wanted to congratulate you on your spectacular performance this season. I was wrong for ever underestimating your abilities.”

“Thank you,” Emma said, nodding. She appreciated the recognition and was glad that she and Regina had found a way to get along.

Regina said, “Now to the matter of which I called you here for.” She paused and Emma looked at her curiously. “I wanted to inform you that I have made the decision to retire and end my coaching career on top. I have already submitted my application for retirement.”

Emma’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” She had always assumed that Regina would be the type to not rest until she had won the most Super Bowl rings of any coach.

Regina nodded and explained, “Though I have enjoyed my career as coach of the Buccaneers, I feel like it’s time to hang up the whistle, so to speak. I feel that the team will be in good hands with my replacement.”

“You already picked a replacement?” Emma blurted out in shock.

Regina nodded. “Indeed, I have. When I informed your parents of my retirement, I told them that they would be crazy not to hire you as my successor.”

Emma gaped at Regina, not able to believe what she was hearing. Regina smirked at her expression and said, “The job is yours if you want it.”

She picked her jaw up off the floor and said, “It would be an honor to be your successor.”

Regina smiled. “That’s good to hear. After the celebration parade, we’ll start the paperwork for your promotion.” She held out her hand and Emma shook it. “Congratulations, Ms. Nolan. Now please don’t decorate the office with any of your mother’s hideous bird paintings.”

Emma laughed. She had never really been a fan of her mother’s paintings either. A thought crossed her mind. “Regina?”

“Yes, Emma?”

“I was wondering if you would be one of my bridesmaids for the wedding?” Emma asked.

Regina considered it and then broke into a grin. “I’d love to, Emma. Thank you for asking.”

Soon after, Emma’s phone rang and she saw that it was from Killian. She answered it, and he told her that he was ready to be picked up. Emma said goodbye to Regina and she drove back to the doctor’s office to pick Killian up, stopping to pick up lunch for them on the way over.

Killian climbed into her car, wearing a brand new prosthetic hand. He looked appreciatively at the burgers and onion rings. “How was the doctor?” Emma asked as he started digging into his lunch.

“I start physical therapy next week,” he told her. He noticed that she was grinning and asked, “Am I missing something?”

Emma told him about her meeting with Regina. His eyes widened in excitement. “Congratulations, Nolan,” he exclaimed, “This calls for a celebration.”

She nodded in agreement. “It does, but we should probably get some rest before the parade tomorrow.”

“You’re probably right,” he said and they drove back to the house. They ended up watching Netflix together on the couch before going to bed.

The next morning, Emma was surprised to see Killian dressed in his football uniform. “You know you don’t have to wear the uniform to the parade, right?”

He nodded, but explained, “I want to enjoy my last day being able to wear the uniform as a player.”

Emma’s heart broke for him, and she knew how difficult it would be for him to walk away from football completely. A burst of inspiration came to her and she asked, “What if you don’t have to walk away from football?”

He looked curiously at her. “What do you mean, Nolan?”

She grinned at him. “When I take Regina’s job, I’ll need someone to be my second-in-command. The deputy to my sheriff, so to say. I’d like to hire someone with extensive football knowledge and who has Super Bowl experience. You happen to fit both categories.”

His eyes widened in surprise, and Emma saw how happy he looked at the idea. “I would love to be your deputy.”

She leaned over and kissed him. “It’s decided then.” She heard a car horn blare outside and she glanced outside to find her parents waiting for them in their driveway. “Well, we don’t want to keep the royal chariot waiting.” They laughed and went out to her parents car.

“Congratulations on your promotion, honey,” her mother said as they climbed into the car. “We would have hired you, even if Regina hadn’t demanded it.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks, mom.”

“Her father glanced at them from the driver’s seat. “How’s your arm?”

“Fine,” Killian answered, his expression neutral.

They arrived at the starting point of the parade where everyone was already waiting for them. They climbed onto their float and the parade began. The streets were packed with adoring fans clad in Buccaneers jerseys. Their float had a boombox playing, ‘We Are The Champions,’ but the song was hard to hear over the screaming fans. Killian and Robin hoisted the Lombardi up in the air together to much applause and cheering. 

The parade stopped at the center of the city where a crowd of fans and several news cameras were waiting for them. Emma’s father handed Killian the mic and the crowd went silent as they waited for his speech. “It’s good to be here,” Killian began, “It’s good to see the Lombardi trophy back in Tampa where it belongs.” The crowd cheered and Killian waited for them to quiet down again.

“The Tampa Bay area is home to the best fans in the world,” Killian said, pausing for more cheers from the crowd. “You’ve supported this team through the good times and the bad times. We’re a resilient team, bouncing back from some bad times. This team will continue to bounce back and fight every obstacle thrown in our way. We’re glad to make you proud, and we hope to continue to make you proud. Let’s Go Bucs!”

The crowd cheered again along with a chant of “Let’s Go Bucs!” Killian handed the microphone back to her father.

“Great speech,” Emma said with a smile.

Killian smiled back. “I was inspired by another great speechwriter.”

“Who?” Emma asked.

Killian laughed. “Why, our new head coach of course.”

Emma felt her face flush, and grabbed his hand as the float started moving again. She spotted Ruby and Belle waving from the crowd and she waved back at them. As they continued their victory lap, Emma soaked in the support of the crowd. Over a year ago, she didn’t want anything to do with football. However, now Emma wouldn’t trade her life for anyone else's.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody who stuck with this story until the end. Thanks to my betas who helped shape the story into what it became and my artist who went above and beyond in creating beautiful art for this story. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, liked, and subscribed to this story, your support means a lot.

ONE YEAR LATER:

Emma took a deep breath as she adjusted the shoulders of her white wedding dress. She was surprised how nervous she was for this day, even though she had been preparing for it for over a year. “Relax,” Ruby assured her, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. “You’re going to be great out there.”

Once she was finished, she turned to the rest of her wedding party. Her mother looked like she was going to cry. “Oh honey,” her mother exclaimed, “You look so beautiful.” 

“Killian’s not going to want to take his eyes off you,” Ruby said encouragingly. Emma couldn’t help but smile at the thought. Regina and a five months pregnant Belle nodded in agreement as they watched from their chairs. Her matron of honor and bridesmaids were clad in red dresses, a color Emma would have chosen even if Ruby hadn’t suggested it first.

“This is probably the weirdest thing that’s ever happened in this room,” Belle commented, looking around the Tampa Bay Buccaneers locker room they were sitting in.

Emma and Killian had spent weeks debating the proper venue for their wedding. In the end, they decided on Raymond James Stadium. After all, they had first met on the field, Killian had reminded her. She corrected him that they had met in the practice facility, but he pointed out that they wouldn’t be able to fit all of their guests in the practice facility. As Emma slept on it, she found she grew to like the idea of them getting married in the stadium more and more. Luckily, she knew the stadium owners pretty well and her parents had agreed to host the wedding in the stadium in the offseason.

Emma laughed. “You’d be surprised,” she said, remembering the time that she and Killian had their post-game celebration in this locker room. None of them needed to know the details about that, so Emma didn’t say anything else. 

Her father walked in not long after and took in his daughter’s wedding dress. “You look beautiful.”

Emma smiled over at him. “Thanks, dad.”

“Are you ready?” Her father held out his hand to her.

Emma nodded and she took his hand. “Yes.”

Her mother, Ruby, Belle, and Regina left the locker room and took their places for the wedding. Emma and her father stood at the edge of the tunnel as they waited.

“I never thought I’d be hosting a wedding here,” her father admitted as they waited for their cue.

Emma smiled, “There’s a first time for everything.” Her nerves were building as she prepared to walk down the aisle. As much as she had prepared for this moment, she hoped that it would be over fairly quickly.

Soon enough, the wedding march began to play through the stadium’s speakers. Her father led her out of the tunnel and onto the field. The seats of the guests were all placed on the field, and they all stood up and turned around at their arrival. Emma thought that the lack of people in the stands of the stadium was a little eerie, but her focus was on getting to the altar without tripping.

She glanced up to see last year’s Super Bowl banner hanging in the stadium, and Emma felt a sense of pride at seeing it proudly displayed next to the the other Super Bowl banners in franchise history. Though Emma’s first year as head coach wasn’t as successful, they still managed to make the playoffs with a nine win season and Eric Prince had stepped up as a worthy successor to Killian in the quarterback position. Unfortunately, they were eliminated by the eventual Super Bowl champions, the New York Giants. Still there was a lot of positives of the season and everyone was confident that the Buccaneers would win another Super Bowl very soon, especially with Emma and Killian at the helm.

She and her father continued their walk through the endzone and up the field. Killian stood at the makeshift altar, and he smiled at her when he saw her. Both the bridesmaids and the groomsmen stood on their respective sides of the altar at the fifty-yard line. Soon enough, Emma made it the altar and her father kissed her forehead before joining his wife in the audience.

Emma stepped up and stood in front of Killian. He looked at her like he was seeing her for the first time. “You look stunning, Nolan,” Killian said.

Her face flushed as she looked at his simple black tuxedo. “You look dashing yourself.”

The priest cleared his throat and they turned their attention to him. “We are gathered here today to unite Killian Colin Jones and Emma Jennifer Nolan in holy matrimony. I have to admit this is the strangest venue I’ve officiated a wedding in, but I can’t deny the significance of it. Football brought these two together and we are here to celebrate their union in the place where they fell in love.”

Emma and Killian smiled at each other as the priest continued detailing their love story. She took both his real and prosthetic hands in hers. A quick glance at the crowd showed her that her mother was crying in the front row. Emma’s little cousin carried the rings up to the altar, and they each took one.

“Killian Jones,” the priest said, “Do you take Emma Nolan as your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?”

Killian grinned before empathetically replying, “I do.” She smiled as she slipped the ring on his non-prosthetic finger.

The priest turned to Emma. “Emma, do you take Killian Jones as your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? Until death do you part?”

Emma smiled back at Killian. “I do.” Killian smiled back at her as he slipped the ring on her finger.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the priest declared, “You may now kiss the bride.” The crowd cheered as they shared their first kiss and the cannons of the pirate ship shot off in celebration. Emma felt both elated and relieved that the ceremony was over and that she and Killian were officially married. They walked back down the aisle together and towards Emma’s head coaching office where she and Killian signed the legal paperwork making their union official.

They came back outside to the other half of the stadium, which had been transformed into the reception area. The decor was red and black, but did not have a football theme despite its location. The guest piled into their seats, and the DJ announced groomsmen and bridesmaid before bringing in Emma and Killian to much applause.

After everyone was seated, Emma and Killian stayed in the center of the dance floor. “And now,” the DJ announced, “The bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife.” A slow song began and Emma placed her hands on Killian’s shoulders as Killian wrapped his hands around her waist. They swayed to the music and felt like the only people in the room as the guests sitting at their tables became invisible to them.

As they moved to the song, Killian dipped her, leaned in and whispered, “We did it, love. We got our happy ending.”

Emma shook her head as they stood up. “That’s not what this is.”

“What is it, then?” Killian asked, looking confused.

She smiled at him. “It’s a happy beginning.”

Killian thought about and then nodded in agreement. “I suppose it is.” Emma looked around to see her mother and father dancing on one side of them and Ruby and Belle dancing on the other, with various other couples dancing around them as well.

The song ended and the reception clapped for them. They took their seats at the head table and enjoyed their dinner before it was time for speeches. Robin stood up and made his speech first. “Killian and I were drafted the same year to the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. I went in the second round and he went in the first. We became friends the first day of rookie minicamps and have been tight ever since. On the day that Emma walked into the training facility, I noticed a change in Killian. He was taken by her immediately, and as much as I tried to deny it, I knew he had fallen in love with her.” Emma and Killian shared a smile and then turned back to Robin. “As much as I grieved the end of our bromance.” The reception laughed, and Robin continued, “I was happy that Killian had finally met the love of his life.” He raised his glass and the rest of the party followed suit. “I wish nothing but happiness for Killian and Emma and that they have many more moments and Super Bowls to celebrate in the future. To Emma and Killian.”

“To Emma and Killian,” the room echoed as they drank to the couple.

Ruby stood up next for her speech. “I met Emma when we were in kindergarten. We did everything together, and we were there for each other through the years. Emma had her heart broken pretty badly in college, and it completely destroyed her belief in her ability to find love. She even scoffed at the idea of falling in love again when she caught the bouquet at my own wedding.” The room laughed at that and Ruby and Belle shared a look. “When Emma talked about meeting Killian for the first time, I had an instinct and a hope that Emma would start to have hope again herself. As they fell in love, I realized that my instinct was correct.” She turned to Emma, and said, “Emma, you deserve all of the happiness and I’m thrilled that you managed to find it.” She raised her glass. “May your lives as a married couple continue to be filled with joy, passion, and lots of adventures. To new beginnings.”

The crowd repeated, “To new beginnings” as they drank once again to the couple. 

The DJ introduced the mother and groom dance and Killian and her mother shared a quick dance. Afterwards, Emma and father took part in the father and daughter dance. Midway through the dance, Killian tapped her father’s shoulder. “May I cut in?”

Her father nodded and moved out of the way. Killian and Emma finished dancing to the song and one of the waiters rolled out the cake, decorated with football shapes and the Buccaneers logo. Killian grabbed the knife with his real hand and Emma put her hand over his as they cut into the cake together. Killian took a piece and put it into Emma’s mouth at the crowd at the reception cheered. The waiter cut the cake for the guests and Emma and Killian relaxed for rest of the night as the DJ entertained the crowd on the dance floor.

The reception went late into the night, when the DJ finally announced that he was playing the last song. Emma and Killian danced together one more time before they started to head to the tunnel. A group of unmarried women and some men gathered around Emma. Closing her eyes, she threw the bouquet of flowers behind her. She opened her eyes and turned to see that Regina had caught the bouquet and was looking at it with both excitement and apprehension.

Emma and Killian waved goodbye to everyone before heading through the tunnel. They made their way to the parking lot, where Killian’s car had been decorated with a ‘Just Married’ sign. They climbed into the car and Killian drove them out of the parking lot.

Not long after, they arrived at the marina. Killian’s yacht, the Jolly Roger, was waiting for them in the harbor. “Ready?” Killian asked, smiling at his wife.

Emma responded by kissing him passionately. “Ready,” she responded. They boarded the yacht and Killian pulled out of the marina and drove into the ocean. Emma came behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

When Killian got tired, he turned off the yacht and he and Emma fell into the bed. “We should arrive in the Bahamas tomorrow evening.” Killian said, kissing her.

Emma smiled wrapping her arms around him. They were both too exhausted to do anything else but sleep. Emma fell asleep in his arms, looking forward to both their honeymoon and for the rest of their lives together to begin.


End file.
